Behind Your Eyes
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Ela sempre viveu sozinha e independente, mesmo com sua deficiencia, odeia todos que sentem pena de si, mas de repente aparece uma pessoa que sem conhecêla começa a julgá-la. .Sess/Rin.
1. O Acidente

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & CIA não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko-sensei.

**Behind Your Eyes**

**Capítulo Um: O acidente**

Rin acordou com o som do despertador, em sua mesa-de-cabeceira. Ela levantou a mão e parou o apito irritante, apertando o botão do relógio. Continuou deitada em sua cama, com a cabeça mergulhada nos travesseiros. Poderia ficar assim por um bom tempo, não poderia sair mesmo naquela manhã pra lugar nenhum, mesmo que insistisse em dizer a sua irmã que poderia ir trabalhar sozinha, mas Kagome não deixara de maneira alguma, mesmo com seus vinte anos de experiência. Sim, ela tinha vinte anos de idade. Era simplesmente tedioso ter que ficar naquele apartamento sem fazer nada de nada. Bom, de um modo ou de outro, planejou ficar ali dormindo por uma boa parte da manhã, até que seus planos foram contrariados pela voz de sua irmã que abria a porta com estrondo.

– Ohayo Rin-chan! – disse Kagome ao abrir a porta, e ir à direção da cama da irmã, passando direto até as cortinas e abrindo estas. – O dia está lindo hoje!

– É, suponho que sim. – disse ela ainda com os olhos fechados, deitada em sua cama. – E ficaria bem melhor se você me deixasse ir para o trabalho. Sabe que não gosto de ficar em casa, K-chan!

– De maneira alguma, anime-se Rin-chan, você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que gosta de ir para o trabalho. Mas é só um dia. – disse Kagome indo até a cama da irmã e sentando-se no canto dela. – Eu tenho uma boa notícia pra você. Eu vou buscar o Senshi hoje no veterinário.

-- Que bom K-chan! – disse Rin ainda sem ânimo.

– Ah, não fica assim! É só um dia Rin-chan, que mal pode fazer? – disse Kagome.

– Você tem razão, que mal pode fazer? – disse Rin se animando mais um pouco. – Mas mesmo assim, sabe que odeio ficar sozinha em casa.

– Olha, se eu pudesse, eu te levava lá, mas eu tô atrasada já. – disse Kagome. – Você não vai morrer desse jeito. É só um dia.

– Ok, ok… – disse Rin com uma voz derrotada. – Você venceu. É só um dia mesmo. Não fará mal não ir à biblioteca só hoje.

– É assim que se fala imoto-chan! – disse Kagome mais conformada com a aceitação da irmã. – Agora, levante-se daí já que o café da manhã está pronto, não me deixe sozinha.

– Hai, hai.

Rin finalmente levantou da cama e abriu os olhos, estes estavam completamente sem vida, quase brancos por completo. Sim, a garota era cega desde que nascera. Kagome saiu do quarto, indo para a cozinha, enquanto Rin ia se trocar e lavar o rosto.

Kagome vivia com a irmã mais nova desde que os pais morreram, Rin costumava viver com eles, morava em Tokyo desde que nascera, e praticamente conhecia a cidade com a palma da mão, mas mesmo assim andava sendo guiada por um cão, Senshi. Kagome era três anos mais velha que ela, e desde que voltara para sua cidade natal após ter terminado seus estudos fora do país, se impressionara com a independência da irmã mais nova, mesmo ela sendo uma deficiente visual. Rin fazia de tudo, dentro e fora de casa, mas para fora de casa precisava sempre de seu guia, dificilmente aceitava a ajuda de Kagome, dizia que atrapalharia a vida da irmã. Rin trabalhava em dois lugares diferentes, ela lia para crianças também cegas numa biblioteca pública no centro da cidade e, além disso, trabalhava numa escola para crianças deficientes visuais, também na biblioteca. Ela sempre adorara ler, mesmo não podendo ver as imagens ou letras, desde que aprendera braile nunca mais parara, e nos dias atuais se mostrava bem mais independente que qualquer outra pessoa que Kagome conhecesse.

Ela era muito independente e não gostava nem um pouco quando as pessoas faziam pouco caso dela por causa de sua deficiência. Não gostava de ser chamada de incapaz ou de ser aconselhada a ter mais cuidado ou não sair muito de casa, todas as pessoas que a conheciam prezavam essa característica da garota.

Estava sendo difícil para Kagome convencer Rin a ficar dentro de casa pelo menos naquela segunda. Ela sabia que Rin não gostava de ficar em casa, era como dizer que ela era incapaz de fazer as coisas sozinha, e realmente era, ela não poderia andar por Tokyo sozinha daquele jeito. O seu cachorro ficara doente e Kagome o levara para o veterinário, ira trazê-lo para casa naquele dia. Ela poderia se oferecer para levar Rin para o trabalho, mas sabia que a irmã abominaria essa idéia, dizendo que estava atrapalhando a vida de Kagome. Então, a única solução fora proibir Rin de sair até que o seu cão estivesse recuperado.

Kagome esperou sentada na mesa do café da manhã por cerca de dez minutos até Rin chegar para servir-se também.

– Ah, finalmente! – disse Kagome ao avistar a irmã.

– Ohayo, onee-chan. – cumprimentou Rin sentando-se numa cadeira de frente para a irmã.

– Olha só Rin-chan, eu estou indo para o trabalho agora de manhã e na hora do almoço o Inu-kun já prometeu me levar pra buscar o Senshi no veterinário, tudo bem? – disse ela. – Hoje de tarde mesmo eu trago ele.

– Tudo bem K-chan. – disse Rin servindo-se de chá.

– Hey, você não está planejando nada não, não é? – disse Kagome desconfiada do espírito aventureiro da irmã.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou Rin confusa.

– Nada não. – disse Kagome convencida que Rin não estava tentando fazer nada.

– Tá… – disse Rin começando a pensar do mesmo jeito que a irmã.

– Ah, eu contei pra você? O irmão mais velho do Inuyasha chega hoje! – disse Kagome.

– Eu não sabia que o Inuyasha tinha um irmão. – disse Rin.

– Eu também não. – disse Kagome. – Na verdade, pelo que ele me disse eles são só meio-irmãos. Ele é filho do primeiro casamento do pai do Inu. Ele está vindo pra assumir o cargo de presidente das empresas do pai aqui no Japão. Ele estava tomando conta das filiais da Inglaterra se eu não me engano.

– Mas o Inuyasha não pode ficar na presidência aqui? – perguntou Rin.

– Pra falar a verdade, o Inuyasha diz que não quer isso, só toma conta das empresas por dever, mas ele está agora cursando direito, no que ele quer seguir carreira mesmo. – explicou Kagome. – Ou seja, ele desperdiçou cinco anos em administração só pra tomar conta de tudo isso enquanto o irmão ajeitava tudo na Europa.

– Ah… – Rin fez-se de entendida.

– Bom o que eu sei é que ele chega hoje, e pelo que o Inuyasha fala dele, ele deve ser muito chato. – disse Kagome. – Aí depois que ele for comigo ao veterinário buscar o Senshi ele vai pra uma reunião com o irmão dele.

– De que horas você chega hoje? – perguntou Rin.

– Acho que na hora do jantar só. – disse Kagome. – Vou aproveitar a hora do almoço pra trazer o Senshi com o Inu e vou almoçar com ele também, depois eu volto pro trabalho.

– Tudo bem então. – disse Rin.

– Bom, eu tenho que ir agora, já está na minha hora. – disse se levantando e pegando a chave de casa em cima da mesa. – Ja ne Rin-chan!

– Ja ne K-chan. – disse Rin seguindo o som das passadas da irmã pela casa até ouvir o som da porta se fechando.

Ela levantou-se, colocando os pratos sujos na pia, indo logo em seguida para a sala, ao sentar-se no sofá, ouviu o relógio apitar.

"Oito horas"

Às vezes era bom ter esse tipo de relógio, ela parou por um tempo, pensando sobre o que Kagome dissera algum tempo atrás. _"Hey, você não está planejando nada não, não é?"_. Talvez não fosse uma má idéia. Ela conhecia o caminho até a biblioteca como a palma da mão, tinha marcado de estar lá às dez. Não podia deixar as crianças esperando por causa de um cão. Talvez não fizesse nenhum mal, a biblioteca era perto de sua casa, não teria que pegar metrô ou ônibus, poderia ir andando como fazia todas às vezes na companhia de Senshi.

– Vamos lá Rin, não pode ser tão difícil, você sabe o caminho de cor. – disse ela a si mesma.

Ela levantou-se do sofá e seguiu para o quarto, trocou de roupa, pegou a bolsa, calçou os sapatos, pegou os óculos escuros que estava em cima da mesa e seguiu na direção da porta de entrada. Ela saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si com a sua chave, respirou fundo e começou a andar pelo caminho já conhecido.

Estava indo tudo bem até a metade do caminho, ela escutava os passos das pessoas ao seu redor, escutava os carros e outros veículos passando pela rua, conseguia associar cada som a sua volta, e contava os passos lembrando-se onde ficava cada esquina que devia virar. Tudo estava saindo bem, até que precisou parar para atravessar a rua, pelo sinal, só quando ele estivesse fechado. Respirou fundo e lembrou-se do sinal de pedestres, sempre que estava aberto escutava um apito constante, era só esperar por ele mais uma vez.

Depois de uns segundos parada, escutou o som que lhe era tão familiar todas as semanas, e não esperou duas vezes para pensar, colocou-se a andar tendo certeza que o sinal de pedestres estava aberto. Não tendo dado nem sequer cinco passos direito pode ouvir o rangido de freios, e depois apenas pode sentir um impacto, muito de leve felizmente. Ela caiu de costas no chão, de cabeça baixa, seus óculos tinham ido parar em algum lugar que ela não conseguiu localizar.

– Você por acaso é louca? – ela escutou uma voz masculina vindo da direção do carro.

– Eu sinto muito… – respondeu ela ressentida, ainda com a cabeça baixa. – Acabei me guiando por um outro som pensando ser o do sinal de pedestres, sinto muito.

– Não viu que o sinal estava fechado? – exclamou ele neutro e frio, abaixando-se a altura dela.

– Eu poderia ter visto, mas meus olhos não permitiram… – disse ela levantando a cabeça e ele pode ver seus olhos brancos, indicando sua deficiência.

Ele ficou sem reação.

– Desculpe por atrapalhar. – disse ela se levantando, mas ao tentar fazer isso percebeu que machucou a perna direita, e acabou cedendo e caindo novamente, mas antes de alcançar o chão se sente segura por dois braços fortes.

– Uma deficiente visual não deveria andar sozinha pela rua, tem que andar devidamente acompanhada… – disse ele enquanto segurava-a impedindo que ela caísse no chão.

Rin se enfureceu ao ouvir aquilo, todas às vezes as pessoas que não a conheciam a repreendiam por tentar ter sua vida, ser sua própria responsável, mas isso ficava realmente enchendo, e agora um completo estranho que quase a atropelara estava julgando-a.

– Não preciso estar acompanhada… – disse visivelmente enfurecida. – Sinto por ter lhe dado trabalho, mas não me julgue por não poder enxergar, às vezes os cegos vêem bem melhor que os outros. Eu posso muito bem me cuidar sozinha, obrigada pela ajuda…

Ela conseguiu com esforço apoiar-se nas pernas, mesmo com a direita machucada, e quando estava voltando para a calçada de onde viera, teve de apoiar-se no carro que quase a atropelara segundos atrás para poder ficar em pé. Mais uma vez mãos protetoras a seguraram, ela não podia acreditar que ele ainda estava ajudando-a, seu tom de voz se mostrara irônico e frio, dificilmente uma pessoa desse tipo se importaria com alguém como ela, mas ele estava sendo insistente.

– Eu quase a atropelei, tenho pelo menos que oferecer ajuda, a levarei para um hospital para ver seu pé. – disse ele.

– A descuidada fui eu… não prestei atenção aos sons do carro. – disse ela. – Não preciso da ajuda de alguém que acha que sou incapacitada de andar sozinha por uma cidade que conheço de ponta a cabeça…

– Não seja teimosa, só quero ajudá-la. – disse ele ainda segurando-a e impedindo que ela andasse mais.

– O que me garante que quer mesmo me ajudar e não está só tentando se aproveitar de mim. – era impressionante como ele demonstrava preocupação e mesmo assim mostrava sua voz fria e indiferente.

– Se o quisesse não estaria mais aqui. – disse num tom definitivo. – Só quero reparar o acidente que quase causei, não quero ficar em debito com uma…

– Cega… – ela completou. – Acho que é a palavra certa para seu vocabulário, deficiente visual fica muito pomposo para seu tom… como eu posso dizer?

– Indiferente. – dessa vez ele completou.

– Aceitarei sua ajuda. – disse Rin. – Não estou conseguindo andar direito…

– Venha, vou levá-la ao hospital.

Ele a guiou para dentro do carro no banco do carona, passou um dos braços dela por trás de seu pescoço e levou-a até a porta, diante disso ela pode perceber que ele tinha cabelos longos e lisos.

Depois de colocá-la sentada foi até o outro lado para poder dirigir, era só isso que estava lhe faltando, quase atropelara uma garota. Já devia ter chegado em seu apartamento uma hora atrás, mas tivera alguns problemas para recuperar sua bagagem no aeroporto, e queria estar devidamente descansado para poder ir para a reunião que teria mais tarde.

– "_Era só isso que me faltava agora!" _– reclamou em seus pensamentos.

– "_Isso tinha que ter acontecido logo comigo! Eu devia ter ficado em casa como kagome mandou!"_ – pensava Rin, repreendendo-se.

– Você está tentando fugir de alguém ou de algum lugar? – ela ouviu a voz grave dele perguntar.

– Como assim? – perguntou Rin sem entender o sentido da pergunta, até que finalmente associou. – Ah, entendi, você está querendo dizer que como cega eu não deveria estar sozinha, então, a única explicação lógica para isso era eu estar fugindo.

– … – ele não consentiu.

– Vou ter seu silêncio como um sim. – disse Rin. – Saiba que eu moro aqui desde que eu nasci, há vinte anos, e sempre fui cega, se esse acidente aconteceu foi apenas um descuido de minha parte, não gosto que as pessoas sintam pena de mim e queiram me ajudar por isso, só aceito ajuda do Senshi.

– Senshi? – ele questionou.

– Meu cão-guia. – esclareceu ela.

– E onde estava ele agora? – perguntou o homem.

– No veterinário. – disse ela.

– Então deveria ter ficado em casa até ele voltar. – disse o outro. – Uma cega não deveria andar sozinha, desacompanhada, viu como é perigoso.

– É, eu _vi_. – disse ela ironicamente. – Se você me ofereceu ajuda para ficar questionando meus modos de viver, sugiro que me deixe sair do carro, ou não tivesse ao menos se oferecido para ajudar. Não preciso de seus conselhos.

– Eu só estou pretendendo ajudar… – disse ele com um leve tom de irritação na voz.

– Poderia começar parando de me julgar pelos meus olhos. – rebateu Rin. – E me dizendo seu nome, ainda não se apresentou.

– Você também não. – disse ele e o tom irritado de sua voz havia desaparecido, agora estava apenas frio.

– Rin, Higurashi Rin. – disse a garota. – Sua vez.

– Sesshoumaru, Taisho Sesshoumaru. – apresentou-se ele.

Naquele momento nenhum dos dois pode se dar conta que os sobrenomes de cada um era familiar. Rin podia jurar que já ouvira o sobrenome dele em algum lugar, só não lembrava de onde. Quanto a Sesshoumaru achava aquele nome ligeiramente familiar, devia tê-lo escutado uma vez que fosse, mas também não lembrava de onde.

O resto do caminho foi silêncio total. Sesshoumaru observava apenas o caminho à sua frente e Rin mantinha a cabeça erguida, apenas pensando na aula que não daria hoje e na explicação que teria que dar a Kagome.

Não demorou muito mais até que chegaram finalmente no hospital, assim que o carro parou anunciando a chegada deles, Rin abriu a porta para descer, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo sozinha, sentiu o rapaz segurar sua mão e ajudá-la a sair. Ela não falou nada e ao menos recusou a ajuda, aceitou de bom grado, já que não poderia andar num lugar desconhecido sozinha. Mais uma vez Sesshoumaru passou o braço dela pelo seu pescoço para apoiá-la melhor, e em seguida passou um de seus braços pela fina cintura dela, ao fazer isso pode perceber as curvas bem definidas da mulher, por baixo daquela camisa folgada.

Rin estremeceu com o toque dele, e sem perceber enrubesceu.

– Venha. – ela pode ouvir a voz dele perto do ouvido dela.

Andou sendo guiada por ele, até o interior do hospital, lá dentro, ele deixou-a sentada numa das cadeiras da sala de espera e foi ter com uma enfermeira. Pouco tempo depois ele voltava até Rin, na sala de espera.

– Um médico já virá atendê-la. – disse Sesshoumaru ao lado dela.

– Hai. – ela disse em resposta. – Obrigada pela ajuda, agora pode ir.

– Não até me certificar que ficará bem. – disse Sesshoumaru sentando-se numa das cadeiras para esperar pelo doutor.

– Não precisa ficar aqui. Eu já estou bem. – disse Rin contrariada, não queria ter a companhia dele por mais tempo.

– Não é problema nenhum para mim. – mentiu ele. Queria estar já no seu novo apartamento, longe de qualquer tipo de confusão, mas se continuasse assim pelo visto iria dali direto para a empresa, para a reunião.

– Eu insisto que vá, tem mais coisas pra fazer do que ficar aqui. – disse Rin.

– Não, não tenho nada de importante. – disse Sesshoumaru em resposta. – Já disse que focarei até me certificar de que estará bem.

– Ai, como você é chato! – disse ela emburrada.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da reação dela, minutos atrás parecia tão madura e entendida, agora reagira como uma criança mimada.

– Por que quer tanto que eu vá? – perguntou ele.

– Não gosto da sua companhia. – disse Rin cruzando os braços.

– Por que não? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

– Não gosto da companhia de ninguém que me ache uma incapaz. – disse irritada. – Esse tipo de pessoa eu dispenso.

– Mas eu estou certo… – ele disse.

– Eu não sou incapaz! – disse Rin parecendo mais irritada, mas conseguindo se conter.

– Se não fosse, teria conseguido chegar ao seu destino sem ser quase atropelada. – provocou Sesshoumaru.

Ela ficou calada diante do que ele dissera, ele tinha certa razão diante daquilo tudo, mas mesmo assim, fora apenas um erro e nada mais, estava grata que era só ela ser dispensada pelo doutor e certamente nunca mais o veria, ficaria aliviada. Estava cansada desse tipo de pessoa insensível.

Ambos se calaram e um segundo depois o médico chegou para poder chamar Rin.

– Então a senhorita machucou a perna direita, não? Pode andar para ir até o quarto? – perguntou o médico. – Eu posso chamar um enfermeiro com uma cadeira de rodas.

– Não, eu posso sim andar. – disse Rin se levantando, e apoiando todo o seu peso na perna esquerda. – Só terá que me guiar até o quarto.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou o doutor.

– Eu a ajudarei. – disse Sesshoumaru já levantando e amparando Rin antes que ela caísse, ou tentasse algo do gênero.

– Então pode me seguir, sim? – disse o médico tomando a dianteira no corredor.

– _Você está conseguindo me tirar a paciência._ – sussurrou Rin para Sesshoumaru.

– _Então acabei de ganhar meu dia._ – ele retrucou sarcástico, guiando-a pelo corredor.

Eles chegaram até a sala, Sesshoumaru deixou Rin sentada sobre uma maca, enquanto o médico analisava o pé direito dela. Depois de um tempo ele finalmente falou.

– Você é parente dela? – perguntou a Sesshoumaru. – Ou namorado, noivo?

Rin ficou vermelha com o comentário do médico, mas Sesshoumaru permaneceu indiferente.

– Não. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

– Bom, então terei de contatar algum parente seu para poder vir buscá-la. – disse o médico. – Não precisa se preocupar senhorita…?

– Higurashi. – respondeu Rin.

– Ah, Higurashi-san, não se preocupe, foi apenas uma torção, nada demais, mas receio que seja melhor ficar em repouso por hoje, sim? Até que o inchaço melhore. Aconselho a usar um bolsa térmica. Fará melhor e amanhã já estará andando normalmente. – disse o médico.

– Hai. – disse Rin.

– Agora preciso que me dê o número de contato de algum parente seu para que ele possa vir buscá-la aqui. – disse o doutor.

– Hã, er que… a minha irmã não pode vir aqui, não quero incomodá-la no trabalho, eu posso voltar para casa sozinha. – disse Rin.

– Eu sugiro que não subestime a si mesma Higurashi-san. – disse o médico. – Não acho que conseguirá voltar para casa sozinha.

– Claro que posso voltar, só preciso de um táxi. – disse Rin.

– Acho melhor chamar a sua irmã. – propôs o médico.

– Eu posso levá-la para casa. – de repente Rin pode ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru se pronunciar na sala.

– Pode mesmo? – perguntou o doutor.

– Hai. – disse Sesshoumaru indiferente.

– Então acho que está tudo certo por aqui. – disse o médico. – Cuide bem dela rapaz.

Sesshoumaru apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

– Bom, eu tenho que ir, tenho outros pacientes a atender. – disse o médico. – Se me dão licença…

E saiu da sala.

– Por que se ofereceu? – perguntou Rin.

– Por que você não poderia voltar para casa sozinha. – disse Sesshoumaru.

– Olha, você já ajudou o suficiente. Não precisa fazer mais nada, já viu que estou bem, agora pode ir. – disse Rin. – Eu me viro.

– Por que não chamou a sua irmã? – perguntou ele.

– Eu não gosto de depender dos outros, muito menos da minha irmã. Desde que ela voltou, eu prometi que nunca iria aborrecê-la. Iria mostrar para ela que não precisa se preocupar comigo. – disse Rin. – Não posso fazê-la sair do trabalho por uma imprudência minha.

– Ela provavelmente mandou você ficar em casa não foi? – disse Sesshoumaru.

– Eu tenho que voltar agora, se me dá licença. – disse Rin se levantando da cama.

– Não dou. – disse Sesshoumaru.

– Hã…? – ela confundiu-se com o que ele dissera.

– Eu disse que a levaria para casa. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Além do que, não vejo como uma _cega_ pode chamar um táxi no meio da rua, acabaria sendo atropelada de novo.

Rin enfureceu-se com o tom que ele usou, como ele podia falar daquele jeito com ela? _Não vejo como uma _cega _pode chamar um táxi… _quanto desrespeito da parte dele. Ela sabia que não iria gostar dele desde o primeiro momento que o ouvira chamando-a de louca no meio da rua, e agora tinha mais certeza que nunca.

– Eu começo a achar que você estaria mais feliz se uma _cega_ como eu tivesse morrido mesmo, atropelada. – disse ela irônica, agora jaziam lágrimas em seus olhos.

– Venha, vou levá-la para casa. – disse ele indo até ela e segurando a sua mão, ainda não percebera as lágrimas que enchiam os olhos dela.

– Não me toque! – disse ela desvencilhando dele. – Não quero a ajuda de alguém desprezível como você!

Dessa vez, ambas as sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru ficaram arqueadas diante do comentário dela, realmente ele pegara muito pesado, não deveria tê-la tratado daquela forma, mas agora já era tarde, ele estava querendo oferecer sua ajuda pacificamente e ela insistia em ignorá-lo. Mas pela primeira vez, ele vira raiva nos olhos inexpressivos e mortos dela, e finalmente notara as lágrimas que ele insistia em segurar, não queria de maneira alguma chorar na frente dele.

Vendo aquelas lágrimas brilhando nos olhos dela ele sentiu uma pontada forte no peito, mas não conseguiu descobrir o que era exatamente, queria que aquilo não tivesse acontecido, agora rezava para que ela não chorasse ali diante dele, afinal, seria por sua culpa, e ele odiaria vê-la chorando.

– Eu apenas a levarei para casa, e nunca mais me verá. – disse ele.

– Pelo menos eu tenho certeza que nunca mais o _verei_. Mas também quero ter certeza que nunca mais ouvirei sua voz falando desse jeito comigo. – disse ela ainda enfurecida, passou as mãos pelos olhos e ergueu a cabeça decidida, não seria um ser como aquele que a faria chorar, ela já não chorava pelo desprezo das pessoas havia anos, e não voltaria a chorar agora, mas tudo pareceu tão diferente com _ele, _e ela ao menos o conhecia.

– Por mim não terá problema. – disse Sesshoumaru brigando consigo mesmo para poder desculpar-se pela grosseria que cometera com ela, mas isso ia contra os seus princípios, nunca se desculpara com ninguém antes, não começaria agora.

Ela finalmente cedeu à ajuda dele e seguiu-o para fora do hospital até o carro dele. Deu o endereço de sua casa e eles foram dessa vez em completo silêncio. Demorou cerca de trinta minutos para chegarem em casa, Rin desceu do carro sozinha, sem esperar por qualquer tipo de cortesia da parte dele, e dirigiu-se até a porta de sua casa.

Ela estava buscando pela chave da porta dentro de sua bolsa, Sesshoumaru ainda observava-a de dentro do carro. Estava indeciso sobre o que fazer, poderia ir pedir desculpas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ou então poderia simplesmente ignorar, afinal, nunca mais a veria, mesmo que algo em seu interior implicasse dizendo que essa não seria a última vez que a encontraria.

Antes mesmo de se decidir, ela tinha achado a sua chave e tinha entrado em casa fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e logo em seguida ligou o carro, acelerando e saindo dali o mais rápido que podia.

Rin fechara a porta e encostara-se do outro lado dela, finalmente se permitiu chorar ali, segura e longe da vista de todos.

– _Baka_. – sussurrou consigo mesma.

Ele a fizera lembrar de tempos de infância, onde ela era desprezada, por não poder enxergar. Por que algumas pessoas tinham que ser desse jeito? Por que precisavam ser tão cruéis com quem não conheciam? Ele ao menos a conhecia e ficava falando daquele jeito grosseiro com ela. Era um idiota, isso sim.

Ela limpou o rosto e seguiu até o seu quarto, dentro de casa não havia perigo contra nada. Jogou a bolsa em algum lugar e se deitou, ela tinha que descansar, só isso, e depois do que o médico dissera, era preciso repousar para seu pé ficar melhor. Aquele certamente fora o pior dia de sua vida.

Ela não conseguiu ficar daquele jeito por muito tempo, a voz daquele grosso estava invadindo sua mente a cada segundo, deixando-a com mais raiva do que podia. Pra tentar se livrar ela debruçou-se sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e apanhou um livro em braile para poder ter com o que se ocupar.

Depois de passar algum tempo lendo, pode ouvir o som da porta se abrindo e fechando, e o som de vozes vindo do corredor, não imaginava que já fosse tão tarde.

– Rin-chan! Nós chegamos! Trouxemos o Senshi. – ela pode ouvir a voz de Kagome vindo da sala.

– Estou no quarto K-chan! – Rin respondeu sem pensar duas vezes.

Kagome foi até o quarto da irmã, levando Senshi e provavelmente Inuyasha consigo.

Assim que ela abriu a porta, o cachorro entrou correndo e pulou em cima da cama, lambendo todo o rosto da dona.

– É bom ter você de volta Senshi! – disse Rin alegre. – Como você está hein?

– Olá Rin. – ela ouviu uma voz masculina vindo da porta.

– Sabia que era você Inuyasha! – disse Rin sorrindo.

– Hey, o que aconteceu com você Rin-chan? Por que seu pé está enfaixado! – perguntou Kagome indo até ela ao ver o pé da garota enfaixado.

Rin sabia que não fora uma boa idéia, devia ter tirado a faixa pelo menos antes da irmã entrar no quarto, mas agora já era tarde demais.

– Er… não foi nada, só um pequeno acidente. – disse Rin sem graça.

Inuyasha já havia se sentado numa cadeira que havia ali, perto da escrivaninha, Kagome, estava sentada perto no canto da cama da irmã, analisando o pé dela inchado.

– Que tipo de acidente Rin-chan? O que você andou fazendo? – perguntou Kagome com ar desconfiado. – Não me diga que você saiu?

– Ah onee-chan, eu tinha que ter ido, eu devia estar lá de dez horas, mas tive um pequeno problema. – disse Rin inocentemente.

– Então você se aventurou por aí sem o Senshi? – perguntou Inuyasha interessado.

– É, mais ou menos isso… – disse Rin sem graça.

– Rin-chan! Da próxima vez tenha certeza que eu vou deixá-la trancada dentro de casa! Poderia ter acontecido uma desgraça! Você quer me matar do coração? – disse ela parecendo desesperada.

– Mas não aconteceu onee-chan, como eu disse foi só um pequeno acidente! – disse Rin.

– E como foi esse acidente? – perguntou ela.

– Ah, você não vai querer saber… – disse Rin contrariada, sorrindo sem graça.

– Vou sim, e é bom você me contar! – disse Kagome parecendo irritada.

– Mas, você não vai almoçar fora com o Inuyasha? Então, vocês vão acabar ficando sem tempo, não é Inuyasha? – disse Rin.

– Bom, eu vou ter uma reunião daqui a duas horas… – disse Inuyasha olhando o mostrador do relógio de pulso.

– Está vendo K-chan, você não vai querer atrasar seu namorado não é? – disse Rin. – quando você voltar de noite eu conto tudo, ok?

– Aff… você venceu. – disse Kagome. – Temos que voltar mesmo. À noite eu converso com você.

– Vai, tudo bem! – disse Rin sorridente. – Ja ne onee-chan.

– Ja ne Rin-chan. – disse Kagome indo até a irmã e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

– Ja ne Rin. – despediu-se Inuyasha dessa vez. – Cuide-se.

– Até mais Inuyasha, e cuide da minha irmã. – disse Rin.

– Sem problemas. – disse Inuyasha, depois voltou-se para Kagome. – Vamos Kagome?

– Vamos sim. – concordou ela acompanhando-o até a porta do quarto, mas antes de sair, virou-se para Senshi. – Não deixe ela sair de casa Senshi.

O cão deu um latido em resposta, depois pulou em cima da cama da dona, deitando ao lado dela.

Rin ouviu a irmã se afastar até sair de casa com Inuyasha. Depois deitou-se e relaxou, suspirando.

– Você me fez uma bela falta hoje, Senshi.

**Final do Capítulo Um**

**Domo minna-san!**

**Eu não resisti de postar essa fic, essa idéia estava corroendo minha pobre mente jah! Enton, eu acabei postando ela tbm. Eh q eu tive essa idéia da Rin cega, tipo, pra mostrar q o amor entre ela e o Sesshy-kun nom eh soh pela aparência… enton, eu consegui imaginar a primeira cena e a ultima do ultimo cap, tanto q ele tah pronto jah... mas o meio q interessa, toh sem inspiração... mas mesmo assim eu vou postar ela, espero q vcs me dêem muitas idéias do q colocar nela, e q gostem tbm, pq com certeza eu keru chegar no final dessa aki... **

**Bom, acho q por enqunto eh soh... ah, sim, a k-chan e o inu-kun jah estaum muito bem acertados nessa fic, acho q deu pra perceber, eu acho q vou centrar mesmo a fic na relação Rin e Sesshy, e acho q vou colocar tbm a Sango e o Miroku, mas se eu colocar, tbm jah vaum estah acertados q nem a Kag e o Inu. Mas podem ter umas desavenças no meio do caminho neh, qm sabe...**

**Enton, espero q tenham gostado, ficarei muito felix em receber reviews se acharem q a fic merece... enton...**

**Kissus kissus kissus kissus kissus kissus e mais kissus da MitZ-chan!**

**Ja Ne! **


	2. Reencontro Inesperado

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertence única e estritamente a Rumiko-sensei, se ela dividiu com alguém não chegou à minha linha de conhecimentos, ainda. u.u

**Capítulo Dois: Reencontro Inesperado**

A tarde passou relativamente lenta para Rin, já para Kagome e Inuyasha o dia não estava sendo dos melhores. Inuyasha teve uma reunião irritante com o seu irmão que acabara de chegar da Inglaterra e ele também não ajudava muito com o seu gênio ignorante, e seu parceiro de trabalho, Miroku também não ajudava muito, só acabando com a pouca paciência dela e do irmão.

Kagome teve muitas confusões na clinica de fisioterapia onde trabalhava, e uns pacientes particularmente irritantes que se recusavam a fazer o que ela mandava, se não fosse profissional já teria mandado todos para o lugar que achassem melhor com todas aquelas frescuras. Pra sua sorte Sango ajudava muito, era sua companheira de trabalho, haviam se conhecido na clínica mesmo, numa entrevista para trabalho. As duas só pensavam em poder criar a própria clínica delas.

Depois de toda a tarde de confusões nos trabalhos de ambos, Kagome voltou para casa acompanhada de Sango que iria dormir lá naquela noite. Inuyasha mal a encontrou quando ela saiu, pois ainda estava ocupado explicando nada mais que patacas ao seu irmão, ou como ele costumava lembrar, _meio-irmão_.

Antes mesmo que a campainha tocasse na casa de Rin e da irmã, Senshi alertou a dona sobre a chegada de visitas, ou a volta de moradores. Kagome havia acabado de entrar em casa acompanhada de sua amiga.

– Rin-chan! – chamou Kagome da porta de entrada, ao que Rin pode ouvir de seu quarto. – Chegamos!

– Estou no quarto, K-chan! – gritou Rin de volta.

– E então, como você está se sentindo, maninha? – perguntou Kagome abrindo a porta do quarto.

– Estou bem, por quê? – questionou Rin da cama.

– E então, o que aconteceu com você afinal? Disse que me contaria quando eu voltasse. – disse Kagome.

– Sabia que eu não estou sendo educada com as visitas, Kagome? – disse Rin sorridente. – Como vai você Sango-chan?

– Estou bem Rin-chan, mas parece que você não. – disse Sango. – O que aconteceu?

– É uma longa história… – disse ela num suspiro.

– Sou toda ouvidos… – disse Kagome se sentando na beira da cama.

– Bom er que… – ela hesitou.

Rin começou a contar toda a história, mal chegara à parte que decidira sair de casa sozinha e Kagome tivera um treco. Depois de várias interrupções de Kagome sobre o que acontecera e as atitudes de Rin pra deixá-la preocupada daquele jeito, Rin conseguiu finalmente terminar de detalhar tudo o que acontecera, não esquecendo do arrogante que lhe salvara, claro depois de tentar matá-la, embora tenha esquecido de mencionar o seu nome, substituindo-o sem problemas por insensível, frio, idiota…

– Rin, nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas de novo! – reclamou Kagome pela centésima vez. – Eu sei que você é muito independente, mas não tente se subestimar, por favor, Rin-chan!

– Hai, hai, K-chan… – disse Rin num suspiro derrotado. – Não precisa ficar repetindo tantas vezes…

– Mas a Kagome está certa em se preocupar Rin-chan. – finalmente Sango se pronunciara em meio à conversa. – Você não deveria andar por aí desse jeito, pelo menos com o Senshi por perto já é o suficiente.

– Tá, eu já aprendi a lição, não pretendo me encontrar com pessoas como aquele cara mais uma vez nem tão cedo! – disse Rin se irritando ligeiramente por lembrar-se do homem que a ajudara.

– Aliás, que homem era esse Rin? Você não disse o nome dele. – disse Kagome.

– Ah, e eu não lembro e nem quero lembrar, era _Se_ alguma coisa. – disse Rin revoltada.

– Bom, não importa agora, o importante é que você está sã e salva. – disse Kagome. – Er, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de fome, que tal irmos preparar alguma coisa pra jantar?

– É uma ótima idéia Kagome, também estou morta de fome depois do dia cheio que tivemos hoje. – disse Sango.

– Eu já vou preparar alguma coisa para nós comermos, é que eu estava tão ligada no livro que acabei esquecendo da hora. – explicou-se Rin já se levantando para poder sair do quarto na direção da cozinha.

– Nem pense nisso mocinha. – disse Kagome empurrando a irmã de leve para deitar-se mais uma vez na cama. – É melhor você descansar para que seu pé melhore rapidinho. Lembre-se que amanhã seu dia vai ser cheio, tem que ir à biblioteca de manhã, e para o trabalho no colégio de tarde, vai precisar das pernas inteiras pra poder andar. Eu posso cuidar do jantar hoje.

– Er… Kagome, você tem certeza que pode fazer isso? – perguntou Rin apreensiva. Kagome na cozinha não era uma coisa muito segura na verdade.

Desde que morava com sua mãe, Rin aprendera tudo sobre cozinha, as comidas e como prepará-las do modo certo, certamente demorou um certo tempo para ela se dar bem com o fogão e o tempo da comida no fogo, pra isso tinham um relógio com contador regressivo que Rin precisava pra preparar a comida, e com o passar do tempo acabou se acostumando com o cheiro que elas exalavam quando estavam no ponto certo, afinal dizem que quando não se tem um sentido, os outros se tornam mais aguçados. Os ingredientes já eram separados devidamente nos armários, de modo que ela não precisasse de ninguém para guiá-la em quais deles escolher, e o cheiro deles também a ajudava a confirmar que eram os ingredientes certos para a comida que queria preparar. Mas desde que Kagome chegara, ela sabia que não era uma boa coisa a irmã estar perto de uma cozinha, ela já provara disso algumas vezes. Quando a irmã chegara lá, tentara ajudar Rin na maioria das coisas, não sabendo da capacidade que a irmã mais nova adquirira enquanto ela estivera fora. Não se deu muito bem. Às vezes Rin se perguntava como ela conseguiu sobreviver sozinha durante tanto tempo. Mas pelo menos ela tentava.

– Do que você está falando Rin-chan! É claro que eu posso fazer isso! Eu já estou bem melhor, sabia? – disse Kagome.

– Kagome, eu acho melhor a gente deixar a Rin fazer tudo, vai ser bem melhor assim… _e mais seguro._ – a última frase Sango sussurrou apenas para si.

– Affz… vocês não confiam mesmo em mim, não é? – disse Kagome com uma voz chorosa.

– Iie. – Sango e Rin responderam em coro.

– Ah! Tudo bem, você prepara tudo Rin-chan. – disse Kagome. – Enquanto isso eu vou tomar um banho, estou mesmo muito cansada.

– Hai Kagome, quando sair o jantar vai estar pronto. – disse Rin.

– Ahh, eu também preciso de um banho. – disse Sango se espreguiçando na cadeira.

– Você pode usar o banheiro do meu quarto Sango. – disse Rin. – Kagome usa o dela mesmo. Enquanto vocês se arrumam, é melhor eu ir para a cozinha.

– Hai! Arigatou, Rin-chan. – disse Sango.

– Senshi, vamos me ajudar lá enquanto essas duas se viram aí… – disse Rin se levantando.

O cão latiu em resposta e seguiu sua dona para fora do quarto. O pé de Rin já estava bem melhor, afinal fora só uma torção e ela passara o dia praticamente todo descansando. Ainda doía um pouco, mas nada que ela não pudesse agüentar.

Demorou cerca de trinta minutos para ela preparasse tudo para o jantar, e foi mais ou menos esse tempo que levou para que as garotas terminassem de tomar banho e se arrumar.

– K-chan, Sango-chan, podem vir, o jantar já está pronto! – Rin chamou da cozinha, terminando de colocar a comida na mesa.

Ela ouviu o latido conhecido de Senshi quando chamou as garotas.

– Não se preocupe Senshi, eu não esqueci de você. – disse ela indo até o cachorro e acariciando sua cabeça.

Ela encheu a tigela de comida dele de ração e foi até a pia para poder lavar as mãos. Depois de lavar as mãos, seguiu até a mesa e sentou-se em seu lugar, esperando pela irmã e Sango.

Logo Kagome e Sango entraram na cozinha, Kagome usava um blusão folgado e de mangas cumpridas, era enorme, chegava até suas coxas cobrindo o pequeno short que usava. Já Sango usava uma calça de elástico folgada e uma camisa também folgada no modelo regata. Rin tinha uma camisa de mangas curtas e um short que ia até metade das coxas. Estavam todas completamente à vontade, tanto que Sango percebeu que Kagome esquecera de um pequeno detalhe.

– Kagome, acho que esqueceu de arrumar os cabelos. – disse Sango olhando para a cabeça dela. – Eles estão todos bagunçados.

– Ah, não tem problema. – disse Kagome. – Depois eu me viro.

– E se o Inuyasha chegasse de repente? – perguntou Sango.

– Ele não vai chegar. – disse Kagome. – Além do mais, ele tem que gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou…

Nessa hora alguém tocou na campainha.

– Parece que o Inuyasha chegou. – disse Rin.

– O-o quê! – Kagome se espantou com o comentário da irmã.

– Eu esqueci de avisar onee-chan, eu o chamei pra vir jantar aqui com a gente, a Sango me deu o telefone. – disse Rin.

– Vo-você só po-pode estar brincando! – disse Kagome mais espantada ainda.

– É melhor não deixá-lo esperando Rin. – disse Sango. – Sabe como é o temperamento dele.

– Tem razão Sango-chan, já vou atender. – disse Rin se levantando e indo na direção da porta. – já estou indo Inuyasha!

– Ela não estava brincando! – perguntou Kagome.

– Acho que não. – disse Sango observando a reação da amiga, que quase se descabelava. – Mas não importa não é Kagome, ele tem que gostar de você do jeito que você é!

Nesse mesmo instante elas ouviram o som da fechadura se abrindo. Kagome disparou na direção oposta à da porta de entrada, indo para seu quarto e fechando a porta com estrondo.

Sango desabou na risada ao ver a reação da amiga. Rin atendera a pessoa na porta, que por sinal não se comparava a Inuyasha.

– Você estava esperando outra pessoa, Rin-chan? – perguntou uma voz feminina ao que Rin abriu a porta. – Ouvi você dizendo um nome de homem.

– Ah, não se preocupe Ayame, foi só uma brincadeira com a minha irmã. – disse Rin. – Você trouxe os livros?

– Ah, sim estão aqui. – disse Ayame estendendo dois livros na mão de Rin.

– Arigatou gozaimasu. – agradeceu Rin fazendo uma reverência e pegando os dois livros que a garota lhe estendia. – Não devia ter feito você vir até aqui, deve ser muito cansativo.

– Não tem problema Rin-chan. – disse a outra com um sorriso que passou despercebido aos olhos de Rin, mas não aos seus ouvidos, pelo modo como a garota falava. – Você já está melhor?

– Hai. – respondeu Rin. – Amanhã mesmo eu irei até a escola.

– Espero vê-la lá. As crianças sentiram sua falta sabia? Eu tentei ler pra elas, mas você sabe que eu não sou tão boa interpretando os personagens como você. – disse Ayame num tom derrotado.

– Você já é ótima como professora delas Ayame, eu queria poder ensinar também. Mas acho que já é o suficiente pra mim, estar perto dos livros. – disse Rin. – E as crianças adoram as histórias.

– Você tem razão Rin-chan. – disse Ayame.

– Você não quer entrar pra jantar com a gente? Minha irmã veio com a amiga dela a Sango. – disse Rin.

– Não, obrigada. – disse Ayame. – Tenho que voltar pra casa, já está ficando tarde.

– Então tudo bem, falo com você amanhã na escola. – disse Rin. – Mais uma vez Arigatou.

– Não tem de quê Rin-chan. – disse Ayame. – Ja Ne.

Ela saiu na direção das escadas, enquanto Rin fechava a porta e voltava para a sala de jantar.

– Bom, agora podemos comer. – disse Rin chegando na sala e depositando os livros sobre uma estante próxima pra que depois pudesse levar para seu devido lugar em seu quarto.

– Acho que ainda não Rin-chan. – disse Sango. – Temos que convencer Kagome a sair do quarto primeiro.

– Hãn? – Rin estranhou o que Sango acabara de falar. – Por que ela foi para o quarto? Não me diga que ela acreditou na estória do Inuyasha?

– E você ainda tem dúvida? – questionou Sango suspirando.

– Ahh… onee-chan! – Rin suspirou pesadamente. – Vamos lá tirar ela daquele quarto.

As duas seguiram para o quarto de Kagome e bateram na porta, claro que antes tentaram entrar lá, mas também não deu muito certo, a porta estava trancada.

– Kagome, você quer abrir essa porta, por favor! – mandou Rin.

– Não mesmo! Vocês me enganaram, não disseram que o Inuyasha vinha. Onde ele está? Na sala? – perguntou kagome de dentro do quarto.

– Kagome, deixa de paranóia, o Inuyasha não veio. – disse Sango. – Foi só brincadeira.

– Eu não confio em vocês duas! – disse Kagome de forma irritada.

– Ah kami-sama, só faltava essa, a Kagome acreditar numa história boba dessas! – disse Rin.

– Como a gente vai tirar ela daí? – perguntou Sango.

– Higurashi Kagome, abra essa porta imediatamente! – disse Rin furiosa. – O Inuyasha não tá aqui agora, mas se você não abrir a porta eu vou fazer questão de chamá-lo pra vir te tirar daqui!

– Hai, hai, já estou saindo! – disse Kagome com certo temor na voz. Não gostava nem um pouco quando Rin pronunciava seu nome completo, e muito menos naquele tom.

Rin pode ouvir o som da porta se abrindo.

– Que bom que se decidiu, agora podemos ir jantar. – disse Rin.

– Kagome, você não tem jeito mesmo. – disse Sango que vira o jeito que a amiga estava.

– O que foi? – perguntou Rin que estava sem entender.

– Parece que ela vai para o shopping agora. – disse Sango. – Está toda arrumada.

– Ah Kagome! – reclamou Rin.

– É melhor prevenir do que remediar! – disse Kagome. – O que me garante que vocês não estavam mentindo afinal?

– Vamos jantar que vai ser melhor. – disse Rin já se dirigindo à cozinha.

– É, vamos lá. – concordou Sango seguindo a amiga.

Kagome seguiu as duas finalmente e certificou-se de que realmente era uma brincadeira. Depois de um bom tempo discutindo pelo que Rin e Sango tinham feito com Kagome, finalmente tiveram uma conversa sociável e puderam jantar em paz.

– Ah, eu lembrei que o Inuyasha me chamou hoje pra ir almoçar amanhã com ele. – disse Kagome. – Vai levar o irmão dele, e disse que não ia suportar mais ficar com o irmão sem companhia, parece que o Miroku-sama também vai.

– É, ele me falou sobre isso também. É algum tipo de almoço de negócios, eles têm que passar um bocado de instruções para o irmão do Inuyasha agora que ele vai dirigir a empresa. – explicou Sango. – Me pediu pra acompanhar ele também. Disse que não suportaria os irmãos Taisho sozinho.

Sango sorriu com o próprio comentário.

– Que bom que você vai também… pelo menos eu não tenho que suportar uma conversa de negócios sozinha. – disse Kagome rindo.

– Idem. – completou Sango. – E você Rin-chan, o que vai fazer amanhã? Também não quer ir apreciar uma conversa de negócios insuportável?

– Não Sango-chan, eu dispenso, sinceramente. – disse Rin sorrindo com o comentário das duas. – Amanhã meu dia vai ser um tanto cheio, como a Kagome disse. Acho que vou passar na biblioteca pública amanhã de manhã, eu não fui hoje, costumo ir lá três vezes por semana. E durante a tarde tenho que cuidar da biblioteca no colégio onde eu trabalho. A Ayame me disse que as crianças não gostaram dela lendo. Ela não sabe interpretar bem os personagens. – ela sorriu com o próprio comentário.

– Não sei como consegue fazer isso Rin-chan. – disse Kagome. – Eu não agüentaria ficar mais de vinte minutos numa biblioteca.

– Concordo Kagome. – disse Sango. – Já não me basta o que tivemos de passar na faculdade estudando como loucas pra ter que passar o resto da vida metida numa biblioteca, isso definitivamente não é pra mim.

– Vocês não têm jeito. – disse Rin sorrindo. – É muito bom ler, pelo menos é um modo de passar o meu tempo. As crianças gostam das histórias que eu leio pra elas.

– É, pelo menos elas gostam das histórias. Você precisa ver o berreiro que elas fazem quando pedimos pra que alguma criança faça algum tipo de exercício fisioterápico. – explicou Sango.

– Pois é, elas parecem uns monstrinhos. – disse Kagome lembrando-se das poucas crianças que eram instruídas a tratar.

– Quero ver quando vocês forem mães, o que vão fazer. – disse Rin. – Quero ver se vão chamar seus filhos de monstrinhos também. Eles não são tão terríveis assim.

– Você que diz. – disse Kagome. – Qualquer dia desses, eu vou levar você pra lá pra ver se você consegue lidar melhor com eles.

Rin não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu diante do comentário.

Elas logo terminaram o jantar e foram para a sala de estar, ficaram conversando enquanto Kagome e Sango olhavam vez ou outra pra televisão que estava ligada. Realmente não estava passando nada de interessante. Depois de um tempo conversando, Sango e Kagome foram para a cama, estavam realmente cansadas do dia que tiveram, quanto à Rin, apenas seguiu para seu quarto e foi ler os livros que Ayame lhe trouxera gentilmente. Ela acabou dormindo no meio da leitura.

Não se pode dizer que Rin acordou com a luz do sol em seus olhos, mesmo que as cortinas estivessem abertas, mas ela acordou ao som do despertador ao lado de sua cama indicando, ou melhor, pronunciando que eram sete horas da manhã. Ela levantou-se e colocou o livro que jazia em cima de seu peito em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Em seguida foi para o banheiro. Precisava acordar por completo, e nada melhor que um banho para isso. Ficou no banho por uns quinze minutos ao som do CD-Player que ganhara de presente, escutando umas músicas internacionais. Depois que saiu do banho e se arrumou foi até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Mas algo estava errado…

– Ah… Kagome, você não aprende mesmo. Acho que vou ter que te dar um despertador mais potente no seu próximo aniversário. E ai de você se tiver quebrado mais esse despertador. – disse ela indo à direção do quarto da irmã, mas antes de chegar lá ouviu o som da campainha tocando. – Quem poderá ser essa hora da manhã?

Ela desviou seu caminho até a porta de entrada.

– Quem é? – perguntou ela sem abrir a porta.

– Inuyasha. – a pessoa do outro lado respondeu com uma voz já conhecida.

Rin logo abriu a porta e deu espaço para que o homem entrasse.

– O que faz aqui tão cedo Inuyasha? – perguntou Rin. – Esse horário não faz o seu tipo.

– A Kagome me pediu pra vir buscar ela e a Sango hoje, pra levar pro trabalho. – disse Inuyasha. – Ainda é tão cedo assim?

– Bom, acho que é muito cedo sim. – disse Rin sorrindo. – Mas entre, você não quer tomar café com a gente?

– Hai. – aceitou ele.

– Só tem um pequeno probleminha. – disse Rin.

– Qual? – perguntou ele.

– A Kagome e a Sango ainda não acordaram e o café da manhã também não está pronto. – disse ela sorrindo sem graça.

– Ah, não tem problema. – disse Inuyasha. – Vou ter que esperar mesmo. É bem melhor ficar aqui do que em casa, o meu irmão ainda está lá, vai sair agora pela manhã pra arrumar um apartamento. Espero que ache bem rápido! Quero que ele fique o mais longe da minha casa possível!

– Nossa, pelo visto você gosta muito do seu irmão. – disse Rin sem graça pelo comentário dele.

– Só pode ser algum tipo de maldição ele estar aqui! – disse Inuyasha. – Pelo menos logo logo aquele baka vai assumir as empresas e eu vou terminar minha faculdade de advocacia. Assim a gente vai poder ficar bem longe um do outro!

– Er… você pode esperar na sala então. Acho que já sabe o caminho. – disse Rin. – Eu vou tentar acordar a Kagome.

– Hai. – concordou Inuyasha seguindo para a sala.

Rin seguiu de volta até o quarto de sua irmã. Ela chegou até a porta do quarto dela, e não escutou nenhum som vindo de lá de dentro, bateu na porta e não teve resposta, provavelmente estava dormindo ainda. Antes de ela chamar a irmã viu Sango vindo em sua direção, devia ter acabado de acordar, dormira no quarto de hóspedes, que não era muito longe do quarto de Kagome.

– Ohayo Rin-chan. – Sango cumprimentou Rin, esfregando o olho.

– Ohayo Sango-chan. – disse ela.

– O que faz aqui? – perguntou Sango. – Como consegue estar disposta a essa hora da manhã, ou melhor, como consegue estar acordada a essa hora da manhã, pelo que eu saiba você só vai pra biblioteca por volta das dez horas.

– Eu sei, mas eu já estou acostumada. – disse Rin. – E além do mais, como você acha que Kagome consegue chegar no horário se não tiver alguém para acordá-la? Ela já quebrou três despertadores.

– Affz… Kagome. – Sango disse em meio a um bocejo. – Rin, será que eu posso usar o seu banheiro?

– Hai, eu vou chamar a K-chan e depois vou preparar o café da manhã. – disse Rin.

– Tudo bem. – concordou Sango indo à direção ao quarto de Rin.

– Ah sim, o Inuyasha está aí. – disse ela.

– Mas já? – perguntou Sango. – Eu não pensei que ele viria tão cedo.

– Bom, ele está esperando na sala. – disse Rin.

– Tudo bem, eu vou tomar meu banho. – disse Sango.

Enquanto Sango ia até o quarto da amiga para poder tomar seu banho Rin tentava acordar Kagome, ela desistiu de tentar bater na porta e entrou no quarto dela.

– K-chan, é bom se levantar, já está na hora, ou vai chegar atrasada. – disse Rin, mas a garota apenas murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível e se virou na cama. – Higurashi Kagome, levante-se agora antes que eu a derrube da cama!

Mais uma vez a única coisa que ela ouviu foi um murmúrio incompreensível e Kagome se escondeu mais nos lençóis e nos travesseiros.

– Bom, tudo bem então. – disse Rin indo na direção da porta. – Se você não levantar agora eu vou chamar o Inuyasha pra vir te tirar da cama.

– Ah Rin, eu não caio mais nessa. – disse Kagome sonolenta.

– Bom, se você diz…

Rin chegou até a porta e gritou por Inuyasha que estava na cozinha.

– Inuyasha! Você pode fazer um pequeno favor pra mim e vir até aqui? – perguntou Rin.

– Rin, isso não vai adiantar, e pára de gritar que eu quero dormir. – disse Kagome enterrando mais o rosto no travesseiro.

– Hai, o que foi Rin? – Inuyasha já tinha aparecido no corredor e respondeu na mesma altura que Rin chamara.

Kagome não pode acreditar que fosse mesmo a voz de Inuyasha, demorou um pouco para associar as coisas, até que ouviu a irmã falar.

– É que a Kagome não quer levantar, será que você pode dar um jeito? – perguntou Rin ainda da porta do quarto de Kagome.

– Claro, com prazer… – disse Inuyasha se aproximando mais do quarto de Kagome.

Aquele tom de voz era simplesmente incomparável e o leve tom malicioso de quem adora brincar também. Kagome levantou de vez da cama e antes que alguém pudesse chegar até lá fechou a porta com tudo, quase acertando o rosto de Rin com a força. Ela passou a chave na fechadura e encostou-se na porta.

– Ah, você levantou K-chan… – disse Rin divertida do lado de fora.

– Que história é essa de que o Inuyasha está aqui? – perguntou Kagome de dentro do quarto. – Não era só brincadeira?

– Eu avisei. – respondeu Rin.

– Você que me pediu pra vir te buscar hoje de manhã pra levar no trabalho junto com a Sango. – disse a voz de Inuyasha dessa vez.

– Não se aproxime do meu quarto antes que eu diga que pode senhor Inuyasha! – disse Kagome.

– Ahn? Mas por quê? – perguntou Inuyasha.

– Saiam daqui os dois agora! Eu estou pronta em alguns minutos! – disse Kagome.

– Mas eu não posso entrar nem pra dar um beijo de bom dia? – perguntou Inuyasha divertido, Rin sorriu com o comentário.

– Não, você não pode! – Kagome quase gritou do outro lado da porta. – Agora saiam já os dois!

– Hai, hai… – respondeu Inuyasha num tom cansado.

– Bom, pelo menos ela levantou. – disse Rin indo na direção da cozinha. – Eu vou preparar o café da manhã, a Sango também já levantou, está tomando banho.

– E eu vou esperar. – disse Inuyasha despreocupado, indo na direção da sala.

Rin não demorou muito pra poder preparar o café da manhã, Inuyasha passou a maior parte do tempo de espera assistindo TV, até se cansar das baboseiras que passavam àquela hora na programação e ir até a cozinha, ao menos ficar na companhia de Rin e conversar alguma coisa. Sango e Kagome finalmente haviam terminado de se arrumar.

– Ohayo Rin-chan! – Sango entrou na cozinha já arrumada para o trabalho. – Ohayo pra você também Inuyasha.

– Ohayo. – Inuyasha retribuiu o cumprimento.

– Ohayo Sango-chan. – Rin respondeu sorridente, terminando de colocar a comida na mesa.

– Onde está Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha visivelmente impaciente.

– Ela já está vindo. – respondeu Sango. – Ninguém mandou você chegar tão cedo. Por acaso tinha pregos na sua cama? Eu sei que você é bem pior que a Kagome pra poder acordar.

– Feh! – ele resmungou a contra gosto. – Eu não agüento o meu irmão em casa!

– Ah, não pode ser tão ruim assim Inuyasha. – disse Sango que se sentava numa das cadeiras vazias.

Rin terminou de colocar a mesa e sentou-se também, agora restava apenas um lugar vago para Kagome ocupar, isso se ela decidisse sair do quarto ainda naquela manhã.

– Isso é por que não é você que mora lá! – disse Inuyasha.

– Ah Inuyasha, deixa de drama. – disse Sango.

– Feh!

Rin apenas achava graça da situação, realmente tinham conversas bem interessantes de se ouvir quando o grupo da sua irmã se juntava, ou pelo menos parte dele, como estava acontecendo agora. Ela saia algumas vezes com eles, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku. Tinha que confessar que o mais divertido era Miroku com as palhaçadas dele, mas quando ele chegava perto de Sango, a coisa mudava. Sango e Kagome viviam espalhando que ele era um hentai de primeira classe. O alvo principal dele era Sango, já que se chegasse muito perto de Kagome provavelmente não levaria só um tapa da morena, mas uma bela surra de Inuyasha e já provara disso algumas vezes para saber que não deveria se arriscar. As coisas ao menos tinham se acalmado quando Sango aceitou finalmente o pedido dele. Claro que não era o pedido de ter um filho dele, mas o mais simples de aceitar namorá-lo.

As coisas eram perfeitas do jeito que estavam, e mesmo Rin ainda não tendo encontrado uma pessoa para si, achava que isso fosse uma coisa supérflua. Afinal, tinha tudo o que queria já, e quando era pequena, garoto algum gostava dela, o que fê-la tomar coragem para poder ser tão independente quanto eles, não queria ninguém ao seu lado com tamanha ignorância ou pena, e suas suspeitas se confirmavam mais quando encontrava homens como o do dia anterior. Afinal eram todos iguais.

Depois de conversarem um pouco mais, ou pelo menos terem suas conversas ignoradas por Inuyasha, Kagome finalmente deu o ar da graça.

– Ohayo minna. – ela cumprimentou a todos de uma só vez ao entrar na sala e sentar-se na cadeira vazia.

– Finalmente você resolveu aparecer! – disse Inuyasha. – Como uma pessoa pode demorar tanto assim pra se arrumar? Eu estava ficando com fome já.

– Cala a boca Inuyasha! – disse Kagome ligeiramente irritada.

– Hey, não comecem a brigar agora, okay? – disse Rin tentando parar a discussão antes que começasse. – Está na hora do café da manhã e vocês têm que se apressar, ou chegarão atrasados.

Depois que Rin aconselhou-os a se apressarem eles se deram conta que já eram oito horas da manhã, Kagome e Sango tinham que estar na clínica às oito e meia, quanto a Inuyasha deveria estar na empresa às oito horas, mas ele não se importou muito com o fato.

Logo eles terminaram de tomar o café da manhã e saíram despedindo-se de Rin.

Finalmente a casa ficava só para ela. Agora teria de dar um jeito na bagunça que estava a sua casa. Como sempre fez tudo o que precisava – lavar os pratos, varrer a casa, arrumar o quarto, limpar os móveis – ao som de músicas no seu CD-Player. Era sempre relaxante ouvir músicas enquanto fazia alguma coisa. Claro que essa opção não se encaixava as horas em que ela estava lendo, afinal, não fazia sentido ler escutando música.

Ela demorou um belo tempo para fazer tudo. Para sua sorte, Senshi ajudava-a vez ou outra pegando alguma coisa que ela pedia, e outras vezes, atrapalhava bastante levando coisas que ela precisava.

O resto da manhã foi em sua tranqüilidade normal, quando Rin finalmente terminou de arrumar tudo, muito rápido por sinal, eram 9h45min. Ela dirigiu-se para seu quarto, e foi direto para o banheiro, estava suada e desarrumada, precisava se aprontar para ir à biblioteca, teria de estar lá de 10h30min.

Ficou descansando na banheira escutando mais e mais músicas até ouvir o bip do relógio e uma voz mecânica pronunciar que era 10h.

– Já está na hora Rin-chan. – disse para si mesma.

Ela terminou o seu banho e arrumou-se rapidamente, em seguida pegou os dois livros que Ayame tinha lhe trazido na noite anterior e guardou-o na sua bolsa das costas.

– Senshi, vamos indo! – ela chamou o cão e esse logo apareceu feliz e pulando em cima dela.

Rin colocou a coleira dele e saiu de casa fechando a porta.

Dessa vez não havia perigo algum, nenhum babaca iria atropelá-la dessa vez. Senshi guiava-a muito bem, sempre parando para atravessar alguma rua, evitando que Rin esbarrasse em alguém. Não demorou muito até que eles chegassem à biblioteca. Rin cumprimentou todos em sua maneira habitual, simpática e extrovertida. Todos lá sabiam que por trás daquele sorriso que ela nunca deixava de lado, estava uma garota muito decidida e independente, portanto evitavam discutir qualquer coisa com relação a seus atos e sua deficiência.

Rin costumava ler para si mesma no começo, mas com o passar do tempo foram chegando crianças perto dela e ela começou a ler para cada uma que chegava. Um certo dia que estava lendo na biblioteca escutou o choro de uma criança, seguiu o som, como conhecia a biblioteca de cima a baixo, ficava mais fácil. Ela encontrou a criança, era uma garota e estava perdida. Ela não conseguiu entender como uma mãe era capaz de perder uma filha numa biblioteca daquela, e nem era tão grande. Ao achar a criança, ela ficou um pouco relutante sobre seguir com Rin para achar sua mãe, estava certa afinal nunca se deve andar com estranhos. Então Rin decidiu começar a ler para ela. Logo ela estava interpretando cada personagem da história e escutando os risos da pequena. No começo a garota estranhara o fato dela ler com os dedos, mas logo Rin lhe explicou o por que. Daquele momento, algumas crianças que estavam lá começaram a se aproximar e a ler juntamente com Rin. Vez ou outra ela encontrava uma criança também cega e ajudava-a a ler, em geral, deixava que ela lesse. As coisas tinham ficado bem mais divertidas desde então, quando algumas mães precisavam ir à biblioteca para fazer pesquisas e não tinham opções senão levar seus filhos, deixavam-nos escutando as histórias que Rin contava. Até aquele dia ela nunca repetira uma das histórias, procurava sempre as mais legais e mais interessantes.

Foi numa dessas vezes que uma mulher viu Rin na biblioteca, lendo com as crianças e lhe ofereceu o trabalho numa escola para cegos. Ela cuidaria da biblioteca e faria a mesma coisa que fazia naquela biblioteca, leria para as crianças.

Logo várias crianças começaram a se juntar em volta dela enquanto ela escolhia uma das histórias novas que Ayame havia lhe trazido. A manhã passou divertida para ela, Rin adorava as crianças, não via por que a irmã e Sango tinham tanto contra elas. O tempo passou tão rápido que quando a última criança saiu se despedindo dela, indo junto com a mãe, ela apertou o botão do seu relógio de pulso digital e escutou o som da voz mecânica anunciar que eram 12h45min.

– Nossa! Senshi, já são mais de meio-dia! – disse ela ao cachorro que estava deitado ao lado de sua cadeira obedientemente. – O horário pra eu estar na escola é de 13h30min. Não vai dar tempo de eu voltar para casa e preparar o almoço. Acho melhor eu ir até uma lanchonete aqui perto. Vai ser melhor. Vamos.

Ela segurou o cão pela coleira e saiu do local despedindo-se de todos que lhe falavam e que ela bem conhecia.

Senshi guiou Rin pela rua e estavam indo na direção de uma das lanchonetes ali perto, mas algo desviou a atenção do cachorro e ele correu exatamente para o lado oposto.

– Senshi! Pra onde você tá indo? – perguntou Rin entendendo que certamente não era aquele o caminho correto.

O cão apenas latiu, de certa forma, alegre. Rin não estava entendendo a agitação toda dele. Depois que passaram pela rua, e chegaram ao lado completamente oposto da lanchonete para a qual estavam se dirigindo, Senshi parou perto de alguém conhecido.

– Ah, Rin-chan! – ela pôde ouvir a voz de sua irmã pronunciar ao vê-la.

– Onee-chan? – Rin questionou. – Então foi por isso que o Senshi saiu correndo.

– O que está fazendo aqui Rin-chan? – perguntou Kagome, que Rin achava não estar sozinha, tinha a ligeira sensação de que estava sendo observada por mais pessoas, talvez fosse Inuyasha que estivesse com ela, mas mesmo assim ainda havia mais alguém.

– Er, eu saí tarde da biblioteca e tive que ir fazer um lanche rápido aqui perto, tenho que estar na escola de 13h30min. – disse Rin. – Mas e você? Não disse que ia almoçar com o Inuyasha e os outros?

– Sim, estamos indo agora. – disse Inuyasha dessa vez.

– Ah, eu sabia que Kagome não estava sozinha. – disse Rin sorrindo e virando o rosto na direção de Inuyasha. – Vocês estão sozinhos?

– Não. – Inuyasha respondeu num tom desgostoso. – O meu _irmãozinho _está aqui também.

Inuyasha recebeu um olhar de esguelha do homem que estava ao seu lado. Ele olhava atentamente para Rin, mais precisamente para o sorriso dela, ela não sorrida daquele jeito da primeira vez que eles se encontraram.

Ele preferiu não falar nada para que ela não descobrisse quem ele era, não por enquanto, e estava sendo bem melhor daquele jeito, ela parecia completamente diferente.

– Ah… – Rin reagiu à resposta de Inuyasha.

– Esse aqui é o meu irmão… – Sesshoumaru quase se espantou ao ouvir o irmão começar a apresentação, por enquanto não queria causar problemas e Inuyasha certamente diria seu nome, Rin deveria se lembrar dele. – …o _Fluffy._

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar assassino para o irmão ao seu lado, e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o que foi melhor, Kagome repreendeu Inuyasha.

– Inuyasha! – ela disse num tom de voz agressivo e superior.

Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o nome do irmão dele, _Fluffy?_ Ela sorriu sem graça, mas virou-se um pouco mais para o lado esquerdo de Inuyasha, onde deveria estar o irmão dele. Ela quase acertou, mas acabou de frente com o ombro direito dele, deveria ter virado mais um pouco, mas ele também não ajudava, já que não falara nada até agora e ele não tinha como localizá-lo.

– Er… muito prazer. – Rin disse curvando-se ligeiramente em sinal de educação. Ainda sorria abertamente.

– … – ela não recebeu resposta por parte dele, mas mesmo assim não deixou de sorrir e de mostrar respeito e educação.

– Não liga não Rin, ele é calado mesmo… _eu queria que fosse assim o tempo todo._ – ele sussurrou a última frase, que não passou despercebida pelos ouvidos de Sesshoumaru, que lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador, certamente ele teria problemas mais tarde.

Mas ao voltar seu olhar para Rin ele pode ver que ela estava sorrindo mais ainda, provavelmente achando a situação divertida. Ela estava bem melhor quando estava rindo. Devia admitir que o maldito apelido que seu irmão lhe dera quando criança fora de boa ajuda naquela hora, se ela descobrisse que ele era o cara do dia anterior provavelmente teria o ignorado e talvez até tratado mal.

– Nós estamos indo almoçar agora Rin, não quer vir com a gente? – perguntou Kagome.

– Não K-chan, eu tenho que fazer só um lanche rápido, não quero chegar atrasada no trabalho, as crianças não podem ficar esperando e eu tenho um horário a cumprir. – disse Rin.

– Bom, tudo bem então. Vejo você mais tarde em casa. – disse Kagome.

– Hai. – respondeu Rin. – Até mais onee-chan, Inuyasha e Fl… er… – ela parou o apelido que Inuyasha dissera no meio do caminho, completando sorridente logo em seguida. – Irmão do Inuyasha.

Rin virou-se para Senshi que estava sentado obediente ao seu lado.

– Vamos Senshi? – perguntou ela ao que o cão respondeu com um latido. – E vê se dessa vez vamos para o lado certo, tudo bem? – o cão latiu mais uma vez em resposta a sua dona.

Rin voltou a atravessar a rua ao que Senshi a guiava. Sesshoumaru observou a garota se afastar agora parecendo mais prudente que no outro dia. E de certa forma estava feliz que o pé dela estivesse melhor. Kagome percebeu o olhar analisador de Sesshoumaru sobre sua irmã mais nova.

– Ah, ela sabe se virar muito bem sozinha. – disse Kagome ao que Sesshoumaru virou-se para ela. – Claro que na rua sempre com o Senshi por perto.

– Ela é bem mais independente que você. – disse Inuyasha ao que recebeu mais um olhar assassino de Sesshoumaru, dessa vez ele praticamente congelou por dentro. Mesmo depois de tantos aos, nunca se acostumara aos instintos assassinos de seu irmão.

– Eu vou voltar para casa, tenho assuntos pendentes a resolver, sobre a filial da Europa. – disse Sesshoumaru virando-se.

– Você não vem almoçar com a gente Sesshoumaru-sama? – perguntou Kagome educadamente.

– Iie… – respondeu simplesmente. – Prefiro evitar ao máximo a companhia do meu… _irmãozinho…_ quero evitar qualquer tipo de doença.

Inuyasha ia responder, mas ao tentar, Sesshoumaru estava muito longe e seria imprudente gritar algum xingamento ali no meio da rua.

– Feh! – resmungou cruzando os braços, ao que Kagome sorriu da cara emburrada dele.

Sesshoumaru chegou até seu carro e entrou, parando para pensar um pouco antes de ligar.

– "_Sabia que já havia escutado aquele nome antes. Era o nome da namorada do meu irmão"._ – ele pensou consigo mesmo, depois se lembrou do que ela lhe dissera no dia anterior. – _"Mas também quero ter certeza que nunca mais ouvirei sua voz falando desse jeito comigo"._

Ele suspirou fundo ao lembrar-se daquilo e de como ela fora diferente sem saber que ele estava ali. Apenas deixou tudo de lado e ligou o carro para voltar para casa.

**Final do Capítulo Dois**

**Domo minna!**

**Estou eu aki com mais um cap da fic, pois eh, a Rin e o Sess se reencontraram, mas côo deu pra ver a Rin anum descobriu q era ele... sinceramente eu acho q alguma coisa mexeu com o Sess, ele deve estar cheio de remorso pelo q ele fez...**

– **Haha, vc soh pode tar bricando, o Sesshoumaru com remorso! Huahuahuahuuha no dia q isso for verdade eu naum mato mais ninguém nas suas historias... – meu eu mal se intrometendo**

– **Cala a boca! – eu tentando conter a coisa – Ou eu chamo o MitZ pra dar um jeito em vc... u.ú**

**eu mal sai de fininho**

**Melhor assim… bom, eu devo soh avisar q agora eu pretendo atualizar as minhas três fics em andamento de uma soh vez, oks? Bom, jah atualizei as outras duas, Ônix e O Preço do Amor, aos interessados elas estaum disponíveis no meu profile… tbm saum SessRin, InuKag e SanMir.**

**Bom, soh mais um ultimo aviso, pra qm se interessar sobre o roteiro das fics, tem um tópico lah no meu LJ, tem o end no meu profile, e tem tbm uma duvida sobre o final dessa fic aki, qm estiver disposta a me ajudar em ql final colocar dá uma passada lah… oks?**

**E antes q eu me eskeça, um feliz natal pra tds e talvez eu poste uma fic especial de natal one-short!**

**Kissu pra vcs, Ja Ne! **


	3. Arrependido?

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence e eu não sei por que vocês ainda não se convenceram disso…

**_Dedicado à minhas duas amigas: Pyoko-chan, aniversariante... e Mitsuki Nakao, influenciadora uu_**

**Capítulo Três: _Arrependido?_**

Sesshoumaru logo chegou em casa, na casa de Inuyasha mais precisamente. Ele estacionou o carro e foi direto para o seu quarto. Rumou direto para a sacada do seu quarto no primeiro andar. Tinha algo de muito errado com ele. Por que aquilo o estava incomodando tanto afinal? Era só mais uma garota e nada mais…

– "_Mais uma garota que você por acaso quase atropelou e insultou…"_ – ele reconheceu em pensamentos.

Sem saber da presença dele ali ela agiu de maneira tão natural e tão simples, sorrindo sem parar e além do que, ela parecera tão independente, mesmo sem enxergar nada. Totalmente o contrário de como ele a julgara. A única coisa que não conseguia entender era por que aquilo o incomodava tanto… isso não devia ser assim, não devia incomodá-lo, ele não se afetava por coisas tão supérfluas. Começou então a imaginar como ela teria reagido caso tivesse ouvido a voz dele, ou Inuyasha tivesse dito seu nome… talvez ela o insultasse, ou não falasse com ele, ou talvez então o ignorasse, já que não podia vê-lo, não seria tão difícil, assim ele pensava.

– _Tenho mais com o que me importar agora. – _declarou para si mesmo, indo para a sua mesa de trabalho e começando a mexer nuns papéis.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru organizava o seu trabalho em casa, Inuyasha e Kagome acabavam de encontrar Sango e Miroku no restaurante onde tinham marcado, os quatro sentaram-se à mesa redonda.

– Olá Sango-chan, Miroku-sama. – Kagome os cumprimentou educadamente.

– Olá Kagome e Inuyasha. – Sango devolveu educadamente.

– Kagome-sama, é um prazer revê-la, Inuyasha! – Miroku cumprimentou também, Inuyasha ficou calado.

– Hey, o Miroku me disse que o tal do irmão do Inuyasha vinha com vocês… – começou Sango.

– É mesmo… onde ele tá? – perguntou Miroku percebendo a falta do convidado.

– _Meio-irmão_. – Inuyasha corrigiu furiosamente. – Eu sei lá onde ele se meteu, disse que ia para casa.

– É mesmo, ele pareceu estranho. – disse Kagome lembrando-se da reação dele.

– Por que ele pareceu estranho? – perguntou Sango confusa.

– Por que ele é o irmão do Inuyasha. – concluiu Miroku.

– O que você disse Houshi! – Inuyasha quase se jogou em cima da mesa para poder alcançar Miroku.

– E-eu… nada! – disse Miroku afastando-se da mesa.

– Inuyasha, senta, vamos almoçar que temos que voltar para o trabalho, se ainda não percebeu não estamos mais na faculdade há um bom tempo. – disse Kagome puxando-o pela camisa para que se sentasse ao seu lado.

Inuyasha assim o fez e eles finalmente começaram o seu almoço. A conversa estava interessante e engraçada, estavam se distraindo muito bem, enquanto isso, um pouco longe dali, Rin acabava seu lanche e estava acertando as contas para pode sair da lanchonete, já estava um pouco atrasada, mas não tinha importância, chegaria logo na escola.

Ela não costumava pegar qualquer tipo de transporte, sempre andava a pé para todos os lados, a escola onde trabalhava era um pouco mais longe que a biblioteca, ela demorava cerca de quinze minutos andando da biblioteca até lá. Mas sempre costumava chegar na hora, vez ou outra era que acabava por atrasar-se, como naquele dia.

Ela finalmente chegara aos portões da escola, o porteiro já era seu conhecido há muito tempo, trabalhava lá muito antes de ela chegar.

– Konnichiwa Rin-san. – Rin pôde ouvir a voz do velho senhor, porteiro do colégio que acabara de chegar.

– Konnichiwa Kaito-sama. – Rin cumprimentou-o de volta, educadamente.

– A senhorita está se sentindo bem? – perguntou ele. – Ontem não apareceu, presumi que tivesse passando mal.

– Estou sim me sentindo bem melhor… – disse Rin sorridente. – Eu não pude vir por causa de um pequeno acidente, e também, o Senshi estava no veterinário, não gosto de incomodar a minha nee-san.

– Entendo. – disse o senhor. – Bom, é bom vê-la de novo.

– Não posso dizer o mesmo não é? – ela disse rindo, o que provocou o mesmo no senhor a sua frente. – Mas de qualquer jeito, é bom falar com você de novo.

– Sim Rin-san. – ele disse rindo.

– Bom, eu tenho que ir andando, me atrasei um pouco hoje. – disse ela. – Falo com o senhor depois. Ja ne.

– Ja ne. – o outro respondeu vendo a garota entrar no colégio sendo guiada por seu cão.

Eles poderiam estar num colégio, mas a única condição que Rin impôs ao aceitar trabalhar lá foi que Senshi pudesse estar sempre ao seu lado. E assim foi, ele seguia a garota ou melhor, ela o seguia por todos os lados quando estavam longe de casa. Rin finalmente chegou até a biblioteca, esta estava vazia exceto por alguns funcionários que arrumavam os livros que alguns alunos tinham deixado em cima das mesas, Rin não podia vê-los mas o barulho dos passos era tão freqüente que ela já estava acostumada com aquilo.

Ela seguiu até uma das mesas, já conhecia aquele lugar com a palma de sua mão, nem precisava de Senshi pra poder andar ali dentro, é claro que corria o risco de esbarrar em alguém, mas em geral os outros funcionários não tinham a mesma deficiência dela ou dos alunos que ali estudavam, então pelo menos eles procuravam não o fazer.

Rin sentou-se numa das cadeiras em volta da mesa onde chegara após ter pego um livro, não tinham alunos ali naquele instante e sua função era em geral tomar conta da biblioteca, ler para os alunos nas horas de intervalos se assim eles quisessem e ajudar na busca de algum exemplar, visto que ela já lera 90 dos que ali se encontravam, afinal, não tinha muitas coisas a se fazer sendo cega.

Enquanto ela distraía-se com a leitura de um dos novos livros, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku estavam se despedindo voltando para seus respectivos trabalhos, o almoço já tinha acabado e o horário de almoço tinha-se ido num piscar de olhos.

Além deles, Sesshoumaru estava em sua casa, ou melhor na de Inuyasha dando alguns telefonemas, precisava sair e logo da casa de seu _meio-irmão_, afinal nunca o suportara mesmo, e se de agora em diante pretendia dirigir os negócios do pai de Tokyo, no mínimo precisava ter uma morada fixa. Ele marcara de ir ver alguns dos apartamentos e casas naquela tarde, o que privava Miroku e Inuyasha de sua presença por um dia, um alívio para os dois, com certeza.

O tempo passara sem que Rin percebesse isso e logo ouviu passos apressados pela biblioteca de várias pessoas, ou melhor, de várias crianças, junto com elas, vinha uma pessoa falando para terem calma, certamente uma voz feminina.

– Crianças, por favor, acalmem-se andem devagar, muito cuidado com as estantes. – Rin logo pôde reconhecer a voz de Ayame.

Ayame entrara na biblioteca guiando sua classe de alunos com cerca de sete a oito anos, tinham poucos deles, e todos com a mesma deficiência que Rin, mas assim como ela já conheciam bem o lugar onde estavam acostumados a estudar.

– Professora Ayame! – Rin ouviu uma voz de criança, feminina chamar por Ayame, sorriu ao perceber que já tinham mais companhias para ela ali. – A tia Rin veio hoje!

Rin sorriu mais ainda ao perceber que _estava de volta_. Geralmente as crianças mais novas se referiam a ela desse jeito, Ayame que acabara de avistar a amiga de trabalho, sorriu indo até a criança que perguntara.

– Sim, a tia Rin está aqui hoje. Venha, vamos cumprimentá-la. – disse Ayame segurando a mão da pequena garota para poder levá-la até o lugar em que Rin estava. – Como se sente hoje, Rin?

– Estou bem melhor, obrigada Ayame. – Rin respondeu, tendo sua atenção desviada em seguida para a garota que lhe chamava o nome, bem perto de suas pernas.

– Tia Rin! Por que não veio ontem! A tia Ayame não sabe ler histórias pra gente. – disse a voz infantil já conhecida por Rin.

– Olha só como eles são ingratos! – Ayame falou com um tom divertido.

– Mas é verdade… – continuou a pequena.

– Não tem problema, hoje eu voltei com mais dois livros novos que a tia Ayame me levou ontem, em minha casa, eles são muito bons, você quer ler comigo, pra os seus colegas? Hina? – perguntou segurando as pequenas mãos da garota.

– Hai! – a voz infantil respondeu à pergunta feita por Rin.

– Vamos sentar no chão, é melhor e tem mais espaço, não concorda comigo? – Rin propôs à Hina.

– É sim. Vamos, eu quero ver a história nova. – disse ela parecendo empolgada com a idéia de uma nova aventura.

– Então, tia Ayame, você nos ajuda a formar um circulo para que a gente possa ler pra todo mundo! – perguntou Rin afastando a cadeira na qual estava sentada e acomodando-se no chão.

– Rin, você não tem jeito mesmo… – disse Ayame rindo.

Rin sorriu para ela e Ayame afastou a mesa que estava ali no centro, atrapalhando-os, em seguida dispôs cada criança num lugar do circulo, Rin sentou e Hina sentou entre as pernas dela, apoiando o livro no colo, Rin segurava as mãos dela passando tanto os dedos da garota como os seus pelos sinais em braile, acompanhando a leitura. Rin fazia a narração, e nas falas dos personagens ela alternava com Hina para que ambas interpretassem. Ayume sentou na cadeira antes ocupada por Rin e ficou a observar o modo como ela parecia uma atriz incorporando o personagem e interpretando para as crianças a sua volta, ficava imaginando se as imagens formavam-se em suas cabeças… devia ser difícil, eles nunca tinham visto qualquer tipo de coisa durante sua vida, não sabiam como eram as cores além do eterno manto negro em suas mentes. Mas o jeito como Rin lia e interpretava, parecia que ela tinha mais conhecimento sobre as coisas do mundo que qualquer um que pudesse ver… até mesmo Hina estava aprendendo a interpretar as emoções dos personagens que ela alternava com Rin, tanto era o tempo que já tinha lido ao lado da outra.

Eles permaneceram um certo tempo ali, apenas ouvindo a leitura que as duas faziam, em geral, Rin alternava para ler com as crianças, e às vezes ela deixava que as crianças lessem sozinhas, realmente ela as adorava, assim como as crianças a adoravam também.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, Sesshoumaru já estava acompanhado de um corretor de imóveis, a vista de visitar os apartamentos para ver com qual ficaria. Eles começaram a rodar a cidade pouco depois do almoço, Sesshoumaru nunca gostara de sair para escolher as coisas, mas agora era preciso, e seria apenas àquela tarde, ele simplesmente não se daria aquele sacrifício de seu tempo por mais um dia inteiro. Rodaram a cidade e nenhum lugar parecia bom o suficiente para ele. Em geral, os lugares escolhidos ficavam nos andares mais altos, ou até mesmo na cobertura, era desses lugares que ele gostava, mas não estava se agradando de nenhum deles. O corretor que o acompanhava parecia estar perdendo a paciência, quanto a ele, estava ponderando se teria que passar mais tempo e mais tardes rodando a cidade em busca de algo que o _agradasse_. O relógio em seu pulso marcava 15h43min quando chegaram num dos últimos apartamentos a serem visitados naquela tarde. Ficava na cobertura, era espaçoso, grande o suficiente pelo menos para ele. Era um dos poucos que já estavam mobiliados. Tinha uma suíte e dois quartos vagos. A cozinha, a sala de jantar e a sala de estar, com sofás e poltronas. Tinha uma sacada grande, com uma pequena mesa e três cadeiras ao redor. Ele seguiu até a sacada e apreciou a vista, apoiando as mãos nas grades. O vento soprava forte em seu rosto, observou a movimentação nas ruas logo abaixo. Não tinha muito movimento que se observar. O prédio no qual estava parecia ser o mais alto dali, os outros eram menores mas espaçosos. O lugar parecia bom… e o melhor lado era que ficava longe da casa do _meio-irmão_ e também ficava relativamente perto da empresa, nada que desse para ir de pé, mas perto o suficiente para evitar chegar atrasado.

– E então, o que achou deste Sesshoumaru-sama? – ouviu o corretor perguntar longe da sacada onde ele estava. – Ainda temos mais dois para olhar caso não se interesse, ainda temos algum tempo.

– Ficarei com este. – disse olhando a movimentação na rua lá embaixo.

– Que bom… então, temos apenas que acertar o preço e o pagamento… – começou o corretor abrindo a maleta que trouxera e procurando por alguns papéis.

– Acertamos isso depois. – disse Sesshoumaru desinteressado.

– Mas não quer saber nem o preço… – começou o corretor quando mais uma vez foi interrompido por Sesshoumaru.

– Esteja aqui amanhã às 9h, traga todos os papéis que precisar para fechar o acordo. – disse Sesshoumaru ainda fitando a rua logo abaixo. – Já pretendo me mudar amanhã mesmo…

– Ahn… tudo bem então. – disse o corretor fechando a maleta e dirigindo-se até a porta. – Até amanhã Sesshoumaru-sama.

Não obteve resposta e saiu do apartamento. O que será que ele diria quando percebesse que aquele era o apartamento mais caro da lista que tinham feito? Não importava mais, ganharia muito bem pela venda do apartamento, isso era o que interessava agora.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu a observar a movimentação da rua, sempre gostara de lugares altos. Olhou mais um pouco e decidiu descer para poder andar um pouco e espairecer… esperou pelo elevador, olhou no mostrador do relógio, faltavam cinco minutos para as quatro da tarde. Ainda teria que voltar para dormir na casa do _meio-irmão, _deveria se instalar no novo apartamento apenas no dia seguinte. Deixou a chave com o porteiro na recepção e andou um pouco até o estacionamento para poder pegar seu carro. Quando ia abrir a porta pensou melhor. Não faria mal andar um pouco e conhecer a _vizinhança_. Começou a circular pelas ruas, as coisas pareciam bem tranqüilas naquele lado da cidade, atravessou uma rua e depois de andar mais um pouco e ter virado numa esquina, escutou um barulho alto, era um sinal, de algum colégio indicando o final das aulas provavelmente. Olhou o relógio e já eram 16h. Depois de dar mais alguns passos rápidos avistou o tal colégio. Olhou através das grades que dividiam o pátio da escola. Tinham várias crianças acompanhadas de diversos adultos, talvez seus pais, e outras mulheres que estavam vestindo um tipo de uniforme, estas deveriam ser as professoras. A primeira vista parecia mais um colégio normal, para crianças, mas logo ele percebeu um detalhe importante. As crianças eram _cegas_.

Observou-as brincando umas com as outras através das grades, todos os pequenos grupos estavam acompanhados por uma das professoras que eventualmente guiavam as crianças para fora da escola levando-as até seus pais que acabavam de chegar. Depois de passar os olhos observando-as, parou-os sobre uma pessoa conhecida… ela estava sentada num dos bancos conversando animadamente com uma garotinha que acariciava o pelo de um cão que estava obedientemente sentado ao lado da mulher de longos cabelos pretos. A mulher, tal como a criança que estava ao seu lado mantinha os olhos fechados e segurava a corrente do cachorro. Viu uma outra mulher de cabelos ruivos, aproximar-se segurando as mãos de mais duas garotinhas. Aquela era a irmã de Kagome, Rin, não tinha como esquecer e dava para reconhecer aquele sorriso de longe…

Rin voltara a sua atenção para a mulher que acabara de chegar ao ouvir seu nome ser mencionado.

– Rin… – Ayame chamou-a. – Essas duas querem se despedir de você, e Hina… – dessa vez dirigiu-se para a pequena que acariciava o cachorro. – Sua mãe acaba de chegar.

– Hai, tia Ayame, estou indo. – disse Hina levantando-se do banco onde estivera sentada. – Tchau Senshi… tchau tia Rin!

– Ah! Hina, espere um pouco… – chamou Rin voltando-se para mexer na bolsa que estava em cima da mesa, logo retirou um livro de lá. – Tome, trouxe este livro pra você. Acho que vai se divertir lendo-o… são vários contos de fadas.

– Hai! Arigatou Tia Rin! – disse Hina pegando o livro entre as mãos e sorrindo.

– E vocês duas… até amanhã mocinhas. – despediu-se Rin das garotas que vieram com Ayame.

– Tchau! – as duas despediram-se ao mesmo tempo.

– Vamos garotas, seus pais estão esperando-as. – disse Ayame. – Você já vai Rin? Se quiser posso acompanhá-la.

– Não precisa Ayame… – disse Rin sorridente. – Eu já estou indo com o Senshi, amanhã nos vemos.

– Tudo bem então, até mais. – disse Ayame saindo sendo seguida pelas duas garotas.

– E então, vamos embora Senshi? – Rin chamou virando-se para o lugar onde o cão estava sentado e acariciando sua cabeça.

O cão respondeu com um latido e ela se levantou pegando a sua bolsa e colocando-a nas costas. Senshi foi andando na frente guiando a dona, e à medida que ela andava seguindo-o escutava pessoas conhecidas se despedindo e retribuía o gesto com a mesma resposta. Logo tinha saído dos limites do colégio e estava andando na direção já conhecida para voltar para casa.

Sesshoumaru observou tudo o que a garota fazia, à distância. Não havia necessidade de esconder-se, seria irônico se fizesse algum movimento como esse. Viu-a conversar animadamente com uma simples garotinha e em seguida com uma mulher que deveria ser uma professora. Ela entregara um livro àquela com a qual estivera conversando e continuava a falar com a professora e as novas companhias que chegavam. Depois de certo tempo ela saía do colégio sendo guiada por seu cão de estimação. Parecia uma coisa tão normal, Sesshoumaru começou a pensar se ela realmente não conseguia enxergar… observou-a até que sumiu de sua vista ao virar uma das esquinas.

Ficou pensando por um tempo nas _duas_ garotas que se mostraram para ele. Quando a viu pela primeira vez ela foi tratado da mesma maneira que a tratou e de certa forma não gostara da atitude dela… não gostou de ver que ela quase chorara por causa de suas palavras mal ditas. Mas quando a encontrou mais uma vez, ela sorriu abertamente para ele, claro que não desconfiava de quem ele realmente era, ficava imaginando como ela reagiria se descobrisse que ele era o mesmo homem que quase a atropelara… ficava imaginando se aquele sorriso desapareceria da face dela tão rápido quanto as lágrimas dela surgiram naquele dia.

Depois de perceber que passara tempo demais parado ali, na calçada, fitando o lugar pelo qual ela desaparecera, voltou finalmente para o prédio para pegar seu carro que ainda estava no estacionamento deste.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida sentiu-se sem controle sobre seus próprios pensamentos, ela não saía de sua cabeça, o modo como ela falara com ele, como o tratara sem saber quem realmente era, o modo como agira com as crianças naquela manhã e como parecia agir com todos da mesma maneira, com o mesmo sorriso, menos para ele… aquele detalhe pareceu _decepcioná-lo?_

Chegou até o estacionamento e entrou no carro fechando a porta e ligando este depois de colocar a chave na ignição. Respirou profundamente e balançou levemente a cabeça para os lados para poder afastar qualquer tipo de pensamento intruso que resolvesse aparecer. Passou a primeira macha e acelerou para sair daquele lugar. Por um lado parecera bom escolher aquele apartamento, ela trabalhava perto de lá, por outro parecera ruim aquela escolha, afinal, _ela trabalhava perto de lá._ Podia dizer que estava realmente confuso quanto a seus pensamentos por uma pessoa que simplesmente não conhecia… mas tinha certeza que sendo ela irmã de Kagome, não tardaria a encontrá-la eventualmente mais uma vez. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela descobriria que o _Fluffy_ era na verdade o mesmo ignorante que a ajudara.

Parou diante do sinal vermelho e deixou que um meio sorriso escapasse de seus lábios ao lembrar do apelido que recebera do meio-irmão por causa dos longos cabelos que sempre relutara em cortar, naquela hora poderia tê-lo acertado no meio do nariz, mas pela primeira vez viu-se aliviado pelo fato do irmão tê-lo chamado daquele jeito… acertaria as contas outra hora.

Rin já tinha chegado em casa depois de algum tempo andando pela calçada. Arrumou esta e em seguida rumou para o banheiro, precisava relaxar um pouco na banheira. Seus dias eram sempre tão tranqüilos, nunca tinha motivos para reclamar de seu trabalho, tal como inúmeras pessoas faziam, inclusive Kagome, Inuyasha e Sango. Era tão melhor ficar na companhia das crianças e das amigas de trabalho que não se importava com esses mínimos detalhes. Mas tinha que reconhecer que às vezes era meio cansativo, e chegar em casa e relaxar na banheira era a melhor opção do dia. Ficou deitada sob a água espumada escutando a música tocar no seu CD-player. Não percebeu quanto tempo já tinha se passado desde que chegara em casa, arrumara as coisas e entrara no banho, apenas acordou de sua vida relaxante quando ouviu a voz de Kagome partir da sala de estar.

– Rin-chan! – ela chamou pela irmã.

– Estou no banho, onee-chan! – respondeu Rin baixando o volume do som.

Não obteve resposta e aumentou o volume, apressando-se em sair da banheira antes que sua pele começasse a enrugar tanto era o tempo que já estava ali. Quando finalmente terminou seu banho seguiu até seu quarto para se trocar. Vestiu uma camisa folgada de mangas compridas e tecido leve, e um short curto de elástico e folgado, uma típica roupa para dormir. Saiu do quarto ainda com a toalha enrolada nos cabelos e seguiu até a sala onde ouviu o som da TV ligada com Kagome provavelmente assistindo.

– Onee-chan? – Rin chamou a outra para certificar-se de que ela estava lá.

– Ah! Rin-chan, demorou pra sair do banho… – disse Kagome. – Eu estou precisando de um também… como foi hoje no trabalho?

– O de sempre, muitas crianças. – disse Rin sentando-se esparramada num dos sofás, sorridente.

– Você vai dar uma ótima mãe… não sei como consegue ficar tanto tempo com tantas crianças, elas realmente parecem não gostar da clínica. – disse Kagome diminuindo um pouco o volume da televisão.

– É claro que parecem não gostar… elas ficam com medo K-chan, devia entender melhor… – disse Rin. – Tendo que fazer todos aqueles exercícios depois de terem se machucado. Isso já aconteceu algumas vezes lá no colégio… nem todas as crianças nasceram cegas, umas ficaram por conta de acidentes, precisa ver como elas ficam nos primeiros dias, com medo e sem conseguirem se guiar sozinhas… totalmente inseguras de si mesmas… deve acontecer a mesma coisa com as crianças que você cuida vez ou outra na clínica… elas ficam com medo de que não possam voltar a se mover como antes.

– Talvez seja isso mesmo… – disse Kagome.

– Mas e então, como foi o seu almoço? – perguntou Rin sorridente.

– Ah… foi ótimo! – disse Kagome empolgada. – Eu o Inuyasha, a Sango e o Miroku ficamos conversando e nos divertindo por um bom tempo, deveria ter ficado com a gente, o Inuyasha levava você no trabalho depois…

– Mas e o irmão do Inuyasha? – perguntou Rin. – Não seria um almoço de negócios?

– Ah… o _Sesshoumaru-sama_ saiu logo depois que você foi embora, disse que tinha assuntos pendentes das filiais da Inglaterra pra resolver. – explicou Kagome como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Ele parece uma pessoa muito séria…

– Como você disse que ele se chamava? – perguntou Rin não acreditando que escutara mesmo aquele nome.

– Ah! O Inuyasha não o apresentou direito pra você. – disse Kagome rindo com a lembrança do apelido que Inuyasha tinha dado ao irmão. – Ele se chama Sesshoumaru, Taisho Sesshoumaru.

– _Eu não acredito nisso! Sabia que tinha ouvido aquele nome antes!_ – disse Rin para si mesma, parecendo irritada à simples menção do nome daquele homem.

– O que aconteceu Rin-chan? Tem algo de errado com o nome dele? – perguntou Kagome.

– Ah… não, não tem nee-chan, só parece meio… _diferente_. – disse Rin tentando parecer calma, sorrindo. – _"Deve ter sido por isso que ele não falou comigo quando nos encontramos… pelo menos ele pareceu seguir o que eu pedi."_

Lembrou-se que desejou nunca mais ouvir a voz dele novamente, já que teria certeza de que não o veria de qualquer jeito. Decidiu esquecer aquilo por hora, mas tinha certeza que aquela não seria a última vez que encontrara com ele. Sendo ele irmão de Inuyasha, certamente se encontrariam mais vezes, eventualmente.

– Ah… que horas são K-chan? – perguntou Rin sentando-se direito no sofá.

– Ahn… – Kagome consultou o relógio de pulso. – São 18h13min… por quê?

– Eu acho que já está na hora de preparar o jantar. – disse Rin se levantando e indo na direção da cozinha.

– Ah… eu vou tomar um banho enquanto isso. – disse Kagome.

– Não vai sair hoje com Inuyasha? – perguntou Rin parando na porta da cozinha.

– Não, não vamos sair hoje. – disse Kagome. – Ele está muito ocupado com trabalhos da faculdade, está no último ano já, tem que se dedicar um pouco mais… e ainda tem os problemas da empresa… affz… ele me falou alguma coisa só que eu não entendi nada.

– Tudo bem então. – disse Rin. – Pode ir tomar seu banho.

Kagome desligou a TV e seguiu para o banheiro para poder tomar seu tão desejado banho, enquanto Rin preparava a comida.

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru estava em seu quarto na casa de Inuyasha preparando algumas coisas no seu _lap top_. Antes de assumir por completo a presidência teria que deixar as coisas na Europa em ordem. A empresa deixada pelo seu pai era muito grande e com muitas filiais, mas as principais estavam ali no Japão e na Europa. Teria que eventualmente voltar ao outro continente para poder acertar as coisas lá, mas se fixaria no seu país natal. Só não poderia deixar que nada saísse de controle. Inuyasha mesmo sendo advogado continuaria na vice-presidência das empresas fazendo algumas coisas dispensáveis, como participar das reuniões e dos conselhos dando opiniões sem sentido. Depois de concluir uns relatórios nos quais estava trabalhando desligou o pequeno aparelho e levantou-se da escrivaninha deixando todos os papéis em devida ordem. Precisava dar uma olhada nuns livros de administração para poder concluir um outro trabalho para as empresas. Andou na direção da estante onde depositara todos os livros que trouxera de sua antiga casa e depois de vasculhar todas as laterais dos livros em busca do título que desejava, parou ao perceber que não estava ali.

– Kuso! – praguejou ao lembrar-se que tinha deixado-o em sua casa na Europa. – Logo quando preciso dele.

Suspirou fundo e sentou-se na cama desabotoando os botões da camisa e tirando esta, jogando-a em cima de uma cadeira. Deitou-se na cama, cansado de sua tarde cheia de voltas e mais voltas. Decidiu por fim que passaria em alguma biblioteca ou livraria para reaver as informações que precisava do livro, poderiam ser simplesmente irrelevantes, mas gostava sempre de uma boa leitura, e aquele livro era realmente bom. Sem que ele percebesse acabou adormecendo ali mesmo e ignorando o seu jantar.

Mais um fatídico dia para Kagome e sua vida na clínica com pacientes que não queriam fazer o que ela mandava, acabava de começar. Escutou as batidas na porta e a voz da irmã mais nova chamando-a. Sem outra opção e cedendo às ameaças de que se ela não se levantasse chamaria Inuyasha para tirá-la dali, e naquela altura não duvidava que Rin realmente fizesse aquilo. Foi até o banheiro entre bocejos demorados de cinco em cinco minutos. Tomou seu banho e trocou de roupa. Depois de tomar um demorado banho de cabeça estava mais uma vez acordada e pronta para seu dia cansativo.

– Bom dia Rin-chan. – Kagome cumprimentou a irmã ao entrar na cozinha e sentar-se em seu lugar à mesa. Rin estava colocando a comida para Senshi.

– Bom dia K-chan. – cumprimentou Rin indo até a pia para lavar as mãos e em seguida sentar-se e acompanhar a irmã no café da manhã. – Parece que decidiu acordar de vez agora.

– É… – disse Kagome num tom cansativo. – Vou conseguir chegar no trabalho sem me atrasar.

– Isso é uma coisa boa. – disse Rin. – Eu vou de novo para a biblioteca hoje. Você vem almoçar em casa?

– Iie… combinei de ir almoçar com Sango, você quer vir com a gente? – perguntou Kagome.

– Até que não seria uma má idéia, mas não, obrigada. – disse Rin. – Eu vou voltar para casa e descansar um pouco para depois ir para o colégio. Quem sabe outro dia talvez.

– É, pode ser… – disse Kagome. – Agora deixa eu terminar de comer logo pra poder ir embora.

– Tudo bem. – concordou Rin.

Enquanto elas começavam o seu café da manhã, Inuyasha acabara de acordar em sua casa e se arrumara para poder descer para a sua refeição matinal, ao chegar na cozinha já avistou o irmão mais velho sentado num dos extremos da mesa, tomando chá e lendo um jornal.

– Você já está aí! – disse Inuyasha bocejando e sentando-se no outro extremo da mesa.

– Não, é só um produto da sua mente insana. – respondeu Sesshoumaru sarcástico, ainda de olhos no jornal.

– Feh… – resmungou Inuyasha enquanto uma empregada vinha colocar a comida na mesa. – Você já está indo para a empresa?

– Eu não, você. – corrigiu Sesshoumaru. – Vou tirar essa manhã para me instalar no meu novo apartamento. Só irei para a empresa durante a tarde.

– Tudo bem… eu não fico lá durante a tarde mesmo. – disse Inuyasha.

– Eu supus que você devesse me passar as informações sobre a empresa, _irmãozinho._ – disse de maneira irônica.

– O Miroku vai estar lá, você pode perguntar a ele. Não vou ficar perdendo minhas aulas por que você esqueceu como se usam os _kanji's_. – disse Inuyasha ao que recebeu um olhar ameaçador do irmão, por cima das folhas do jornal.

– Se ele for tão incompetente quanto você me impressiona que a empresa tenha durado até hoje… – comentou Sesshoumaru terminando de tomar o seu chá e fechando o jornal.

– Feh… – Inuyasha resmungou mais uma vez em resposta ao comentário do irmão, importando-se em apenas terminar o seu café da manhã.

Sesshoumaru lançou um breve olhar ao seu relógio de pulso e levantou-se da cadeira, deixando o jornal devidamente dobrado em cima da mesa.

– Já está na minha hora. – disse seguindo para fora da sala, passando pelo lado do irmão, antes de sair parou encostado na batente desta e falou para que Inuyasha escutasse. – Ah… e caso tenha esquecido, o meu nome ainda é _Sesshoumaru._

Retirou-se da sala deixando o irmão mais novo pensando no porquê de ele ter dito aquilo. O relógio no pulso de Sesshoumaru já marcava 8h, tinha marcado de acertar tudo com o corretor às nove horas daquela manhã, não queria se atrasar, o quanto antes saísse da casa de Inuyasha, melhor, e ainda por cima, bem longe dali.

Não demorou que Sesshoumaru chegasse até o apartamento que escolhera para morar, cerca de dez minutos depois o corretor que lhe mostrara o lugar apareceu para que fechassem o acordo e ele assinasse todos os papéis. Depois de ler com calma os contratos os quais iria assinar e certificar-se de que estava tudo em ordem, Sesshoumaru assinou e apertou a mão do corretor, despedindo-se, agora ficando com a chave de seu novo apartamento. Mais uma vez seguiu até a sacada observando a rua lá em baixo, foi então que percebeu que dali mesmo dava para avistar o colégio no qual vira Rin no dia anterior. Perdendo-se por algum tempo em seus pensamentos, finalmente olhou para o relógio e viu que passava das dez da manhã. Era melhor ir dar uma olhada no livro que queria ter visto na noite passada e em seguida arrumar algum lugar para almoçar para poder ir para a empresa.

Saiu do lugar fechando a porta atrás de si e colocando a chave no bolso. Pegou a chave do carro e seguiu para o estacionamento, ligando este e saindo do prédio. Antes de mais nada teria que achar uma biblioteca. Tinha certeza de ter visto uma quando foi almoçar com Inuyasha e Kagome no dia anterior, seguiu de carro passando pela rua do colégio para deficientes visuais, parou no sinal vermelho observando algumas crianças atravessarem a rua, acompanhados de seus pais. Assim que o sinal abriu, acelerou buscando pelo lugar que estivera ontem, devia ser perto dali, o ambiente lhe era familiar. Depois de uns vinte minutos rodando e entrando em ruas diversas achou finalmente o lugar onde tinham ido, e pôde confirmar que realmente tinha avistado a tal biblioteca. O prédio desta era grande, de primeiro andar. Estacionou o carro no acostamento e seguiu até esta. Assim que entrou foi direto para o balcão para se informar onde exatamente tinham os livros de que precisava, com certeza não os acharia sozinho naquele lugar enorme e cheio dos mais diversos livros.

– Com licença… – chamou a atenção da mulher idosa que ficava no balcão da recepção.

– Sim? – perguntou ela de maneira gentil.

– Eu queria saber onde posso achar livros de administração. – disse Sesshoumaru no seu habitual tom.

– Ah, claro, na quinta estante do lado esquerdo, bem ali. – ela disse apontando o lugar entre as diversas estante enfileiradas.

Sesshoumaru fez um breve aceno com a cabeça e seguiu até onde ela indicou. Tinham fileiras de estantes que se seguiam paralelas de ambos os lados da enorme sala, ele passou pelo meio das fileiras de estantes, no espaço entre as estantes tinham mesas para que as pessoas pudessem ler. Como toda biblioteca esta, estava num completo silêncio. Tinham algumas pessoas que provavelmente trabalhavam lá e estavam organizando os livros que haviam sido deixados sobre as mesas, outras poucas pessoas estavam lendo concentradas. Ele chegou até a quinta estante, uma das últimas. Observou mesa entre as estantes que tinham apenas livros de administração, depois seguiu para uma delas para procurar o livro que desejava. Começou a ler os títulos nas laterais que estavam expostas, mas antes de chegar ao livro desejado, pensou ter ouvido algum barulho vindo de algumas estantes à frente certamente. Parou para ouvir melhor, mas não escutou mais nada, voltou a procurar o livro que desejava, quando mais uma vez escutou o barulho, e dessa vez teve certeza, era o som de _risadas_. Recolocou no lugar o livro que _pensava_ em tirar da prateleira e seguiu os sons que pareceram tornar-se constantes e abafados.

– _Isso é uma biblioteca… precisa-se de silêncio! Quem está fazendo esse barulho? _– falava consigo mesmo seguindo os sons para mais fundo na biblioteca até chegar as duas últimas prateleiras. Parou escondendo-se atrás de uma das estantes e olhando quem estava entre estas duas.

Estas tinham um espaço maior entre elas, a mesa também era maior e com mais lugares, muito mais lugares. Percebeu que todos ali eram _crianças. _Ou pelo menos quase todos, seus olhos encontraram um conhecido rosto de olhos fechados do lado oposto ao que ele estava, sentada numa das pequenas cadeiras da mesa, com um livro aberto sobre as pernas, as crianças olhavam interessadas para ela e no momento estavam com as mãos sobre as bocas tentando parar com as próprias risadas, até mesmo ela estava tentando conter o próprio riso, de maneira séria que chegava a ser engraçada. Ao lado dela tinha um cão deitado obedientemente. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e tinha os longos cabelos negros presos num coque baixo.

– Shhh… – ela fez um sinal levando o dedo indicador até a boca, pedindo o silêncio dos outros, que rapidamente tentaram conter as risadas. – Lembrem que estamos numa biblioteca, temos de fazer silêncio ou seremos expulsos!

– Hai! – as crianças responderam em coro com um tom baixo, quase um sussurro da parte de cada uma.

– Já disse para fazerem silêncio! – Rin repetiu tentando não rir das próprias ordens, ao que as crianças tinham respondido alto demais.

Todas abafaram risadas mais uma vez. Sesshoumaru permanecia a observar atento cada movimento e palavra deles, nenhuma das crianças parecia ter percebido a presença dele e tão pouco Rin o perceberia caso não escutasse sua voz. Nem ele mesmo percebeu quando uma garotinha passou por ele indo até perto das outras, mas tal como ele, não ousara se aproximar mais, ficara apenas observando…

– Então, podemos continuar… – disse Rin já levando as mãos para as folhas em branco, tentando perceber em que parte da leitura parara.

– Hey… por que você lê de olhos fechados? – a garotinha que passara por Sesshoumaru tomara coragem para se pronunciar.

As crianças, que estavam prestando atenção em Rin, viraram-se para ela e Rin ergueu a cabeça em sua direção ainda de olhos fechados, como costumava ficar.

– Hm? – Rin questionou ao ouvir a infantil voz desconhecida a seus ouvidos. – Quem perguntou isso? Não reconheço a sua voz.

– Er que eu… acabei de chegar e vi você lendo para os outros, pensei que pudesse ficar também… – disse a garotinha com uma voz tímida.

Rin sorriu com a pergunta que ela fez, ainda mantendo a cabeça virada na direção da pequena, de onde ouvira a voz.

– Claro! Venha até aqui. – disse colocando o livro em cima da mesa e chamando a garota.

A pequena garota seguiu hesitante até o local onde Rin estava e parou diante dela, Rin percebeu a aproximação dela, e estendeu a mão.

– Segure minha mão. – pediu Rin.

A garota fez o que ela mandou e segurou sua mão, Rin percebeu a pequena mão dela sobre a sua e a segurou firme. Segurou a criança entre os braços e colocou-a sentada em suas pernas, em seguida pegou o livro que depositara sobre a mesa e colocou nas pernas da garota para que pudessem voltar a ler em seguida.

– E então, qual o seu nome? – perguntou Rin antes de voltar à leitura.

– Eu sou Kanna. – respondeu a garota de maneira tímida. Todos estavam olhando para ela, até mesmo Sesshoumaru estava interessado no que aconteceria.

– Muito prazer Kanna, eu sou Rin. – disse ela educadamente. – Crianças, vamos dar um 'oi' para Kanna?

– Oi Kanna! – cumprimentaram as crianças sorridentes e Rin sorriu com o volume da voz delas.

– Bem, você me perguntou por que eu leio com os olhos fechados… – disse Rin. – O fato é que eu não sou como você, eu não posso enxergar nada.

Sesshoumaru percebeu a simplicidade com a qual ela falou aquilo, parecia tão comum, nem sequer parecia afetá-la de maneira nenhuma, e ela falou sorrindo…

– Não pode? Por quê? – perguntou Kanna parecendo interessada.

– Não, por que eu nasci com um problema nos meus olhos e agora não posso ver nada, então, eu procuro andar sempre de olhos fechados, já que não fará muita diferença. – ela riu do próprio comentário, Kanna sorriu também e continuou o seu interrogatório.

– Então como você anda sozinha? – perguntou a garota gostando das respostas divertidas.

– Ah… eu não ando sozinha, só em lugares que eu conheço, como a minha casa, quando eu saio, o Senshi aqui vem comigo. – ela indicou o cachorro deitado ao seu lado e acariciou a cabeça dele.

– Mas então como você lê para eles? – perguntou ela visivelmente confusa.

– Com as mãos, veja… – ela mostrou o livro para a garota, com as escritas em braile.

– Mas não tem letras aqui. – disse Kanna mais confusa ainda.

– Bom, não adiantaria muito já que eu não posso vê-las, não é? – mais uma vez Rin sorriu do próprio comentário, Kanna fez o mesmo.

Sesshoumaru continuava a observar, parecia atraído pela simples conversa que as duas tinham, pela calma e serenidade com a qual ela falava da própria deficiência, como se não fosse nenhum tipo de deficiência.

– Dê-me a sua mão… – Rin disse estendendo a sua mão direita.

A garota estendeu a sua pequena mão até alcançar a de Rin, esta segurou a pequena mão e fez com que os dedos de Kanna passassem pelos símbolos em relevo na página do livro que seguravam.

– São pontinhos… – Kanna notou.

– Isso mesmo… esses pontinhos são as minhas letras. – explicou Rin. – É assim que eu leio. E então, você quer ficar pra ouvir o resto da estória?

– Hai! – respondeu ela sorridente, perdendo a timidez de início.

– Então, sente-se aqui do meu lado. – ela disse quando a garota levantou-se de seu colo. – Pegue uma das cadeiras.

Sesshoumaru viu Kanna pegar a cadeira o mais rápido que pôde e voltar para o lado de Rin para olhar fixamente para ela passando as mãos sobre a folha, procurando o lugar onde tinha parado para pode voltar a ler. Logo as mãos dela pararam sobre um ponto no meio da página e ela começou a falar como se estivesse narrando alguma peça de aventura, interpretando cada pequeno detalhe da narração.

– _A princesa então correu o mais rápido que pôde, fugindo do grande Dragão de Asas Douradas…_

Sesshoumaru observava cada movimento que ela fazia a cada parte de sua narração, ela parecia estar presenciando a cena, e mesmo lendo as descrições, parecia já ter visto cada um dos personagens e cenários ali exaltados, ela surpreendia as crianças com o seu modo de ler, quando vez ou outra acabava parando a leitura deixando-os na expectativa do que aconteceria e voltava a ler repentinamente assustando-os e tirando breves risadas aliviadas das bocas de cada um. Os personagens começavam a aparecer e tornavam a estória mais cômica e divertida, para cada um deles Rin demonstrava uma atuação diferente… ela parecia tão feliz lendo pra ele, sorrindo… parecia tão mais _bonita._ Sem que ele percebesse um meio-sorriso surgiu em sua face e continuou a observar a garota, quando uma voz chamou sua atenção, vinha de seu lado.

– Ela é uma garota esperta. – disse uma voz idosa que Sesshoumaru teve a impressão de já ter ouvido, quando se virou para constar quem era, percebeu que era a senhora do balcão na recepção, a bibliotecária. – E muito bonita também, não acha?

– Ela trabalha aqui? – Sesshoumaru logo mudou de assunto, mantendo o tom baixo o suficiente para não atrapalhar a leitura.

– Ah… Rin? Não, não trabalha. – disse a senhora. – No começo ela costumava vir apenas ler aqui, mas aos poucos começou a ler para as crianças… não tem muito que ela possa fazer, o que sei é que sempre adorou os livros, faz muito tempo que ela vem aqui. As crianças adoram a sua companhia e sua leitura. – a senhora sorriu ao ver Rin interpretar mais uma das falas.

– Ela vem sempre? – perguntou Sesshoumaru tendo os olhos mais uma vez fixados na figura feminina a sua frente.

– Umas três vezes por semana. – disse a senhora. – Ela também trabalha todas as tardes na biblioteca de um colégio aqui… não muito longe.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado apenas observando-a continuar a sua leitura.

– Ela é realmente um anjo. – disse a senhora sorrindo. – Você já deve ter achado o que buscava.

– Hai… – ele respondeu ainda observando a garota.

A senhora sorriu ao receber a resposta dele e perceber o seu sentido ambíguo, saiu logo em seguida deixando que Rin terminasse a sua leitura e que Sesshoumaru apenas a observasse atentamente. Depois de alguns minutos, uma mulher passou por Sesshoumaru chegando até as crianças e avistando quem queria.

– Kanna! – a mulher chamou. – Venha, está na hora de irmos.

– Hai Kaa-san! – respondeu a garota alegre enquanto Rin interrompia sua leitura ao ouvir a voz da mulher. – Tchau Rin-san.

– Até mais Kanna. – respondeu Rin enquanto a garota dirigia-se até sua mãe.

Kanna chegou até a mulher e segurou a sua mão.

– Parece que você se divertiu não foi filha? – perguntou sorridente a mãe da garota.

– Sim kaa-san, foi muito legal. – disse Kanna também sorridente. – Podemos voltar mais vezes?

– É claro. – disse a mulher. – Mas agora temos que ir para casa, papai está nos esperando.

– Hai! – e saiu andando pelo longo corredor até a entrada, seguindo a mulher.

Sesshoumaru observou que Rin ia voltar a ler a história quando ouviu o seu relógio apitar.

– Ah não, parece que não vamos poder continuar a estória hoje crianças. – disse Rin, ela ouviu um suspiro decepcionado das crianças e algumas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo o porquê de não poderem continuar. – Eu preciso voltar para casa, tenho que trabalhar durante a tarde. Continuaremos a leitura um outro dia, tudo bem? Prometo que da próxima vez chegaremos ao final do livro. Já estamos quase já. Não esqueçam da parte na qual paramos!

– Hai! – responderam as crianças já mais animadas com a notícia.

Elas começaram a se despedir umas por cima das outras, dizendo 'tchau' e 'até mais', Rin despediu-se de todas elas de uma só vez, e quando todas tinham se ido, ela deu um suspiro pesado, e voltou-se para o cachorro ao seu lado.

– Veja só Senshi… – ela começou com um lindo sorriso no rosto. – Conseguimos uma nova amiga, você não está feliz!

O cão sentou-se respondendo a sua dona com um latido baixo, Rin acariciou a cabeça dele.

– Bom garoto, então, vamos indo para casa? Temos que trabalhar ainda hoje! – disse levantando-se e segurando firme a coleira dele.

O cão levantou-se e começou a andar passando pela mesa e seguindo para o corredor, Sesshoumaru afastou-se do lugar onde estava, sentando-se numa das cadeiras que tinha ao lado da estante. Observou Rin desaparecer, junto com o seu cão de estimação. Tinha esquecido completamente do livro que viera buscar, certamente achara algo bem mais interessante para observar. Sorriu internamente ao lembrar das interpretações dela e de seus sorrisos para as crianças antes ali presentes.

– "_Sorrindo para as crianças… para as crianças…"_ – pensava consigo mesmo.

Levantou-se da cadeira e seguiu para fora do local sem nem mesmo consultar o livro que queria, começou a sentir que pela primeira vez em sua vida arrependia de seus atos. Entrou no carro estacionado no acostamento e fechou a porta com força. Parou pensativo por uns instantes e logo balançava a cabeça tentando tirar tudo aquilo da cabeça, nunca se arrependera de nada que tivesse feito… e não se arrependeria de nada agora… ligou o carro e acelerou, partindo para a empresa. Assim que virou uma esquina avistou Rin andando acompanhando o seu cão-guia, fitou-a por uns segundos antes de voltar a prestar atenção na estrada a sua frente, será que não estava mesmo _arrependido?_

**Final do Capítulo Três**

**Olah pessoinhas... voltei com mais um cap da minha fic BYE!**

**E enton, o q ces acharam? Foi maus a demora, mas keria atualizar td de uma vez soh... sabe como eh neh.. well finalmente tah ai mais um cap... agradeço imensamente aos q deixaram review, e aos q leram e naum deixaram tbm... sei q tem gente sem tempo... uu**

**Well... se tiverem tempo e acharem q eu mereço... esperarei ansiosa por mais reviews...**

**kissus da Mitz-chan... Ja ne!**


	4. Pétalas de Sakura

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Behind Your Eyes**

**Capítulo Quatro: Pétalas de Sakura**

A tarde de Sesshoumaru fora bem cansativa. Depois de sair da biblioteca e almoçar em um conhecido restaurante, seguiu para a empresa ainda pensando naquela garota de cabelos negros e de jeito intrigante. Como conseguia se apoderar tão fácil de seus pensamentos? Além do que, isso resultara numa boa dor de cabeça, esta aumentara consideravelmente quando chegara até seu destino e tivera de ouvir a voz irritante de Miroku, passando-lhe várias informações sobre a empresa, dados, transações, economia… quando estava livre para ir para casa, já passavam das 17h, mas mesmo assim ficou feliz em sair do prédio e seguir para sua nova casa, bem longe do irmão. Àquela altura, não estava mais com uma simples dor de cabeça e sim com uma terrível enxaqueca.

Estava finalmente livre dos pensamentos sobre Rin, nem ao menos se lembrava da origem da sua dor de cabeça, mas tinha muito mais coisa assolando a sua mente, o rendimento da empresa, as transações, as filias, problemas com os funcionários, estava tudo um desastre e mesmo assim ele não sabia como a filial conseguia se manter no centro das demais e com o maior rendimento. Devia ser realmente um mistério. Ou quem sabe a história fantasiosa de que o corpo do fundador da empresa estava na verdade apodrecendo num caixão que permanecia na sala da presidência, escondido num dos cofres secretos… ele riu com esse pensamento. Como os funcionários poderiam ser tão idiotas a ponto de acreditar em tal tolice? Por Deus… pelo menos aquele pensamento irônico lhe dera vontade de rir mesmo com a dor de cabeça que estava.

Olha através do pára-brisas, o sol ainda estava se pondo, mas mesmo assim já estava escuro pelo simples fato de que nuvens negras cobriam o céu, indicando que uma chuva bem forte estava por vir. Quando estava perto de chegar em casa, a algumas quadras de distância, já começara a chuviscar, ligou os limpadores, e quanto mais acelerava o carro de acordo com a velocidade dos carros adiante, a chuva engrossava. Mais um pouco e estaria em casa para finalmente poder ter seu tão merecido descanso.

Parou no sinal vermelho, e quando estava relaxando com seus pensamentos e na esperança de que sua enxaqueca tivesse fim com aquele clima mais frio e calmo, avistou na calçada a mulher de cabelos negros, com seu cão-guia, correndo para tentar fugir da chuva, na direção de sua casa. Observou-a por um minuto e impressionou-se com o que viu, ela corria tão alegre que parecia uma criança brincando na chuva. Ele não podia escutar suas risadas de dentro do carro fechado, mas pelos movimentos e as passadas rápidas e longas para acompanhar o cão que corria desenfreado à frente, tinha a certeza de que ela ria como se aquela fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. Admirou a ação dela… realmente não havia como negar que parecia muito com uma criança, e ao mesmo tempo, não parecia ser cega. Durante aqueles segundos nos quais permaneceu a fitá-la, todas as suas preocupações pareceram ter ido embora e de repente a idéia de correr na chuva como se tivesse nascido ontem parecia maravilhosa. Ela fazia aquilo parecer tão _divertido…_ há quanto tempo que nem ao menos pensava nessa palavra? Foi tirado de seus pensamentos de maneira brusca quando ouviu a buzina do carro logo atrás do seu, indicando que o sinal já estava verde. Passou a marcha e seguiu caminho, tentando avistar a garota pelo retrovisor, mas a chuva já impedia isso.

No exato momento que quis fitá-la pelo retrovisor, lembrou-se de que _ela_ era a pessoa que não podia enxergar ali, como corria daquele jeito confiando naquele cão? E se algo acontecesse no caminho para casa? Sofresse algum acidente e ninguém estivesse por lá para ajudá-la? Será que ela sempre fazia isso? Agindo como uma louca correndo no meio da rua sem ao menos conseguir enxergá-la…?

Mas não era da conta dele o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer, não era mesmo? Antes que pudesse responder a sua própria questão, percebeu que fazia uma curva brusca para retornar e segui-la. O seu carro voltou meio caminho até alcançar o sinal no qual parara e depois seguir por uma esquina onde percebera que ela virara, pensava que possivelmente a perderia de vista na correria que a garota estivera e na demora que ele tivera para poder voltar… mas enganou-se quando viu que ela estava sentada num banco amparado por uma sacada de uma casa de dois andares, estava descansando pelo visto, o seu cão também. Ela sorria abertamente enquanto acariciava a cabeça do animal de estimação, parecia achar graça de tudo aquilo, da correria que acabara de dar. Ele não achava, e se algo tivesse acontecido afinal?

– _Mas o que diabos estou pensando? O que estou fazendo?! – _ele perguntava a si mesmo, ainda fitando Rin do lado de fora do carro.

Estacionou o carro no acostamento um pouco distante dela, ficou apenas esperando. Se ela não andasse logo para casa era capaz de pegar uma gripe ou até mesmo uma pneumonia, ela tinha de ser louca mesmo. Mas ao simplesmente pensar nisso, viu-a levantar-se e esticar os braços como se estivesse se espreguiçando.

Do lado de fora do carro, o ambiente era completamente diferente…

– Ah!!! Há quanto tempo não corremos na chuva, não é Senshi? – Rin falava para o cão que latia de maneira alegre. – É, eu sei, é bem divertido… – falava como se entendesse cada latido do animal ao seu lado, sentiu que o cão começava a se sacudir, tirando o excesso de água da pelagem, causando tantos pingos quanto a chuva que caía… ergueu os braços diante do rosto como se quisesse se proteger… – Hey! Pára com isso, Senshi! – ela gritava ainda rindo.

Sesshoumaru prestara atenção que depois daquela cena, ela passava a mão pelos cabelos, limpando o rosto também, ao mesmo tempo em que mais pingos de chuva caíam neste. O que diabos ela ainda estava esperando para ir para casa e sair daquela chuva? Relutou em sair do carro e tentar dar-lhe carona, sabia que ela não aceitaria nem que ele fosse a última pessoa viva no mundo. Mas não precisou esperar mais, quando percebeu que ela voltara a mover-se, dessa vez andando calmamente como se nem chovendo estivesse. Tinham muitas pessoas correndo da chuva ou tentando amparar-se em algum lugar… mas impressionantemente ele conseguia vê-la apenas.

Estacionou o carro na esquina da casa dela e percebeu quando ela tirou a bolsa das costas para vasculhar lá dentro em busca de algo, quando tirou o que queria, aparentemente a chave de casa, a porta já se abrira com estrondo, ato provocado pela sua irmã que parecia preocupada e começava a falar muitas coisas, mas mesmo assim, Rin continuava a rir, só que desta vez tentando parecer sem graça pelo que fizera. Ele não permaneceu muito mais tempo ali, passou a marcha ré e saiu do lugar, indo finalmente na direção da sua casa. Na porta da casa de Rin, a garota virara a cabeça levemente, percebendo algo afastar-se, mas como sempre não deveria ser nada demais, apenas voltou a atenção para a irmã que não percebera o gesto e continuara com a discussão e a preocupação de irmã mais velha.

– Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas?! Andando por aí, nessa chuva?! Devia ter me ligado para ir te pegar lá no colégio, pelo menos eu me daria ao trabalho de levar algum guarda-chuva. – implicava Kagome. – Você vai ficar doente desse jeito!

– K-chan, eu garanto que ficarei mais doente se você não me deixar entrar… – dissera Rin ainda se protegendo da chuva sob a sacada da casa.

– Ah! Entre logo! O que está esperando?! – mandou Kagome dando espaço para a irmã entrar em casa.

O cão entrou acompanhado da dona e em seguida se sacudiu mais uma vez, dentro de casa, molhando todo o corredor. Kagome olhou para os lados vendo o estrago do ato do animal, suspirando pesadamente por ter que limpar tudo aquilo, Rin apenas riu mais uma vez.

– Ahh Senshi!!! Você me paga!!! – reclamava Kagome com todo o ar de seus pulmões. Agora ela também estava molhada com pequenos pingos de água.

Em resposta, o cão latiu, parecendo divertir-se.

– Eu vou dar um banho no Senshi, depois eu vou tomar o meu banho. – dissera Rin sorrindo.

– De maneira alguma… você vai tomar banho agora antes que fique doente de uma vez com essa roupa molhada. Deixa que eu dou um jeito qualquer de cuidar do Senshi. – dissera Kagome.

– Tudo bem, mas tem certeza que vai ficar bem? – perguntou Rin já prevendo o sacrifício que seria para a irmã cuidar de seu cachorro de estimação.

– Claro que sim, pode ir tomar banho, eu fico com ele. – dissera Kagome.

– Okay então. – disse Rin seguindo para o seu quarto, pelo já conhecido caminho.

Chegando lá, colocou a bolsa numa das cadeiras e foi direto para o banheiro. Despiu toda a roupa molhada e entrou na banheira com a água já bem quentinha… supunha que Kagome já tivesse dado um jeito naquilo antes dela chegar.

Imergiu completamente na água e em seguida subiu, apoiando a cabeça numa toalha que estava na beirada da banheira.

– Quem será que era? – perguntou para si mesma, de maneira pensativa.

Alguém a estivera observando tão atentamente naquela tarde que não havia como não perceber aquilo… era como todos diziam, sempre que alguém é privado de algum sentido, todos os outros ficam aguçados… e um sentido do qual se orgulhava era sua alta sensibilidade e percepção, tinha tanta certeza de que alguém a estivera olhando que era como se pudesse enxergar a pessoa. Mas quem poderia ser? Será que alguém queria lhe fazer mal? Não sabia como ou porque alguém iria querer aquilo para ela, mas era uma possibilidade. De qualquer maneira, não queria pensar naquilo agora, era hora de relaxar. Quem quer que fosse talvez só estivesse impressionado com a atitude dela com as crianças e o modo como ela agia… portanto era algo a se descartar por enquanto. Apenas terminou de tomar o seu banho para depois poder finalmente ir descansar e descobrir como Kagome estava lidando com o seu cão de estimação. Riu com aquele pensamento… não podia imaginar perfeitamente a cena… nunca as vira para fazê-las surgirem em sua cabeça com perfeição de detalhes… mas mesmo assim, tinha uma criatividade e tanto para tentar formar as imagens de sua irmã e de seu cão disputando para ver quem se molhava primeiro.

Afundou completamente na água da banheira mais uma vez e em seguida levantou-se para poder finalmente sair dali e terminar o seu banho. Estava realmente cansada, fazia tempo que não corria daquele jeito com Senshi ao seu lado, melhor dizendo, a sua frente.

Depois de sair do banheiro e trocar de roupa, foi para a sala de estar, sentando-se num dos sofás e ignorando completamente o som da televisão ligada, sabia que Kagome não estava ali, deveria ter deixado a tevê ligada e saíra para cuidar de Senshi. A chuva caía cada vez mais forte lá fora, ela estava começando a ficar com frio e espirrara uma vez, aquilo não era um bom sinal. Mas antes de poder esconder aquilo da irmã, escutara a advertência de Kagome que acabara de chegar na sala.

– Ah-há! – ela falara como se tivesse acabado de pegar alguém no flagra, e realmente era o que tinha feito com a irmã mais nova. – Eu sabia que você ia ficar doente, não adianta tentar esconder, Srtª. Rin! Se amanhã não estiver melhor, não vai para lugar nenhum!!!

– Ahh… eu não estou doente Kagome. Foi só um espirro. – dissera Rin de maneira entediada.

– Sei, sei… vou fazer chá pra gente. – disse Kagome já se dirigindo até a cozinha.

– E onde está o Senshi? – perguntou Rin.

– Acabou de correr para o seu quarto, quando eu vim para cá. O único problema é que estava todo molhado… – dissera Kagome coçando a cabeça, pensativa.

– Tudo bem então, depois eu dou um jeito nisso. – Rin respondeu, sorrindo.

Kagome andou até a cozinha e Rin recostou-se no sofá, cansada e com uma vontade enorme de cair no sono… mas ainda tinha que dar conta de Senshi, e também ajudar Kagome a arrumar a casa, e terminar de ler um livro que se mostrara bem interessante e que por acaso teria que ser devolvido à biblioteca no dia seguinte… mas mesmo com tudo isso na cabeça, ou talvez pelo fato de ter tudo isso na cabeça, simplesmente acabara dormindo ali mesmo.

Quando Kagome voltou da cozinha, com as canecas fumegantes de chá sobre uma bandeja, para não queimar as mãos, parou ao ver a irmã dormindo profundamente. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu, depositou a bandeja sobre a mesinha do telefone, ao lado do sofá, e seguiu até o quarto para pegar um cobertor para ela. Claro que Rin não poderia dormir ali a noite toda, mas se Kagome a chamasse naquele momento, sabia que ela não voltaria a dormir e iria se preocupar em resolver quinhentas coisas supérfluas, portanto seria melhor chamá-la depois, claro, se ela não acordasse antes.

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru finalmente tinha chegado em seu apartamento. Depois de estacionar o carro na garagem do prédio, pegou o elevador para chegar até a cobertura, onde ficava o seu apartamento. Entrou carregando uma pequena pilha de pastas sob o braço direito. Ao chegar ao apartamento, fechou a porta atrás de si, acendeu a luz ao lado da porta e jogou as pastas em cima de uma pequena mesa que tinha ali perto. Foi andando na direção do corredor, tirando a gravata e desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa. Parou na cozinha, pegou um copo de água, e foi bebendo até o quarto. Depois de terminar de beber a água e chegar ao quarto, deixou o quarto sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e sentou-se, descalçando os sapatos. Terminou de tirá-los e levantou, seguindo até as portas que davam na sacada, estavam trancadas e a chuva fustigava nos pequenos quadrículos de vidro que revestiam a porta. Lá fora estava tudo escuro. Ficou observando a chuva por um minuto, dali de dentro, lembrando-se da mulher que corria na rua, minutos atrás. Permitiu-se sorrir de lado e sem que percebesse, tinha aberto as portas da sacada e estava com as mãos apoiadas na batente, deixando que a chuva batesse em seu rosto, apenas olhando para o horizonte escuro… passou as mãos pelo rosto, de olhos fechados e a cabeça voltada para os céus. Ficou por alguns segundos apenas sentindo a chuva bater em sua pele… aquela sensação era tão boa. Tinha que admitir… correr na chuva parecia não ser uma má idéia… dessa vez riu com mais vontade… será que a chuva conseguia fazer aquilo com todas as pessoas, fazê-las acharem graça de si mesmas… e achar aquilo simplesmente _divertido_.

Voltou para dentro do apartamento, molhando todo o chão do quarto até o banheiro. Era bem capaz de ele pegar uma doença se ficasse muito tempo ali. Tirou as roupas molhadas e tomou um banho relaxante… estava mesmo precisando daquilo… apenas relaxar e esquecer de tudo.

Apenas quando o som do despertador adentrou pelos ouvidos dela, percebeu que já estava de manhã e que estava também em seu quarto. Esticou o braço por baixo das cobertas e apertou no botão para poder desligar o som do aparelho irritante. Apenas quando deixou que o cobertor escorregasse por seu corpo, ao sentar, foi que percebeu a sua situação atual. Começou a espirrar sucessivamente, perdeu a conta quando estava no quinto espirro e finalmente conseguiu parar para respirar. Ela não podia ver, mas a ponta de seu nariz estava vermelha. Sentia-se com frio, embora sua pele estivesse um pouco quente. Pensou demoradamente sobre o fato de levantar-se ou não, a cama parecia estar tão aconchegante.

Por fim resolveu deitar mais uma vez na cama e continuar o seu sono. Se Kagome percebesse que ela estava doente, muito provavelmente não a deixaria sair naquela manhã, nem o resto da semana até que ela parasse de espirrar. Foi quando ela lembrou-se que não recordava do fato de ter ido para a cama. Muito provavelmente Kagome a guiara até lá enquanto ela estava num estado de sono tão entorpecido que chegava a parecer algum tipo de zumbi.

Estava com os olhos abertos, mesmo que não enxergasse nada ao seu redor, mas fechou-os rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de Kagome do outro lado da porta.

– Rin-chan! Você está acordada? – Kagome perguntara.

Kagome aproximou-se dela, analisando se estava acordada ou se ainda dormia. Estranhou um pouco quando percebeu que a respiração dela estava um pouco falha, e estava respirando com a ajuda da boca.

– Nee… você acabou ficando doente, pelo visto. – Kagome disse consigo mesmo, desconsiderando a possibilidade de que ela estivesse acordada e apenas estivesse com dificuldade de respirar durante o sono. – Então vou deixá-la dormindo mesmo. Espero que não saia para lugar nenhum nesse meio tempo. Você é bem teimosa, Rin-chan.

Kagome saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si ao passar por esse. Rin suspirou aliviada ao ver que ela não tinha percebido que estava acordada. Vendo daquele modo, parecia até que ela era alguma adolescente, tentando esconder da mãe que estivera fora a noite inteira e acabara de voltar antes de ela vir conferir como a filha estava dormindo.

Riu consigo mesma e esperou mais alguns minutos até ter certeza de que Kagome teria saído de casa, de que a barra estava limpa.

Levantou, indo direto para o banheiro, escovar os dentes e tomar banho, para ter certeza de que estaria bem acordada, quem sabe um banho de água quente não a ajudasse a melhorar um pouco?

Saiu do quarto, sendo já recebida por Senshi que parecia ter dormido do lado de fora de seu quarto dessa vez. O cão estava animado com a presença da outra, na verdade ele sempre estava, ainda não entendia como um animal tão agitado conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo um obediente e comportado cão-guia.

– Bom dia para você também, Senshi! – ela disse, abaixando-se um pouco para poder acariciar o cachorro. – Está com fome? Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para o nosso café da manhã.

Ela levantou-se e seguiu o conhecido caminho até a cozinha para poder preparar a comida de ambos.

A manhã decorreu nada mais, nada menos que tranqüila para ambos, sem mais preocupações, além dos constantes espirros de Rin, que – é claro –, não tinham reclamação por parte do animal de estimação.

Enquanto ela degustava o seu café da manhã, em um lugar, não muito longe dali, uma outra pessoa já estava acordada, devia-se dizer, desde que os raios de sol tocaram as portas da sacada. Havia se alimentado apenas com chá e estava agora em seu escritório, vestido apenas com uma calça de moletom e uma toalha em volta do pescoço, havia acabado de sair do banho e no momento, acertava vários assuntos de contabilidade da empresa, incluindo as transações, vendas, lucros, perdas e derivados. Fazia algumas pesquisas da bolsa, totalmente desligado da hora. Não estava com a mínima disposição para ir trabalhar naquele dia. O máximo que poderia fazer era aparecer na empresa ao fim da tarde. Acordara com uma dor de cabeça incomodando seu raciocínio, não precisava que ela virasse uma terrível enxaqueca por conta do grupo de funcionários inúteis falando qualquer problema irrelevante em seu ouvido.

Fechou os arquivos com os quais estava trabalhando e abaixou a tela do _laptop_, pegando a xícara de chá ao seu lado e tomando um gole. Levantou-se e andou para fora do escritório, indo até a sala de estar, parou, puxando a toalha de seus ombros e jogando-a sobre a mesa de centro. Não estava com vontade de manter a ordem de sua casa no momento. Olhou pelas portas da sacada da sala e viu que o dia hoje estava ensolarado. Diferente do anterior, que chovia fortemente.

Sentiu a fome incomodar-lhe, estava o incomodando desde que acordara. Resolveu por fim sair de casa, procurar algum lugar onde pudesse comer alguma coisa. Seguiu até o quarto e trocou rápido de roupa, colocando uma calça simples social, uma camisa de mangas cumpridas, que puxou até ficarem na altura dos cotovelos. Olhou para o relógio de pulso, eram 9h43min, saiu do apartamento, fechando a potra atrás de si.

Que horas já eram? Umas nove da manhã talvez, ou dez. Rin estava ficando entediada de ficar trancada dentro de casa, apertou o botão de seu relógio, descobrindo que a hora exata era 10h12min. Estava deixada no sofá de três lugares, com a cabeça apoiada num dos braços deste. Senshi estava deitado no chão, bem ao lado do móvel, calmo e provavelmente dormindo com as carícias de Rin sobre seu pelo.

– Vamos passear um pouco, Senshi? – ela disse mais para si mesma que para o cão, o único que poderia escutá-lo naquela hora. – Estou ficando cansada de ficar presa aqui. Podemos dar uma passada rápida na biblioteca e depois ir ao parque. Mais tarde a gente vai pra o colégio, o que você acha?

Como sempre, o mais perto de um consentimento que ela pôde ouvir foi um latido, ao menos o animal parecia estar animado – como sempre estava.

– Então, estamos acertados, eu vou trocar de roupa. – ela disse como se o animal fosse uma amiga ou um namorado qualquer com quem ela estivesse acabando de combinar um encontro.

Rin saiu saltitando na direção do quarto, sair daquela casa pacata e sem vida seria bem melhor para a sua saúde do que ficar de cama o dia todo sem ter nem um livro para ler. Dar um passeio pelo parque, deixar as preocupações de lado – como se ela tivesse alguma realmente com a qual se importar –, e se divertir. Claro que seria tão melhor se ela tivesse alguma companhia – humana.

Depois de uns vinte minutos para arrumar a roupa certa e pegar a bolsa, saiu de casa após colocar a coleira em Senshi. Deixou que o animal a guiasse pelos caminhos e ruas já conhecidas da cidade. Queria ir para algum parque, apenas sentar-se e sentir a brisa da estação, sem ter que ouvir aqueles irritantes sons da cidade grande o tempo todo.

Depois de andar alguns minutos, finalmente reconheceu o presente aroma das sakura's que desabrochavam aos montes no parque perto de sua casa, parecia que Senshi tinha feito o caminho certo mesmo.

– Você sempre sabe para onde eu quero ir, não é, Senshi?! – ela disse, mas nesse momento, sentiu a coleira do cachorro escapar entre suas mãos e percebeu o animal se afastar, correndo como se estivesse atrás de alguma coisa muito interessante. – Senshi! Volta aqui! – chamou, sem saber exatamente a direção em qual ele fora, não poderia correr atrás dele… – Senshi!

Não tinha como se guiar, mesmo que conhecesse o lugar, não poderia arriscar atravessar a rua do mesmo modo que fizera alguns dias atrás, e quase fora atropelada. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu-se completamente desnorteada, não sabia para onde seguir e não tinha que lhe ajudasse. E que bela hora Senshi resolvera escolher para sair correndo feito louco, sem motivos aparentes. Ele nunca corria atrás de gatos, comida, carros ou qualquer coisa que os cães normais faziam, em geral, só corria atrás de alguém que conhecia. O que era quase impossível no momento.

– Kami-sama! O que vou fazer agora? – perguntava-se.

Sem encontrar outra escolha, tentou prestar atenção aos sons a sua volta, talvez eles o guiassem por um caminho mais seguro. Tentou dar os primeiros passos, mas ainda assim era difícil distinguir a direção de onde vinham todos aqueles sons confusos. Quando ia dar mais um passo, foi puxada bruscamente pelo braço, para trás. Tropeçou e bateu de costas com a pessoa que a tinha puxado. Apenas escutou o som de um carro passando em alta velocidade bem no lugar onde deveria estar agora.

– Ah! Qu-quem é você? – ela perguntou, mas a pessoa que a puxara não deu nenhuma resposta, apenas ajudou-a a ficar de pé novamente. – Ahn… arigatou.

Ela sentiu quando a pessoa escorregou a mão, que estava pousada sobre seu ombro, até a altura da mão dela, segurando-a sobre a sua. A tal pessoa colocou a coleira que ela bem conhecia em suas mãos, e apenas nesse momento ela percebeu que o estranho tinha segurado Senshi também, o cão latiu, animado.

– Obrigada… – ela disse mais uma vez, sem saber o que fazer. A pessoa diante de si parecia não querer falar ou não conseguia. Mesmo que descartasse ambas as hipóteses, queria saber quem era o estranho que a salvara.

Sentiu quando a pessoa estava largando a sua mão, possivelmente para ir embora, mas deteve-o, segurando sua camisa pela manga na altura do braço. A pessoa pareceu parar e virar-se para ela.

– Não vai falar nada? – ela perguntou, receosa que ele não respondesse. Como alguém que parecia tão gentil queria manter-se tão calado.

Não houve resposta por parte dele, mas também não percebeu ele mover-se para se afastar, do contrário, pareceu aproximar-se um pouco mais dela. A manga do braço que ela segurava esticou-se quando ele levantou o mesmo braço, na altura do rosto dela, mas não sentiu toque nenhum. Ele parecia passar a mão por sobre a sua cabeça. Ela estranhou os atos dele, visto que não podia ter certeza do que ele estava fazendo. Quando menos esperou, o estranho segurou sua mão com a mão esquerda e, com a mão que levara até a cabeça dela, depositou uma simples pétala de sakura, que agora ela imaginava que devesse estar sobre sua cabeça minutos atrás. Fechou a mão dela sobre a pétala e soltou-a, afastando-se.

– Espe… – antes mesmo que ela pedisse para que ele esperasse, os passos já tinham se perdido de sua audição… ele estava longe para escutar. Sorriu com a pétala em mãos.

Sim, sabia que era um homem, por ter encostado no corpo dele quando ele a puxara para evitar que ela fosse atropelada, mas quem era esse homem, ainda era um mistério, e possivelmente continuaria sendo… suspirou demoradamente e voltou-se para Senshi.

– Nunca mais faça isso! Você quer me matar do coração?! – ela falou para o cão que estava sentado ao lado dela. Teve como resposta apenas um latido feliz. – Nee… vamos indo embora…

O cão começou a guiá-la pelo visto na direção de casa, visto que ela falara sobre ir embora. Rin apenas o seguiu, queria mesmo voltar para casa, depois do que acontecera, era mais seguro. Apertou a pequena pétala de sakura que tinha em mãos… aquilo teria sido algum aviso de que ele voltaria a encontrá-la? Ou apenas uma forma de expressar o que não queria – ou não podia – falar? Apenas permaneceu com a pétala em mãos todo o resto do caminho.

Enquanto ela dava as costas para voltar para casa, aquele mesmo homem que a salvara permanecia parado, a uma certa distância de onde ela estivera, apenas deixando que seus olhos dourados se demorassem em observar tal figura. Ela sorrira de novo… quando ele colocara aquela pequena pétala em suas mãos. Aquele sorriso chegava a ser reconfortante… mas não podia falar-lhe, não podia quebrar aquela promessa inconsciente que fizera de que ela jamais voltaria a ouvir sua voz… um dia talvez… quando tivesse coragem de mostrar sua verdadeira face, se o quisesse. Por agora, poderia apenas observá-la…

Voltou a andar ao longo do parque quando ela desapareceu de sua vista. Já tinha tomado seu café da manhã havia certo tempo. Agora poderia simplesmente andar pela cidade ou ir direto para a empresa. Mas a primeira opção lhe pareceu mais acertada que a outra… ver aquela mulher parecia lhe dar uma sensação boa, e para que essa sensação não se esvaísse nem tão cedo, seria bem melhor que ficasse longe de trabalho… por enquanto.

O resto do dia foi extremamente cansativo e tedioso para Sesshoumaru, divertido como sempre para Rin… logo depois do almoço, ela voltara para a escola, e tivera uma tarde cheia de leituras, enquanto que o outro simplesmente almoçou e seguiu para a empresa, tendo que aturar todos os conselheiros, diretores e propostas sem fundamento que partiam deles.

Por volta das seis horas, Rin já estava em casa, terminando de preparar o almoço, quando Kagome chegou em casa, e pelo visto acompanhada.

– Rin-chan! – ela gritou, da porta de entrada… como ela conseguia ser barulhenta! – Você já está aí?!

– Pare de gritar, Kagome! – Rin retrucou da cozinha, em vista dos gritos da outra. – Eu sou cega, não surda!

– Nee… nee… gomen. – Kagome disse assim que chegou até a cozinha, com certeza acompanhada de alguém, pelos passos que ela ouvia.

– E quem veio hoje? Aposto que é Inuyasha… – Rin disse, assim que Kagome terminou de falar.

– Boa noite, Rin. – ele disse de maneira quase que educada. – Como você sempre adivinha?

– Acho difícil Sango usar perfume masculino e ter passos tão pesados quanto os seus. – ela disse, virando-se para o local de onde vinham as vozes e sorrindo para os novos presentes. – O jantar já está pronto.

– Que bom! – Kagome disse parecendo aliviada. – Estou morrendo de fome.

– Inuyasha vai dormir aqui hoje? – Rin perguntou, aproximando-se dos armários para colocar os pratos na mesa.

– Iie… – ele respondeu, já se sentando numa das cadeiras. – Eu só vim deixar Kagome, ela que me chamou pra jantar… está quase me deixando louco com essa idéia de festa de aniversário.

– Eu vou trocar de roupa, volto logo… – Kagome disse. – Preciso tirar esses sapatos antes que me matem.

Ela saiu da sala, e não precisaram despedidas ou palavras dos outros dois para que ela fosse embora na direção de seu quarto.

– Como assim aniversário? – Rin perguntou, distribuindo os pratos na mesa com a ajuda de Inuyasha, para acertar os lugares. – Quem está completando anos?

– Eu… _estarei_. – ele corrigiu.

– Ah! Sim… você completa anos nesse fim de semana, não é mesmo? – Rin completou, lembrando-se da data de aniversário do outro.

– Creio que sim. – ele disse.

– E o que tem de errado com festa de aniversário? – Rin perguntou, colocando a comida também na mesa e sentando-se numa cadeira que ficaria supostamente de frente para a de Inuyasha.

– Eu não querer uma talvez seja uma coisa errada… – ele disse, no seu tom desleixado.

– Ah, agora entendo… – ela disse, encostando-se na cadeira. – E Kagome com certeza está fazendo algum alvoroço para que você faça alguma festa _do século_.

– Exatamente. – ele disse. – Me pediu para jantar aqui pra podermos _conversar melhor sobre isso_. Odeio festas de aniversário.

– Então é só dizer que não quer, simples. – Rin falou, como se aquela fosse a solução mais óbvia da face da Terra.

– Não acha que já tentei isso? – ele disse, sarcástico.

– Já tentou o que? – era a voz de Kagome que tinha acabado de entrar no aposento.

Ela andou até a mesa e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da de Inuyasha.

– Te convencer que não é pra ter festa e pronto! – Inuyasha disse, parecendo irritado.

– Não seja bobo Inuyasha, precisamos sim fazer uma comemoração, não é mesmo, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou virando-se para a outra.

– Ahn… sei lá. – ela disse, dando de ombros, quando escutou o latido de Senshi bem ao seu lado e lembrou-se que ele também precisava jantar. – Ops… quase esqueci a sua comida, Senshi… vem cá.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira, escutando Inuyasha e Kagome começarem a falar sobre a possível festa. Ela dava idéias do que fazer enquanto ele simplesmente ignorava dizendo "não", "não" e "não".

– Inuyasha! – ela pediu dessa vez com um tom choroso, Rin sabia que ela sempre usava aquele tom para tentar convencer Inuyasha de alguma coisa, e ele sempre cedia.

Ela terminou de colocar a comida de Senshi e andou de volta para a mesa, pelo visto Inuyasha estava tentando resistir.

– Rin, mande a sua irmã parar com isso! – ele disse como se estivesse pedindo por ajuda, não conseguiria se livrar de Kagome sozinho.

– Rin-chan, me ajude a convencê-lo! – Kagome pedia no mesmo tom que Inuyasha.

– Nee… por que tudo sobra pra mim?! – ela perguntou, fingindo indignação.

– Nada sobra pra você, só precisa convencer Kagome a esquecer essa idéia! – Inuyasha disse, parecendo desesperado.

– É, Rin-chan, só precisa fazer com que Inuyasha concorde em fazer uma festa naquela boate que tem do outro lado da cidade! – Kagome disse com o mesmo tom choroso.

– Kagome, que idéia sem nexo! – ele reclamou. – Não vou fazer uma festa de aniversário numa boate! Nem tenho convidados o suficiente para isso!

– Claro que tem! – Kagome retrucou, mudando o seu tom para irritado.

– Mas não quero convidá-los! – ele retrucou.

– Ahh, Inuyasha! – ela pediu, mais uma vez.

– Pare com isso Kagome! – ele disse, tentando resistir ao tom da outra.

– Parem com isso vocês dois! – Rin disse, já perdendo a paciência. – Pelos deuses! Não pode ser uma coisa tão difícil assim! Kagome, não tem por que ter uma festa numa boate com o mundo que você nem conhece! E Inuyasha, não seja tão chato e aceite fazer alguma coisa… que tal uma simples reunião com uns poucos amigos na sua casa, que é grande o suficiente, na piscina, sei lá… e de noite vocês fazem a sua comemoração _particular_.

– Rin-chan! – Kagome a repreendeu, corando com o comentário do _"particular"_.

– Que foi? Não me diga que não podem comemorar desse jeito! – ela disse, como se aquilo fosse muito absurdo por parte deles. – Não sejam complicados. Aceitem a idéia e jantem antes que a comida esfrie.

– Tá, tudo bem, eu aceito, até que não é uma má idéia, Rin-chan. – Kagome disse, finalmente satisfeita com a idéia.

– Mas quem tem que aceitar sou eu! – Inuyasha interviu, irritado.

– Está decidido, Inuyasha! – Kagome disse, lançando-lhe um olhar assassino, o outro se afastou um pouco, receoso.

– T-tá… – ele finalmente concordou.

– É, Inuyasha, não tá vendo que ela gostou da parte da comemoração _particular_… – Rin disse, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Apenas sentiu quando alguma coisa bateu na sua testa, pareciam uns pequenos grãos de arroz.

– Rin-chan! Pare de falar besteiras! – Kagome disse, mas Rin não pôde ver o vermelho que tomou conta de sua face.

– Hey! Isso é injustiça! Eu não posso ver as coisas que você atira em mim e nem posso atirar de volta! – Rin falou num tom brincalhão… ela sempre brincava com o fato de não poder enxergar, o que a tornava uma pessoa melhor ainda.

Kagome e ela riram do que acabara de acontecer, enquanto Inuyasha apenas sorria da expressão infantil das duas, principalmente de Kagome. Sempre que a via rir ou sorrir, tinha mais certeza de que queria continuar ao lado dela, para sempre… como num conto de fadas.

Eles jantaram entre conversas animadas, Kagome decidindo quem eles chamariam para a pequena comemoração, até então, tinham certeza apenas de três pessoas, Rin, Sango e Miroku… que eram as pessoas que iriam com certeza. Quanto aos outros, praticamente todos os nomes Inuyasha queria ignorar… tinham poucos amigos de verdade. Depois de mais algumas discussões, concordaram em chamar um tal de Bankotsu, que trabalhava na empresa com Inuyasha e também um tal de Kouga, que Inuyasha relutou _muito_ em chamar por dizer que ele vivia praticamente em cima de Kagome, só faltava lamber o chão que ela pisava. Kagome também pensou em mais algumas mulheres, mas se já tinha alcançado a marca dos dez, era muito.

– Já chega, Kagome! – Inuyasha disse depois de uma lista enorme de pessoas que ela queria chamar. – É só uma reunião pequena! E depois do Kouga, não quero que pense em mais ninguém! Se disser mais algum nome, juro que não faço festa nenhuma e pronto!

– Ai, como você é chato, Inuyasha! – ela disse, cruzando os braços diante do corpo, enquanto Rin ainda degustava a sua refeição.

– Já está suficiente, não acha, K-chan? – Rin disse, quando terminou de comer.

– Nee… nee… tudo be… – antes que ela terminasse de concordar com as palavras de Rin, cortou a própria fala. – AHHHHH!

– Meu deus, o que foi?! – Rin espantou-se com o grito que a outra dera.

– Você está louca, Kagome?! Quer me deixar surdo! – Inuyasha reclamou, visto que o grito fora quase no ouvido dele.

– Quase me esqueci do seu irmão, Inuyasha! – ela disse, quase fazendo com que os outros dois caíssem para trás. – Precisamos convidá-lo também.

– _Meio-irmão_. – ele corrigiu, seco. – E não precisamos nada.

– Inuyasha! – Kagome o repreendeu de novo. – Não seja tão chato! Vamos convidá-lo sim! Ou não tem _festinha_ nenhuma!

Rin sabia tão bem quanto Inuyasha que a _festinha _a qual Kagome se referia era a _particular_, e certamente Inuyasha não deixaria a chance passar.

– Feh! – Inuyasha fungou, virando o rosto e cruzando os braços diante do corpo. – Tá, mas não sou eu quem vai convidá-lo.

– Hai, hai… eu falo com ele. – Kagome disse, num tom derrotado.

– Que bom que estamos combinados e felizes. Agora eu vou para o quarto, vou tomar um banho e dormir. – Rin disse, levantando-se e colocando os pratos sujos na pia. – Arrumo isso amanhã. Boa noite para vocês e até amanhã.

– Boa noite, Rin-chan. – Kagome despediu-se da outra.

– Boa noite. – Inuyasha disse simplesmente.

Rin colocou os pratos na pia e andou até seu quarto. Fechou a porta ao entrar e foi até a cama, deitando-se nela por uns segundos. A sua mente pareceu funcionar apenas naquele momento… Kagome iria chamar o irmão de Inuyasha… e o irmão de Inuyasha era Sesshoumaru! Aquele mesmo cara ignorante! Ela teria que passar o dia todo perto dele! Só de pensar naquilo, o seu estômago revirou… não queria ter que ficar ouvindo-o falar idiotices como no dia do acidente.

– _Pelo menos talvez ele tenha a boa consciência para ficar calado como ficou outro dia… ele não me agrada._ – ela disse para si mesma, enquanto se levantava da cama para poder ir tomar o seu banho.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Sesshoumaru já estava se arrumando para sair do apartamento. Pegou as chaves do carro e as pastas que precisaria, colocou o sobretudo pendurado no braço e por último pegou as chaves de casa. Mas quando estava prestes a sair, ouviu o toque de seu celular, no bolso da frente de sua calça social. Irritou-se pensando em quem poderia estar ligando naquela hora completamente inconveniente – claro que apenas para ele.

Depositou as pastas sobre uma mesa próxima, na sala e tirou o celular do bolso, olhando o número no visor. Ainda por cima, não conhecia o celular do infeliz que estava ligando.

– Moshi-moshi? – resistiu firmemente à tentação de desligar na cara do infeliz ou de atender com alguma grosseria.

– _Sesshoumaru-sama?_ – a voz do outro lado era feminina, e ligeiramente familiar.

– Hai… – ele respondeu, ainda sem reconhecer a dona da voz. – Quem está falando?

– _Ah, aqui é a Kagome!_ – ela respondeu de maneira animada. – _A namorada do Inuyasha._

– Ah… – ele falou, como se fosse alguma coisa com a qual não precisa se importar… mas tinha um lado bom, pelo menos era a _namorada_ de Inuyasha e não o _próprio_. Mas por que ela estava lhe ligando. – Queria falar alguma coisa comigo?

– _Ah, hai! _– Kagome falava num tom animado. – _É que esse fim de semana vamos fazer uma reunião na casa de Inuyasha, para comemorar o aniversário dele… queremos que você também vá._

– _Queremos?_ – ele indagou, com certeza Inuyasha não concordara com a idéia.

– _É… _– Kagome respondeu sem graça. – _Por favor, Sesshoumaru-sama, vamos comemorar o aniversário de seu irmão!_

– Não achei que essa fosse uma data para se comemorar… deveríamos prestar pêsames. – ele disse, no seu habitual desprezo pelo irmão mais novo.

– _Er… bom…_ – Kagome não sabia o que falar diante do tom dele. – _Não briguem tanto! É só uma pequena reunião… não faria mal em ir! Por favor!_

– Não gosto de ocasiões sociais. – ele definitivamente não sairia no seu fim de semana para ir à festa de aniversário do _meio-irmão_.

– _Mas nem vai ter muita gente!_ – Kagome parecia realmente insistente. – _Vão poucos amigos do Inuyasha, uns dez só, eu e Rin-chan também…_

Sesshoumaru parou um pouco, começando a considerar a idéia de ir para aquela comemoração… Rin estaria lá… poderia vê-la sorrir mais vezes, isso até que ela provavelmente descobrisse que ele estava por perto.

– _Sesshoumaru-sama? Está aí?_ – pelo visto ele ficara calado por algum tempo enquanto pensava sobre Rin.

– Ah… sim. – ele respondeu. – Tudo bem, vou tentar aparecer.

– _Que bom, Sesshoumaru-sama! Até mais então! _– Kagome disse, parecendo bem animada com a resposta dele.

– Até.

Ele desligou o celular e mais uma vez o guardou no bolso da calça. Hesitou por um momento antes de pegar mais uma vez as pastas e o sobretudo. Estava pensando mais uma vez naquela mulher… como alguém poderia ter privado a visão das belezas do mundo a ela? Dos poucos sorrisos que vira e do pouco que a conhecia… era a última pessoa que achava que merecia aquilo…

Parou de pensar besteiras e pegou suas coisas mais uma vez, saindo finalmente de casa. Aquele fim de semana parecia que ia ser um tanto quanto interessante.

A vida de Inuyasha e Kagome passou simplesmente normal, com todos os seus trabalhos e assuntos a resolver durante a semana, assim como a de seus amigos e familiares… queriam apenas que chegasse o fim de semana e que pudessem se divertir, longe de tudo o que lhes estressava durante a semana. Mas quando este chegou, as coisas pareciam apenas mais agitadas que o normal.

Primeiro que Kagome acordara Rin por volta das 8 da manhã e num dia de sábado! Onde Rin costumava acordar apenas por volta das dez. E já dizendo para que ela se apressasse por que tinham que ir logo para a casa de Inuyasha, tinham marcado de 9h30min – como se alguém além dela fosse chegar lá tão cedo.

– Kagome, deixe de alvoroço! – Rin disse, quando Kagome passou correndo na frente dela, quase derrubando-a. – Não precisa de toda essa correria! O melhor da festa pra você é só à noite mesmo!

– RIN-CHAN! – Kagome gritou com ela, de onde quer que estivesse, apenas alertando-a.

– Tá, tá… não disse nada. – Rin disse, sorrindo do que acontecera.

Ela andou na direção da cozinha para comer alguma coisa, quando sentiu Senshi quase pular em cima dela.

– Oi, Senshi. – ela cumprimentou o cachorro. – Hoje teremos uma festinha para ir! Garanto que vai se divertir muito lá… você está com fome? – ouviu um latido em resposta, e como se o entendesse, continuou a falar. – Tenho certeza que Kagome não lhe deu comida ainda… venha, vou colocar sua comida.

O cachorro a seguiu até a cozinha onde ela se serviu e serviu a ração dele. Kagome estava andando por alguma parte da casa gritando para ela que Inuyasha deveria estar chegando, ela tinha combinado que ele passaria lá para pegá-la e também passariam na casa de Sango para ir para a casa do outro. Era incrível como ela fazia Inuyasha sair de casa apenas para buscá-la e voltar para lá depois. E era praticamente do outro lado da cidade, a casa que ele herdara dos pais.

Mais alguns minutos de correria e arrumação dentro de casa por parte de Kagome, e Rin já estava trocada de roupa desde o início, usava um maiô por baixo de um short curto e uma camisa simples regata, quanto a Kagome, ela não fazia idéia do que a irmã vestia, mas devia ser algum biquíni e uma saída de praia, já que fariam um churrasco na área da piscina na casa de Inuyasha. Enquanto Kagome procurava alguma coisa no próprio quarto, Rin escutou a campainha tocar.

– Ah! Finalmente! – Kagome disse, aparecendo do nada e mais uma vez quase atropelando Rin. – Vamos indo, Rin-chan… traz logo o Senshi.

– Tá. – ela concordou, colocando a coleira no cão e andando até a porta.

Kagome mal abrira a porta e já estava quase brigando com Inuyasha.

– Você demorou, sabia! – ela implicou.

– Bom dia pra você também. – ele disse, já selando os lábios dela com um beijo demorado. Depois de separar os lábios, ele cumprimentou Rin, que estava atrás de Kagome, segurando a coleira de Senshi. – Bom dia, Rin.

– Oi, Inuyasha. – ela cumprimentou de volta. – Essa festa tinha que ser mesmo tão cedo?

– Não. – ele respondeu. – Mas você conhece a sua irmã.

– Infelizmente. – Rin disse, bocejando em seguida. Fora dormir um pouco tarde demais na noite anterior, lendo algumas coisas.

– Parem de reclamar vocês dois! – Kagome disse de maneira repreensiva. – Vamos indo, Sango já está esperando.

– Não está. – Inuyasha disse. – Vamos direto para a minha casa. Ela me ligou hoje dizendo que não precisava ir buscá-la, Miroku combinou de passar lá.

– Ah, então tudo bem… vamos indo, temos que chegar antes que os convidados cheguem. – Kagome disse. – Ou então se depararão com a porta fechada.

– Que nada, o mala do _Fluffy_ já tá lá. – Inuyasha disse, visivelmente incomodado. – Chegou antes de eu sair.

– Ele chegou tão cedo assim? – Kagome perguntou. – Marcamos de 9h30min.

– Ele chegou de 9h45min… – Inuyasha corrigiu. – Não tem olhado para o relógio, Kagome?

– Ah! Já passa das dez! Meu deus… vamos logo, Inuyasha! – ela disse, praticamente puxando Inuyasha para dentro do carro.

– Kagome, deixe de pressa! – Inuyasha disse. – Não vai ter ninguém lá mesmo! Além do _Fluffy _e dos empregados…

– Ah, tinha esquecido que você tinha empregados. – Kagome disse, com um dedo no queixo.

– Ahh! – Rin já estava ficando impaciente com aquela conversa e o estresse de Kagome. – Que tal a gente entrar no carro e ir logo?

Claro que ao falar aquelas simples palavras, ela não tinha se dado conta de com quem ela em breve encontraria. Mas no momento, ela só queria relaxar e que os outros relaxassem também. Não ia estragar o seu dia por causa de uma simples presença incômoda.

Eles finalmente entraram no carro e seguiram em direção da casa de Inuyasha… ou mansão, considerando-se o tamanho, a piscina e os empregados… ele realmente tinha muito dinheiro, assim como Sesshoumaru, o irmão mais velho.

Depois de uns quinze minutos dentro daquele carro, com as conversas que rolavam soltas entre os três sobre os mais diversos assuntos e as breves interrupções de Senshi, que latia eventualmente.

Quando Rin desceu do carro, Kagome ajudou a guiá-la assim como Senshi, mas o cão não conhecia a casa de Inuyasha tão bem, então era bem melhor que Kagome a levasse.

– Eu vou acertar algumas coisas com os empregados, vou ver como andam as comidas. – Inuyasha disse assim que entraram na casa. – Vocês duas podem ir lá pra piscina, eu já vou.

– Certo. – Kagome concordou. – Vamos indo, Rin-chan.

Rin apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente e Kagome a puxou pelo braço para que elas fossem até a porta que dava para a piscina nos fundos da casa. Quando elas chegaram ao local indicado, Kagome foi a primeira a falar.

– Ahh!!! Essa água está parecendo bem convidativa! – ela disse, contente.

Rin apenas sorriu, queria poder ver como estava a água da piscina também.

– É, deve estar. – Rin disse, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

– Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama está logo ali, vamos falar com ele!

– Hey! Espera, Kagome… – antes que Rin pudesse protestar, Kagome já estava correndo na direção de algum lugar, puxando Rin consigo.

Kagome apenas parou depois que até mesmo Senshi já estava empolgado na corrida, indo mais a frente delas duas.

Sesshoumaru observou curioso, sentado numa das cadeiras de praia que tinham ao redor da piscina, bebendo um coquetel que mandara preparar, enquanto aquelas duas mulheres vinham correndo, pelo que parecia, em sua direção. Ele depositou o copo sobre a mesa. Estava num visual mais esportivo. Vestia uma bermuda que chegava até os joelhos e uma camisa regata branca, os cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

Elas o alcançaram, parando bem diante de onde ele estava sentado, até mesmo o cão de uma delas.

– Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama! – Kagome falou, animada.

– Ohayo. – ele retribuiu o cumprimento como que a contragosto.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Rin instantaneamente parou. Realmente, era ele que tinha sido tão rude com ela no outro dia. Mas não falaria nada para Kagome, ela estava tão animada, e não tinha por que estragar nada naquele dia de apenas comemorações.

– Eu acho que vocês não foram devidamente apresentados no outro dia. – Kagome disse. – Sesshoumaru-sama, essa é minha irmã mais nova, Rin-chan. Rin, esse é o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama.

– Ohayo, _Sesshoumaru-sama_. – Rin cumprimentou-o, com certo desgosto na voz, o que passou despercebido por Kagome, não por Sesshoumaru. – Prazer… em conhecê-lo.

No momento que ela o cumprimentara, logo percebeu que ela não queria contar para a irmã sobre ele ser o homem que quase a atropelara, como ela dissera no dia que estava no hospital, ela não gostava de preocupar a irmã. E parecia também não querer estragar o dia… simplesmente seguiu o jogo dela.

– Prazer. – disse em seu habitual tom indiferente.

Rin fazia força para segurar a corrente de Senshi que estava impaciente, queria correr, brincar, sair de perto dela. Pelo visto o lugar era bem espaçoso para ele querer aquilo. Antes que eles falassem mais alguma coisa, sua atenção foi chamada pela voz de Inuyasha que soava praticamente aos gritos.

– Kagome! – ele chamava do outro lado da piscina, na entrada para a casa. – Sango já chegou!

– Estou indo! – Kagome falou em resposta.

Ela virou-se para Rin e segurando-a pelos ombros, empurrou-a levemente até que ela sentasse numa das cadeiras que estava na mesma mesa que Sesshoumaru ocupava, mas do outro lado, de frente para o homem.

– Rin-chan, você pode ficar aqui com o Senshi, volto logo. – ela disse, e sem esperar resposta da outra, saiu correndo em volta da piscina até alcançar Inuyasha do outro lado.

– Kagom… – antes que ela falasse, Kagome já estava longe.

Bufou, irritada, ato este que fez um sorriso discreto surgir nos lábios de Sesshoumaru.

Ela sentiu o animal de estimação ainda impaciente, e curvando-se para segurar a coleira no pescoço dele, falou com ele.

– Você está animado hoje, Senshi. Pelo visto o espaço é bem grande mesmo para você querer se divertir tanto. – ela soltou a coleira do animal. – Tome cuidado por onde vai correr…

O animal deu um latido em resposta e saiu correndo para trás da mesa de Rin, na direção do jardim, pelo visto. Ela sorriu quando o seu cão-guia correu para divertir-se. Sesshoumaru prestou atenção naquele sorriso mais uma vez. Ela ajeitou a sua posição na cadeira e ficou com o rosto para frente, apenas sentindo a leve brisa e o aroma que lhe era ligeiramente familiar.

– Você não vai falar nada? – por mais incrível que parecesse, a pessoa a falar foi Rin, Sesshoumaru chegou a arquear uma sobrancelha com o que ela dissera, afinal, ela mesma propusera que nunca mais ouvisse a voz dele.

– Pensei que não quisesse mais ouvir a minha voz. – ele disse, internamente satisfeito de perceber que ela estava falando com ele, mas o tom era como o seu, simplesmente indiferente… e não havia _sorriso_.

– Querendo ou não… algumas vezes será simplesmente inevitável. – ela disse, ainda com o rosto virado para frente.

– Por que não contou para a sua irmã o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou curioso.

– Eu contei. – Rin respondeu. – Só não lembrei seu nome na hora… ela não sabe que foi _você_.

Ele permaneceu calado, como se esperasse que ela concluísse a fala, demorou alguns segundos até que ela voltasse a falar.

– Não vou irritá-la quando está tão animada. – Rin finalmente falou.

– Entendo. – ele disse. – Parece que faremos companhia um ao outro.

– Infelizmente. – ela disse, segurando uma pequena pétala que sua mão encontrou em cima da mesa e começando a senti-la entre os dedos, tentando descobrir de que planta era.

Prestou atenção um pouco mais naquele aroma conhecido… como poderia ter demorado tanto para perceber? Era o aroma das _sakura's_, era uma pétala de sakura que segurava no momento.

– _Sakura…_ – ela pronunciou de uma maneira quase que inconsciente.

– O que disse? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, mas apenas por perguntar… tinha certeza da palavra que a tinha ouvido pronunciar… era o nome daquelas flores que enchiam o jardim da casa.

– Nada… – ela falou em seu tom indiferente.

Enquanto segurava aquela pétala entre suas mãos, lembrou-se do episódio de uns dias atrás… quando aquele estranho lhe dera uma pétala de sakura… sorriu ao lembrar da pessoa, queria poder reencontrá-lo, mas queria que ele lhe falasse e que suas palavras pudessem ser tão gentis quanto seus gestos para ajudá-la naquela manhã…

Sesshoumaru observou quando ela sorriu discretamente, percebeu que ela estava com aquela pétala de sakura em mãos e não demorou a deduzir porque o sorriso em sua face. Ficou internamente satisfeito com aquilo… mesmo que ela não soubesse e que ela não estivesse olhando para ele naquele momento… estava de alguma maneira, feliz… simplesmente por saber que aquele singelo sorriso era, indiretamente, dirigido a ele, embora, claro, ela não fizesse idéia de que ele era o mesmo que lhe dera a primeira pétala de sakura.

Sorriu também… pensar que aquele sorriso poderia ser para ele era de uma maneira, _reconfortante_… por que sentia aquilo por causa de um simples sorriso de uma mulher qualquer? Não… não era uma mulher qualquer… estava começando a se dar conta disso, mas receava que já fosse tarde demais para se dar conta daquilo. Mas vê-la com aquela pétala em mãos acendia-lhe uma pequena esperança… talvez ainda não fosse tão tarde…

**Final do Capítulo Quatro**

**Domo minna!!!**

**Pois é… podem ficar com essas caras de estupefatos! Eu finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e atualizei esse fic! -**

**Nyaa, espero que gostem do capítulo e que não me matem pela demora! se esconde atrás do sofá**

**Bom, eu vou tentar atualizar agora Ônix pra poder ficar mais tranqüila… espero que tenham mesmo gostado do capítulo e agradeço às reviews do capítulo passado, elas realmente animam! -**

**Valeu **_Kagome-chn LP, __Hyuri Higurashi Black__, Hinata-chan, __Mah-Sama, __Simca-chan._

**Para quem gostou e tiver um tempinho, ficarei feliz em receber reviews!**

**Kissus e até mais **


	5. Dia de Festas

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Behind Your Eyes**

**Capítulo Cinco: Dia de Festas**

* * *

_**Revisado por HIME RIN arigatou, onee-chan \o/ sabe que te adoro muito!**_

* * *

A festa parecia transcorrer normalmente com todos os novos convidados que chegavam. Rin conseguia ouvir a falação de várias novas pessoas, pessoas que ela conhecia e pessoas que não conseguia distinguir as vozes em meio àquele som alto e as conversas. Vez ou outra Kagome chegava até ela e a chamava para lhe fazer companhia em algum lugar, para comer ou beber alguma coisa, para conhecer ou rever algumas pessoas novas, ela simplesmente recusava. Desse modo, continuava sempre na companhia de Sesshoumaru, embora não ouvisse tanto a voz dele. O que mais estava martelando a sua cabeça no momento era que, de certa forma, sentia-se incomodada com o silêncio dele.

– "_Pare de pensar besteiras… você mesma disse que não queria ouvir a voz dele". _– ela pensava consigo mesma.

Nesse momento, quase ficou surda, com o súbito grito de Kagome com certeza a menos de um metro de distância dela.

– Rin-chan!!! – Kagome aproximou-se da outra, segurando seus pulsos e pelo visto as mãos dela estavam muito molhadas, o que significava que devia provavelmente ter acabado de sair da piscina.

– Kagome, não grite, pelos Deuses. – Rin reclamou, levando uma das mãos aos ouvidos. Parecia que era mesmo verdade que quando não se tem um sentido os outros ficam mais aguçados. Mas como os seus sempre foram daquele jeito, nem sabia se era o padrão normal para todos os outros. – O que quer agora?

– Vamos pra piscina. Você vai criar raízes se ficar aqui o tempo todo. – Kagome reclamou, tentando puxá-la da cadeira.

– Kagome, não quero tomar banho de piscina. – Rin reclamou de volta, segurando-se na cadeira.

– Mas não vai ficar parada aqui o dia todo de cara pra cima. – Kagome disse, insistente como sempre.

– Sesshoumaru parece estar na mesma situação, por que não reclama com ele? – Rin perguntou, chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru para si, que até então, estivera apenas observando a festa.

– Rin, não mude de assunto e nem tente fugir. – Kagome respondeu, tendo em vista que seria quase que impossível arrancar Sesshoumaru da cadeira na qual ele estava. – Vamos, vamos logo, precisa tomar um pouco de sol, está parecendo uma folha de papel. Nunca sai de casa direito pra nenhum lugar. Vamos logo.

– Mas eu preferiria praia! – Rin fez birra, estava começando a agir como uma criança daquele modo, definitivamente parecia não querer ir até a água.

– Não sabia que tinha tanto medo assim de água. – a voz que soara aos ouvidos de Rin certamente não tinha sido a de Kagome, mas outra voz menos conhecida e masculina.

– Não se meta onde não é chamado, seja educado pelo menos. – Rin reclamou, voltando o rosto um pouco mais num ângulo na direção de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru deu-se apenas ao trabalho de sorrir de lado com o comentário dela, mas não voltou a se pronunciar, apenas Kagome.

– Rin, não precisa falar assim com Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kagome disse um tanto quanto sem graça. – Vamos, não seja tão chata, vamos pra piscina. Sango também está lá.

– Hai, hai. Estou indo. Mas não vou ficar muito tempo lá. – Rin disse, finalmente se levantando da cadeira em que estava sentada.

Kagome sorriu contente com a vitória sobre a irmã, tal como Sesshoumaru também sorriu, sabendo que parte da motivação dela fora o comentário idiota dele. Claro que, quando Rin queria, conseguia ser muito infantil… agindo como uma criança mimada, outras vezes, agindo como uma perfeita adulta. Era deveras divertido interagir com ambas as Rin's.

Ele continuou a observar enquanto ela despia as roupas para ficar apenas com um maiô preto simples, com as costas de fora. Kagome parecia reprovar o gosto da irmã.

– Rin-chan, você devia parar de usar esses maiôs. Parece até que mesmo quando está com roupa de banho quer se esconder dos outros. – Kagome reclamou, esperando que a irmã terminasse de arrumar as próprias roupas sobre a cadeira na qual estivera sentada.

– E se eu quiser, Kagome? Qual é o problema com isso? – Rin implicou com a mais velha.

– Não deveria. Você é bem bonita, devia se mostrar para os homens… quem sabe assim conseguiria um namorado rápido. – Kagome insistiu mais uma vez, parecendo pensar nas possibilidades da proposta que acabara de citar.

– Kagome… qual o sentido de deixá-los me ver se eu não posso vê-los? – Rin perguntou mais como uma brincadeira do que algo sério. Tinha acabado de arrumar as roupas e seguiu até onde estaria a outra, a alguns poucos passos de distância.

– Ahn… – Kagome por um momento ficou sem saber o que responder. Às vezes ficava meio que encurralada, não sabia se algumas das coisas que Rin falava com relação a ser cega fosse brincadeira ou fosse verdade, o que implicaria que se ela concordasse ou alguma coisa do tipo, poderia acabar machucando a irmã.

– É brincadeira, K-chan. – Rin disse, sorrindo com a situação da irmã.

– Eu sei, tá?! E pare de fazer essas brincadeiras… sabe que não gosto delas! – Kagome replicou, segurando-a pelo braço e começando a puxá-la para algum lugar que Rin certamente desconhecia.

– Hai, hai… se bem que quem não deveria gostar delas era eu. – Rin constatou o pequeno fato, afinal, quem era deficiente visual ali?

– Não importa. Venha logo. – Kagome conduziu Rin mais uma vez até a piscina e as duas entraram na água pelas escadas que havia do outro lado do que Rin estava.

Até mesmo dentro da água, Kagome importava-se em puxar a irmã mais nova para que ela chegasse até o grupo de amigas que já estava lá dentro.

– Rin-chan! Finalmente decidiu entrar na água…

Não demorou muito para que Rin reconhecesse a voz de Sango bem ao seu lado, Kagome já parecia ter libertado-a, não havia por que ficar segurando-a o tempo todo, ela ainda sabia nadar.

– Sango… realmente não estava com a mínima vontade de entrar na água. – Rin confessou.

– É, eu vejo o motivo pelo qual não queria vir. – Sango lançou um breve olhar ao companheiro de mesa de Rin e deu umas breves risadinhas, acompanhada de mais algumas pessoas que Rin não pôde identificar.

Mesmo sem poder ver para onde Sango olhava, era mais que óbvio do que ela estava falando… e aquilo certamente não era nem meia verdade.

– Sango… não imagine coisas. Você anda demais com Kagome, está começando a ficar com a imaginação fértil demais. – Rin advertiu, fazendo um sinal negativo com as mãos. Era bem claro que ela não gostava nem um pouquinho daquele homem.

– Ah, que é isso, Rin-chan, até que vocês formam um casal bonitinho. – a voz era nova e ligeiramente conhecida de Rin, mas ela não se arriscou a dizer quem era.

– Parem com isso! Estão formando algum complô contra mim?! Até imagino quem deve ser a líder. – Rin disse, e no tom que estava usando, deixava bem claro que a líder devia ser Kagome.

– Rin-chan é mesmo muito reservada. – a mesma garota falou, e finalmente Rin conseguiu lembrar-se de sua voz. Era verdade, já não falava com ela havia algum tempo, ela devia manter contato apenas com Kagome e Sango.

– Não imaginei que viesse a essa festa, Botan. – Rin disse, e realmente não imaginava que tal pudesse acontecer. – Onde está Momiji? Faz tempo que não nos falamos.

– Pois é. Tenho andado sem tempo, e pelo que deu pra ver, até Momiji está com menos tempo que eu. – Botan respondeu, rindo sem graça.

– Entendo… e o que estão fazendo agora? – Rin perguntou mais uma vez, deixando que Kagome e Sango conversassem sozinhas.

– Ambas estamos fazendo pós-graduação… fica bem pesado ter que fazer pós e ao mesmo tempo trabalhar. Portanto o tempo livre que a gente tem vai embora. A Momiji teve que ficar em casa fazendo umas coisas tanto para o trabalho quando para a pós. – Botan explicou, nadando até ficar perto de Rin.

– É, deve ser mesmo chato. – Rin concordou.

– Você continua na biblioteca também? – Botan perguntou, começando a fazer pequenas ondas na água com as mãos.

– Sim, e estou em duas agora. – Rin comentou, sorrindo.

– Duas? – Botan questionou. – Como assim?

– Eu estou tomando conta de uma biblioteca de um colégio para crianças deficientes visuais também. Além daquela que eu geralmente freqüentava antes. – Rin explicou e parecia bem satisfeita com o fato.

– Isso é bom! – Botan expressou a mesma satisfação pela amiga. – Pelo visto não poderia ter encontrado emprego melhor, Rin-chan. Eu sei que adora trabalhar com crianças.

– Hai! – Rin concordou, com um sorriso em seus lábios.

Era incrível como Sesshoumaru simplesmente não conseguia achar nada mais interessante naquele lugar. Mesmo que não pudesse ouvir a conversa da garota, podia ver seus lábios se mexendo e poderia saber facilmente que ela estava muito mais a vontade com as amigas do que perto dele. Queria conversar com ela, mas sabia que aquilo não era possível, pelo menos não de uma maneira civilizada… então, o que fazer? Ela poderia até falar com o _outro_ Sesshoumaru, mas ainda assim, se ele tentasse lhe falar, era fato que ela simplesmente se afastaria o mais rápido possível. No momento era melhor permanecer em silêncio, ainda com uma chance de se aproximar dela mais vezes. Mesmo assim, se não conseguisse pensar num jeito de lhe falar… sem precisar usar de sua própria voz… talvez fosse difícil sustentar ao menos uma relação de amizade. Queria saber de onde vinha todo aquele interesse que ela despertara nele, e para isso precisava resolver os impasses que no momento se referiam à comunicação com ela. Mais cedo ou mais tarde conseguiria pensar numa solução viável, e sinceramente, esperava que fosse mais cedo.

Rin continuava a conversar com a irmã, Sango e Botan, discutindo vários assuntos diferentes e por sorte nenhum deles envolvia a suposta relação de Sesshoumaru com Rin, o que a deixava parcialmente feliz. A conversa foi interrompida por vozes masculinas que se seguiram a algumas perturbações na água, como alguém que acabara de pular nesta… certamente mais de uma pessoa. As quatro precisaram se proteger da água que foi espalhada pelos novos presentes na piscina.

– Inuyasha! – Kagome reclamou com o namorado depois que as agitações tinham parado. – Não precisavam ter feito isso!

– E você também, Miroku! – Sango reclamou com o namorado também.

– Ah, vocês estavam precisando de mais agitação. – Miroku disse, aproximando-se do grupo, mais precisamente de Sango.

– Miroku, nem dê mais um passo. – Sango o advertiu.

– Ah, não seja tão má, Sangozinha! – ele disse, sem graça, parando antes de alcançar a outra.

– Mas, deixando a conversa de lado… a rede de vôlei está pronta, vamos jogar? – Inuyasha chamou as garotas, abraçado à Kagome por trás.

– Mas… – Kagome ia começar a contestar e Rin já até sabia o motivo.

– Ótima idéia, Inuyasha. – Rin interviu, fazendo a irmã calar-se e os outros olharem para ela. – Pode carregá-las para jogar, assim eu posso finalmente sair da piscina.

– Tudo certo então… vamos indo. – Inuyasha concordou, começando a puxar Kagome pela água até a borda da piscina.

– He-hey, espera aí, Inuyasha! – Kagome tentou parar o outro, mas não conseguiu, ele já tinha chegado até as escadas e estava levando-a consigo.

– Esses dois não têm jeito mesmo… – Sango disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Vamos indo também, Sangozinha. – Miroku chamou a namorada e começou a levá-la pelo pulso até o mesmo lugar que Inuyasha ia com Kagome, a quadra de vôlei, que ficava um pouco longe da vista da piscina.

– E você, Botan, não vai também? – Rin perguntou, notando que os nomes mencionados não citavam Botan e que nenhuma agitação perto de si tinha sido feita para indicar que a garota teria acompanhado-os também.

– Vou sim, mas antes… vamos, vou levar você até a borda. – Botan disse, segurando a mão de Rin e guiando-a até a borda da piscina.

– Ah… arigatou. – Rin agradeceu à ajuda da outra. Realmente tinha esquecido daquele detalhe, se ficasse largada no meio da piscina, não teria como alcançar a borda sozinha, além do que, mesmo que alcançasse a borda, não saberia em que direção seguir para voltar à mesa onde deixara suas roupas.

– Prontinho. – Botan disse, colocando a mão de Rin sobre uma das bordas da piscina. – Quando quiser sair, não se preocupe, ande em linha reta e dentro de uns quatro passos chega à mesma mesa de Sesshoumaru-sama. Era com ele que você estava não?

– Infelizmente. – Rin afirmou, arrancando algumas risadas de Botan.

– Então, até mais. – Botan disse, já subindo para sair do local. – E cuidado, está escorregadio aqui. Se precisar, é só chamar. Ah! Antes que eu esqueça… se não me engano tem um degrau aí perto… para ir para o lado mais raso da piscina… cuidado com ele.

– Tudo bem, Botan, não se preocupe comigo, vá logo antes que comecem o jogo sem você. – Rin disse, já rindo da excessiva preocupação da outra.

– Okay, okay… estou indo. – Botan disse, já tinha saído da água e estava provavelmente na borda da piscina. Afastou-se de Rin e seguiu correndo para onde estavam os outros.

Rin suspirou pesadamente, apoiando os braços cruzados sobre a borda da piscina. Em seguida, fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços, como se quisesse dormir ali mesmo. Começou a bater os pés levemente, para que estes não tocassem o chão, como se pretendesse nadar, ou então, como se estivesse praticando algum exercício de hidroginástica.

Era inevitável que sentisse aqueles olhares sobre si, como da vez em que se sentira observada na biblioteca, mas dessa vez sabia perfeitamente de quem vinha, e isso a deixava bem incomodada. Por que ele tinha que ficar observando-a o tempo todo afinal? Não tinha nada o que fazer naquele tempo não? Ele não sabia que aquilo incomodava as pessoas, mesmo que elas não pudessem enxergar?

Com o único intuito de fugir dos olhos daquele homem que estava sentado numa das mesas praticamente diante de si, mergulhou na água, desaparecendo de vista. Desse modo, só se ele viesse até a borda da piscina para observá-la de perto. Ficou sob a superfície da água da piscina por algum tempo, tomando cuidado para que suas mãos continuassem a tocar a parede, de modo que ela não se afastasse da borda segura e se perdesse no meio de uma piscina. Mas ao sentir o ar lhe faltar aos pulmões viu que precisava retornar finalmente à superfície. Bateu os pés ao fundo da piscina para poder impulsionar a sua saída da água, a única coisa que nunca imaginara era que o tal degrau que Botan mencionara existisse ali, e que por sinal, fosse bem real.

Sentiu o pé bater com força na pequena parede, embora a pancada tivesse sido amenizada pela água. Mas ainda assim, estava doendo muito. Resolveu por fim sair da água para analisar melhor a situação em que seu pé se encontrava no momento. Apoiou ambas as mãos na borda da piscina e juntando todas as forças que tinha, ergueu o próprio corpo, sentando-se de costas para Sesshoumaru e com os pés ainda dentro da água. Passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos a fim de tirá-los da frente de seu rosto, eles realmente sabiam incomodar quando queriam.

Minutos depois, ergueu o pé direito, machucado com a pancada, e passou a mão sobre o local atingido. Não estava inchado, pelo visto, mas ainda doía. Pensou na hipótese de talvez estar deslocado, mas a pancada não podia ter sido tão forte a tal ponto, então, rapidamente desconsiderou a idéia e retirou o outro pé também da água. Riu com o pensamento de que estava virando especialista em machucar os pés… se bem que da primeira vez, não tinha sido nada agradável, principalmente por ter conhecido Sesshoumaru no acidente, e esperava que não se repetisse tão cedo o fato de precisar daquele idiota de novo.

Levantou-se da beira da piscina finalmente para poder ir até a mesa e sentar-se, na cadeira seria bem mais fácil para descansar o pé machucado. Apoiou todo o peso do corpo no pé esquerdo para poder virar-se para o outro lado, em seguida, de maneira mais cuidadosa, apoiou o outro pé no chão, pelo visto, não estava tão machucado quanto ela imaginou que poderia estar. Acerca desse detalhe, apoiou mais peso de seu corpo sobre o pé machucado e não imaginou o quanto fizera de errado apenas com aquele movimento.

Sentiu uma pontada forte no pé e a dor fez com que desse um passo instintivo para trás, levantando o pé direito. O passo que foi quase que obrigada a recuar, acabou numa situação ainda pior, pisou na borda da piscina, escorregando nesta e caindo para trás. Nem sequer teve tempo para gritar com o que acontecera, sentiu uma pancada forte na cabeça e então… não ouvia, sentia ou pensava mais nada. Estava inconsciente.

Não demorou muito mais que dois segundos para que Sesshoumaru se levantasse de sua cadeira, derrubando-a no ato nervoso, ao ver Rin caindo na piscina. Estivera atento a cada passo e movimento dela, mas nos míseros segundos que desviara os olhos, pensando ter sido chamado em meio a todo aquele falatório na festa, ela conseguira fazer alguma coisa para cair para trás. Ficou ainda mais preocupado com o estado dela quando percebeu que recebera uma pancada na cabeça. Ao cair, acabara batendo contra a borda contrária da piscina.

Sem pensar duas vezes ou ao menos tentar pensar da primeira vez, correu e pulou dentro da água, vendo algumas pessoas se aglomerarem em torno da borda da piscina sem fazer nada além de assistir à cena. Aquilo parecia por acaso algum tipo de espetáculo sensacionalista? Por que não faziam nada mais competente que ficar parados o tempo inteiro?

Ele nadou até ter o corpo da garota entre seus braços e emergiu, tirando-a da água também. As pessoas ao redor continuavam apenas a observar e comentavam alguma coisa que ele não conseguia ouvir no momento e tampouco estava interessado. Verificou a pulsação dela, estava um pouco fraca, mas presente. Conseguiu também sentir a sua respiração, ainda que assim como a pulsação, estivesse falha. Se tivesse demorado um pouco mais, como aqueles inúteis convidados de Inuyasha, certamente ela não estaria respirando agora, o que complicaria as coisas ainda mais.

Saiu da piscina subindo as escadas do outro lado. Aos poucos, aqueles mesmos convidados foram se aglomerando ao seu redor, para saber da situação da garota, mas ele não dizia nada, e nenhum deles perguntava-lhe diretamente. Inuyasha e os outros estavam ainda jogando vôlei, a quadra era um pouco afastada, era impossível saber o que se passava na piscina.

Sesshoumaru buscou alguém mais útil com os olhos e logo eles pousaram sobre alguns empregados que também tinham se aproximado em meio ao tumúlto.

– Kaede, arrume algumas toalhas para enxugá-la. – ele disse ao avistar a senhora de idade que já era sua conhecida desde antes de ter que morar na casa de Inuyasha por alguns tempos. – Eu vou levá-la para dentro.

– Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. – a senhora disse em resposta, afastando-se do grupo de pessoas e seguindo para o outro lado da casa.

Sesshoumaru começou a andar também para dentro do local, deixando para trás aqueles olhares e comentários desagradáveis. Dava graças a Deus por Rin estar inconsciente e não ter que ouvir aquelas coisas que os outros sussurravam entre si. Comentavam sobre ela ser a irmã de Kagome… comentavam sobre ela ser a garota _cega_ e por que motivo a teriam deixado sozinha num lugar _desconhecido_, poderia ser perigoso… não deviam abandonar uma _deficiente visual_, era o mínimo que podia ter acontecido.

Ele afastou-se o mais que pôde, contendo a vontade de socar a todos ali presentes. Por sorte estava com Rin em seus braços e no momento, a saúde dela bem mais lhe valia que algumas caras quebradas apenas por satisfação. Certo que ele implicava sobre os olhos dela, mas era divertido ver o lado infantil dela reagir e não o seu lado adulto. Desde o dia na clínica, sabia o ponto certo onde parar a conversa e onde deixar as brincadeiras.

Andou dentro da casa até um dos quartos vagos ali no térreo mesmo. Depositou o pequeno corpo dela sobre a cama, Kaede chegara logo em seguida com as toalhas em mãos. Deu uma delas a Sesshoumaru para que ele se enxugasse e com a outra, enrolou ela mesma o corpo da mulher, enxugando-a superficialmente, apenas para que não pegasse um resfriado. Depois que Kaede a enrolou na toalha, Sesshoumaru sentou ao lado de Rin – ainda inconsciente – na cama.

– Kaede, chame Inuyasha e a irmã dela. – Sesshoumaru instruiu. – Eles ainda não devem saber do que aconteceu.

– Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kaede disse, fazendo uma breve reverência e retirando-se do lugar, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sesshoumaru observou Rin atentamente naquele meio tempo, aproximou-se do rosto dela e ergueu as duas mãos para segurar a sua cabeça, pelo visto, não havia ferimentos graves, não tinha nenhum sinal de sangue da pancada que ela levara, aquilo também era um bom sinal, pelo menos alguma coisa parecia estar ao lado dela.

Ao tocar no suposto local atingido, ouviu em resposta um gemido de dor vindo da garota, pelo visto ela recuperara a sua consciência. Quando ia afastar as mãos, sentiu-a segurar sua mão esquerda e abrir os olhos numa expressão beirando o susto.

– Quem está aí? – ela perguntou, os seus olhos fitando reto. – Sei que não é Kagome.

Por um momento, ele teve vontade de não lhe responder, de se fazer parecer o mesmo homem que a dera aquela pétala de sakura. Mas agora que chamara Inuyasha e Kagome, não tinha como evitar que ela acabasse descobrindo-o caso fizesse tal coisa. Suspirou calmamente e continuou a olhar para ela.

– Sou eu. – respondeu simplesmente.

– Ah, você. – ela disse, largando a mão dele. – O que faz aqui? O que aconteceu?

– Você escorregou na beira da piscina. Não consegue lembrar? – ele respondeu, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

– Droga… bati com a cabeça. – ela disse, passando a mão no local dolorido.

– Poderia pelo menos agradecer… acho que salvei sua vida. – ele disse, no seu tom habitual indiferente.

– Muito obrigada. – disse meio que a contragosto. – Agora já pode ir. Não preciso mais de você.

– Que agradecimento. – ele disse, sarcástico. – Não vou deixá-la por aí, _menina_, não conhece a casa, pode se machucar de novo.

– Talvez não se não tiver nenhum idiota como você no caminho. Eu posso me virar sozinha. – ela disse, irritada com o que ele dissera.

– Prefiro não arriscar. – Sesshoumaru disse. – Viu o que aconteceu na piscina? Devia ter mais cuidado.

– Está dizendo que só aconteceu por que eu não posso ver?! Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um, idiota! – ela reclamou, parecendo mais uma criança emburrada.

– Sei… – ele disse, de maneira cética.

– Por que não me deixa sozinha de uma vez?! Você me irrita! – ela reclamou de novo.

– Eu não a irrito, você se irrita sozinha. – ele completou, cruzando os braços diante do peito dessa vez.

– Pare de falar de mim como se eu não pudesse fazer as coisas sozinha! – ela reclamou de volta, quase gritando com Sesshoumaru.

– Se reclama de mim, devia ouvir o que os outros têm a dizer também. – Sesshoumaru disse e seu tom parecia um pouco mais sério que sarcástico ou cético.

– Como assim? – Rin parou para ouvir as palavras dele com atenção também.

– Eles diziam que não deviam tê-la deixado sozinha. Era perigoso. – Sesshoumaru disse de uma vez. – Que você era uma _cega_, e que era melhor estar acompanhada… aquela queda era o mínimo que podia ter acontecido.

Naquele momento, Sesshoumaru percebeu a garota hesitar. Será que ela se importava mesmo com tudo aquilo? Ela sempre pareceu tão despreocupada quanto a seus olhos, sempre brincava ou aceitava a piada dos outros, sempre com um sorriso. Por que, de certo modo, ela parecia estar incomodada desta vez? Lembrou-se da primeira vez que tinham se encontrado, certo que ela sempre pareceu ignorar sua deficiência… mas teve um ponto em que ele chegou a ver as lágrimas nos olhos dela. Então, queria dizer que até para a tolerância dela havia um limite.

– São todos idiotas… não sabem do que falam. – Rin disse finalmente, com o rosto virado para o outro lado do quarto. – Pensem o que quiser, não me importo.

– Não mesmo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, curioso acerca da reação dela. Mas mesmo que ela respondesse _não_ com toda a convicção do mundo, já tinha hesitado no momento mais crucial… e não se enganou com relação a resposta que ela daria.

– Definitivamente… não. – ela respondeu convicta, tal como Sesshoumaru deduzira diante da personalidade dela.

Nesse momento os dois foram interrompidos por alguém que abria a porta de maneira brusca, por pouco não derrubando a mesma.

– RIN-CHAN! – Kagome entrou no quarto às pressas, fazendo tanto Inuyasha, que estava ao seu lado, quanto Rin levarem as mãos aos ouvidos.

– Onee-chan, pare de gritar… – Rin pediu ainda com as mãos sobre os ouvidos.

Assim que a garota entrou no quarto, acompanhada de Inuyasha e logo depois por Sango, Miroku e Botan, Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cama e se afastou, ainda com a toalha que Kaede lhe dera anteriormente em mãos. Estava enxugando o cabelo enquanto Kagome abordava a irmã como se esta estivesse à beira da morte.

– O que aconteceu com você?! Está se sentindo bem? Está ferida?! – Kagome perguntava a outra, com as mãos sobre os ombros dela, praticamente sacudindo-a na cama.

– Kagome, pare de sacudir a garota. – Sango reclamou, segurando a amiga pelos ombros.

– Isso mesmo, ou vai acabar desmontando-a. – Botan confirmou.

– K-chan, eu estou bem. – Rin confirmou quando teve chance de falar. – Foi só uma pancada de leve.

– Eu não devia ter deixado você sozinha lá… – Kagome começou a falar. – Vê só, é minha culpa que tenha acontecido isso…

– Kagome, não comece. – Rin disse e o seu tom sério chamou a atenção dos demais presentes. – Não foi culpa de ninguém… eu bati o pé dentro da piscina e quando tentei ficar em pé acabei escorregando, foi só isso.

– Tudo bem… – Kagome concordou finalmente, afinal, quando Rin falava sério daquele jeito, era certamente por que não estava gostando de algo que ela dizia.

– Então… vocês podem voltar para o jogo, eu vou ficar bem… – Rin disse. – Será que podia pedir a Inuyasha que arrumasse, com algum dos empregados, uma bolsa de gelo? Acho que só preciso disso… quando meu pé melhorar eu posso sair.

– Já vou arrumar uma pra você, Rin. – Inuyasha disse, saindo do quarto e buscando por um dos empregados para que arrumassem o que a garota pediu.

– Não vou deixar você aqui sozinha de novo, Rin. – Kagome reclamou e dessa vez era ela que estava séria. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, quem vai arrumar pra você?

– O Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela respondeu, fazendo com que todos os presentes arregalassem um pouco os olhos com a surpresa. Até mesmo Sesshoumaru arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas diante do que ela dissera… afinal, não era ela que o queria o mais longe possível? Então que idéia absurda era aquela? – Ele se ofereceu para ficar aqui. Não precisa se preocupar, a não ser que não confie em Sesshoumaru-sama para cuidar de alguém.

– Não é isso… – Kagome disse, um tanto sem graça.

– Bom, então se Sesshoumaru-sama vai cuidar de Rin-chan, não tem problema em voltarmos para a festa, não é? – Sango disse, já puxando Kagome para que se afastasse da amiga, e óbvio que tanto Rin quanto Botan notaram o tom de segundas intenções na voz de Sango. Mas para Rin não interessava, contanto que parassem de se preocupar com ela e que saíssem logo dali, depois que todos estivessem fora, ela daria um jeito de dispensar Sesshoumaru também. Só não queria a companhia da irmã para não estragar a festa da outra, tampouco queria a companhia de Sesshoumaru para estragar a sua vida.

– Aqui está o gelo, Rin. – Inuyasha disse, trazendo ele mesmo a bolsa térmica e entregando a Rin, claro que não tinha ouvido a parte de Sesshoumaru ter se _oferecido_ para ficar com a garota, ou teria rido, de certo.

– Arigatou, Inuyasha. – ela disse, pegando a bolsa.

– Agora que está tudo certo, podemos voltar para a festa. – Miroku disse, seguindo os outros para saírem do quarto. – Vamos terminar a nossa partida de vôlei.

– Isso mesmo! – Botan e Sango confirmaram, ainda empurrando Kagome para fora do lugar.

Logo eles saíram, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando Rin e Sesshoumaru mais uma vez sozinhos no quarto. O silêncio pairou por alguns segundos, até que um deles resolvesse por fim se pronunciar.

– Eu não lembro de ter expressado minha opinião sobre isso. – Sesshoumaru disse, encostando-se à mesa do outro lado do quarto e cruzando os braços diante do corpo, colocando a toalha atrás do pescoço.

– Claro que expressou, só não sabe disso. – Rin disse, sentando-se encostada à cabeceira da cama e colocando a bolsa de gelo sobre o pé machucado.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas diante do que ela lhe dissera, não lembrava de momento algum em que concordara em ficar com ela, mas claro que não tinha também nada contra o fato, e melhor ainda que a idéia tivesse partido dela, ou seja, não estava completamente sem esperanças agora.

– Disse que não me deixaria sozinha já que eu não conhecia a casa e poderia me machucar. – Rin esclareceu. Mesmo que não pudesse ver a expressão confusa dele, podia imaginar o porquê do silêncio que partia do mais velho ali.

A expressão de Sesshoumaru instantaneamente mudou em uma de entendimento. Realmente lembrava de ter dito aquilo.

– Achei que tivesse repetido sucessivas vezes para que eu a deixasse, _menina_. – ele disse. – Então por que mudou de idéia?

– Eu _não_ mudei de idéia. – Rin disse, virando o rosto para o lado que ele devia estar de acordo com a sua voz. – E pare de me chamar de _menina_. Faz com que eu pareça uma criança.

– Você _parece_ uma. – ele afirmou. – Principalmente por insistir em ignorar a ajuda dos outros.

– A _sua_ ajuda, você quer dizer. – ela corrigiu. – Já fiz com que Kagome e os outros parassem de se preocupar e continuassem a festa… agora, por que você também não volta pra lá e continue fazendo… o que quer que estivesse fazendo? Assim, todos podem ficar felizes e saudáveis.

– Você mesma disse que eu ficaria aqui, não vou fazer a sua irmã brigar comigo depois por tê-la abandonado. – ele disse mais uma vez, sentando-se numa poltrona vazia, perto da cama.

– Meu Deus, por que você adora complicar a minha vida?! – Rin reclamou, girando os olhos. – Seria tão mais fácil para todos se saísse desse quarto e me deixasse em paz!

– Você deu a idéia… saiba arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos. – Sesshoumaru disse uma última vez.

– Se quer ficar, então fique! – ela reclamou, como uma criança irritada. – Mas esqueça que eu estou aqui!

– Tentarei. – ele disse simplesmente, cruzando tanto pernas quanto braços. – Mas minha memória é muito boa.

– Pare de me irritar, pelo menos. – Rin voltou a falar e definitivamente se ela tivesse duas personalidades, a que estava ali, naquele momento, na companhia de Sesshoumaru, era a personalidade infantil.

– Pelo visto, você adora machucar os pés. – Sesshoumaru constatou, notando o cuidado que ela tinha com o pé desde que Inuyasha lhe trouxera a bolsa térmica. – Achei que tivesse machucado a cabeça.

– Como acha que acabei escorregando? Não sou tão burra quanto acha… – ela disse, mais calma e _racional_ por assim dizer. – Eu caí por que não consegui colocar o pé no chão direito.

– _"Você pode ser muitas coisas, garanto que burra não é uma delas"_. – Sesshoumaru pensou consigo mesmo diante da afirmação da garota.

O silêncio foi companheiro dos dois mais uma vez, Sesshoumaru continuava a observar Rin enquanto ela ainda massageava o pé supostamente machucado e colocava a bolsa térmica sobre ele. Notou por algumas poucas vezes que ela evitava bocejar. Parecia não querer mostrar o cansaço. Já devia estar perto das quatro horas, ele estava começando a ficar com fome. Tinha comido apenas alguns aperitivos enquanto ainda estava na beira da piscina, assim como Rin, e ela devia estar cansada de ficar ali, parada. Devia estar deitada naquela cama há mais de meia hora agora.

– Nossa… quanto tempo mais essa festa vai durar? – Rin perguntou para si mesma, dessa vez não evitando bocejar alto.

– Está perguntando a mim, ou apenas pensando alto? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, não perdendo a chance de fazê-la se irritar.

– Idiota. – ela disse simplesmente em resposta, apoiando o queixo sobre os joelhos, com as pernas junto ao corpo.

– Não acho que vá acabar tão cedo. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, olhando o relógio de pulso. – São quase quatro da tarde.

– Ahhh! Estou cansada de ficar parada aqui. – ela disse, colocando os pés para fora da cama. – Acho que já está melhor.

Ela apoiou o pé no chão com força, começando a movimentá-lo em círculos para ver o resultado, pelo visto, não estava mais doendo tanto.

– Bem melhor. – ela disse, se levantando e pisando mais forte com o pé machucado.

Sesshoumaru continuou apenas a observá-la. Sabia que uma hora ou outra ela precisaria dele, mas para isso, teria que _pedir_, simplesmente deixar aquele orgulho de lado. A questão era, será que ela se daria a esse esforço?

Ele observou quando ela usou as mãos para que se guiasse pela cama, tateando-a até a cabeceira. Conseqüentemente acabou por encontrar a parede na qual a cama estava encostada. De uma maneira cuidadosa, e totalmente desprovida de conhecimentos sobre o lugar onde estava, começou a andar, tendo as mãos como seu primeiro guia de direção e os pés como sua segurança, dando pequenos passos para que observasse se havia alguma coisa em seu caminho. Aos poucos, conseguia caminhar até alcançar a porta e mesmo daquela maneira completamente cautelosa, ela parecia experiente com aquilo…

– _"Impossível que não fosse experiente"._ – Sesshoumaru pensou consigo mesmo, curvando os lábios num pequeno sorriso de lado. – _"É, pelo visto precisa de menos ajuda do que eu pensei, Rin"._

Viu quando ela sorriu ao alcançar a porta, sorriu mais uma vez e levantou-se, indo até a garota, parando alguns mínimos passos atrás dela. Ela pareceu perceber a aproximação dele, pois ao colocar a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta, hesitou.

Rin sentira aquela aproximação, era impossível não sentir, afinal, mais meio passo e ele esbarraria nela. Antes de fazer alguma coisa, hesitante com relação a abrir a porta, surpreendeu-se mais quando sentiu a mão dele pousar delicadamente sobre aquela com a qual ela estava prestes a abrir a porta. Sentiu seu rosto queimar e um frio lhe percorreu a espinha. Por que tinha que reagir daquele jeito quando ele chegava perto de si? Ele já tinha se aproximado tanto assim alguma outra vez? Apenas no dia do acidente, se bem se recordava.

– Você… – antes mesmo que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele a interrompeu, segurando sua mão e tirando-a da maçaneta.

– Vamos esquecer as brigas pelo menos agora, sim? – ele disse, ainda segurando a pequena mão dela, atrás da garota. – Deixe-me ajudá-la, sei que é independente, mas ainda não conhece o lugar tão bem quanto sua casa.

Ela ficou calada por uns momentos. Era verdade, não conhecia tão bem a casa de Inuyasha para andar sozinha por lá, e poderia levar muito tempo para conhecer tudo, pelo visto a casa era grande, havia a possibilidade ainda de se perder. Mas era bem orgulhosa e independente, gostava de fazer tudo sozinha, e mesmo que ficasse presa naquela casa, a melhor opção que conseguia ver era achar o caminho por conta própria. Mas… com Sesshoumaru tão perto de si, e falando num tom que jamais beiraria o sarcasmo ou a ironia, mas sim algo perto de respeito… era impossível não concordar com ele.

Meneou a cabeça num gesto positivo, sem proferir palavra alguma. Virou-se de frente para ele e continuou com sua expressão impassível. Não imaginava que ele pudesse ter uma expressão diferente. Ele estava sorrindo, não da vitória, mas por pelo menos ter conseguido chegar mais perto da mulher, e até mesmo ter conhecido um pouco mais da personalidade da jovem Rin.

Ele abriu a porta e deu espaço para que ela passasse. Daí em diante, tornou-se os olhos dela até que chegasse à festa mais uma vez, do lado de fora da casa. Não falaram nada um para o outro durante o caminho, ele apenas caminhava em sua frente enquanto ela seguia-o, um pouco insegura. No meio do caminho, ainda segurou a mão dele com as suas duas mãos, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele não fugiria. Sesshoumaru certamente que atentou para esse movimento, e ficou ainda mais satisfeito com o movimento por parte dela.

Logo eles alcançaram a piscina, a festa ainda rolava por lá e agora já tinha um som num volume relativamente alto, mas nada para incomodar visinhos ou coisa parecida.

Kagome fez questão de ir à direção deles assim que os avistou saindo da casa, vinha saltitante e ignorou o fato de que Rin estava de mãos dadas com Sesshoumaru, detalhe este que certamente não passou despercebido aos olhos de Botan e Sango, que vinham logo em seguida.

– Rin-chan! Já está melhor? – Kagome perguntou, ao chegar até a irmã.

Ao ouvir a voz de Kagome, Rin imediatamente soltou a mão de Sesshoumaru e assumiu uma postura mais ereta, envergonhada se alguém percebera aquele fato. Mesmo que ela fosse cega e precisasse de certa ajuda, ainda se sentia incomodada de ser vista ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Mas seria isso realmente _incômodo_?

– Sim, onee-chan, estou bem melhor. – Rin confirmou, sorrindo diante do habitual questionamento da irmã.

– É claro que ela está muito mais que melhor, Kagome. – Sango comentou, ao chegar perto delas, com um tom certamente malicioso.

– Concordo com Sango-chan. – Botan disse, em seu habitual tom animado.

– Ahn? – Kagome estava perdida na conversa delas, enquanto Sesshoumaru nada mais fazia do que observar.

– Esqueça, Kagome. Você é terrivelmente desatenta. – Sango disse, balançando a cabeça num sinal negativo.

– Mas e então, vamos com a gente, Rin-chan, agora que está melhor, pode aproveitar mais um pouco da festa. – Kagome disse, já agarrando o braço da irmã. – Está só começando!

– Começando?! Só se for pra você. – Rin disse, detendo Kagome e tentando largar-se dela. – Eu realmente não quero mais ficar aqui, Onee-chan.

– Por que não, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, um tanto quanto desnorteada. – Vamos lá, vai ser divertido.

– Olha, você pode ficar aí e voltar só amanhã, mas eu realmente não quero ficar, sabe que não sou chegada a festas. – Rin disse, sorrindo sem graça para a irmã. – Poderia pelo menos pedir a Inuyasha para me deixar em casa?

– Ah, Rin-chan, por favor, fica! – Kagome pediu mais uma vez.

– Iie. – Rin respondeu. – Eu quero voltar pra casa, quero deitar, quero tomar um banho, tirar esse maiô e cair na cama até amanhã de manhã se possível. Portanto, nem se atreva a voltar para casa no meio da noite.

– O-o que está dizendo, Rin-chan?! – Kagome reclamou, corando com o comentário de Rin.

– Sabe muito bem do que estou falando, K-chan. – Rin disse, com um sorriso vitorioso em face. Mesmo que não visse Kagome, sabia que ela devia estar envergonhada.

– Rin-chan, pare de pensar essas coisas! – Kagome implicou com ela.

– Então, K-chan, eu só quero pegar as minhas roupas pra poder ir embora… – antes que ela terminasse a frase, ouviu um latido conhecido perto de si e imediatamente se virou na direção do som, abaixando-se na altura do animal que se aproximara de sua dona de maneira ofegante. – Ah! Senshi! – ela abraçou o cachorro, sendo lambida por ele em sinal de afeto. – Pelo visto você se divertiu bastante hein! Preciso pegar a sua coleira de volta.

– Mas Rin-chan vai mesmo embora? – Botan perguntou, quando Rin voltou a se levantar e o cachorro sentou-se obediente bem ao seu lado.

– Sim. Realmente preciso descansar. – Rin disse em resposta, sorrindo.

– Tudo bem então. Já sei que não tem como convencê-la. – Kagome disse, derrotada. – Vou então chamar Inuyasha para levar você em casa.

– Não precisa. – era a primeira vez que a voz de Sesshoumaru se pronunciava desde que tinham saído de dentro da casa. Rin praguejou mentalmente sabendo o que viria a seguir. Ele era realmente insistente. – Eu posso levá-la em casa, já estou indo de qualquer forma.

– Mesmo? – Kagome perguntou, um tanto quanto confusa. – Tudo bem então.

– Pode me trazer as roupas, Kagome? – Rin pediu, não vendo outra saída a não ser ir com Sesshoumaru. Era melhor assim, pelo menos não incomodaria os outros bem no meio da festa.

– Já estão aqui, Rin-chan. – Sango disse, estendendo as roupas até as mãos de Rin. Claro que esta sequer percebera o momento em que Sango saíra para pegar as peças, não tinha visto, isso era mais que óbvio.

– Arigatou, Sango-chan. – Rin disse, curvando-se numa breve reverência.

– Pronto, Rin. Já coloquei a coleira no Senshi. – Kagome disse e provavelmente Sango deveria ter deixado a coleira com Kagome para que prendesse o cachorro. Kagome, assim como Sango, estendeu a coleira para que a irmã a segurasse. – Cuide bem de Rin-chan enquanto eu estiver fora, Senshi.

O cão latiu em resposta, como sempre. Rin sorriu e finalmente despediu-se dos demais.

– Vejo vocês depois. – Rin acenou brevemente. – Ja ne.

– Até mais, Rin-chan! – Sango e Botan se despediram também, assim como Kagome.

– Vamos. – Sesshoumaru chamou-a, colocando uma das mãos no bolso e estendendo a outra para pegar a mão dela.

Rin deixou mais uma vez que ele a guiasse, segurando a sua mão novamente. Eles saíram da festa acompanhados, até alcançarem o carro de Sesshoumaru. De maneira _educada_ ele abriu a porta para ela e deixou que o cachorro ficasse no banco de trás, em seguida, rodou o carro e entrou do lado do motorista. Ligou o carro e deu partida, sem trocarem uma palavra sequer. Era do mesmo modo que quando ele a guiara dentro da casa, aquele silêncio lhe lembrava… _sakuras_. Sorriu com aquele pensamento na cabeça, internamente, queria reencontrar aquele mesmo homem que a ajudara e lhe dera uma pétala de sakura de maneira gentil… mas pensar no silêncio dele, a fazia pensar em Sesshoumaru, ele talvez fosse tão silencioso quanto o homem sem voz… pelo menos enquanto não começava a implicar e tentar irritá-la.

Depois de mais algum tempo dentro do carro, onde nem mesmo Senshi se atrevia a quebrar aquele silêncio tenso, finalmente eles tinham parado, provavelmente diante da casa de Rin. Antes que ela falasse alguma coisa, ele mesmo tomou a palavra.

– Chegamos. – disse simplesmente.

– Não precisa… – Rin falou antes que ele sequer pensasse em descer do carro para ajudá-la. – Daqui eu garanto que Senshi já conhece muito bem o caminho.

Ele não respondeu, realmente estivera pensando naquela possibilidade, não que quisesse pô-la em prática de verdade, mas ainda assim, precisava tentar ser _gentil_ pelo menos enquanto ele mesmo tivesse proposto a trégua. Depois disso, podia voltar ao seu normal e tentar irritá-la.

– Arigatou. – ela disse, abrindo a porta do seu lado do carro, depois de sair, abriu a porta de trás, chamando pelo animal de estimação. – Senshi, vem.

O cão pulou do banco traseiro do carro e ficou ao lado de Rin, como de costume. Ela segurou na extremidade da coleira dele, fechando ambas as portas do carro que deixara abertas.

– Obrigada de novo. – Rin disse, antes que ouvisse o som do carro saindo de novo. – Até depois.

– Até mais, _menina_. – ele disse, provocando-a, com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Idiota. – reclamou antes de se voltar para a sua casa e andar com Senshi mais uma vez a lhe guiar.

Assim que chegou diante da porta, escutou o carro dar partida e se afastar, até desaparecer do raio de sua audição. Pegou a chave de casa no bolso de seu short e abriu a porta, entrando e dando espaço para o cachorro de estimação entrar também. Ainda estava vestida apenas no seu maiô, na verdade estava assim desde que acordara naquela cama, enrolada em algumas toalhas e com Sesshoumaru tocando-lhe o rosto… ou melhor… o lugar da pancada na cabeça.

Lembrou de quando tocou na mão dele e lhe perguntara quem era. Lembrou também de quando ele tocou em sua mão quando ela estava saindo do quarto, querendo apenas ajudá-la. Com aquelas atitudes não parecia o homem que a irritava pelo fato de ser cega.

– _No que está pensando, Rin? Tire esse idiota da cabeça… ainda que ele fosse como o _outro – dizia para si mesma, num tom praticamente sussurrante, ainda encostada à porta de entrada. – _Preciso de um banho._

Finalmente moveu-se e seguiu para dentro de casa, já totalmente situada quanto ao lugar, sem precisar andar tocando nas paredes ou em qualquer outro lugar. Era como se o número exato de passos de uma sala a outra, de um móvel a outro, de um corredor a outro, já estivesse fixo em seu subconsciente.

Seguiu para o seu quarto sem pressa e depois de largar todas as roupas em cima da cama e soltar a coleira de Senshi, pegou uma toalha e rumou para o banheiro ali mesmo no quarto.

Tomar banho de piscina era sempre muito bom, mas deitar sozinha em sua banheira espumada, era ainda melhor, e principalmente escutando os seus CD's favoritos. Era o único modo de deixar seus pensamentos vagarem por lugares que ela adorava ir… lugares onde não precisava se preocupar nem com si mesma, nem com ninguém mais.

Do mesmo modo que Rin, a primeira coisa que Sesshoumaru fizera ao colocar os pés em casa, foi andar até o banheiro e se entregar à um bom banho espumado, simplesmente relaxar. Assim como Rin dissera que não gostava de festas, ele não era tão diferente, odiava quaisquer tipos de ocasiões sociais, ia apenas a algumas festas por questões de posição social, o que tornava o evento tão pior quanto uma reunião familiar, ou seja lá o que fosse.

Enquanto para Rin e Sesshoumaru, a noite já estava chegando como o sinal do final do dia e de qualquer festa possível, para outros, era como se a noite fosse apenas um convite para o início de uma nova festa. Não importava onde, nem com quem.

Apenas por volta das sete da noite, Kagome e Inuyasha se despediram dos últimos convidados da festa, que se resumiam, em suma, a Botan, Miroku e Sango. A jovem Botan estava para pegar carona com o outro casal, sua casa ficava no caminho.

– Bom, acho que já chega por hoje de festas. – Sango disse, já na entrada da casa de Inuyasha, pronta para ir embora, assim como os outros dois. – Nos vemos na segunda, Kagome. Até outro dia, Inuyasha.

– É, a festa foi ótima! – Miroku disse também. – A gente se vê depois. Até mais para os dois.

– Temos que marcar de nos encontrar, pelo menos vocês sempre estão se encontrando, já que trabalham no mesmo lugar. – Botan se pronunciou finalmente.

– Sim, vamos marcar um dia para sairmos. – Kagome concordou com a outra.

– Tudo bem, eu ligo quando eu e Momiji estivermos livres de trabalho. – Botan mencionou.

– Okay. Então, até mais. Cuidem-se. – Kagome se despediu dos convidados.

– Até. – Inuyasha também se despediu, acenando levemente com a mão.

Finalmente os três tinham saído da casa e Kagome seguiu até a porta para poder fechá-la. Em seguida, virou-se para o seu namorado, sorridente.

– Pronto, agora só falta… – antes que tivesse chance de terminar de falar, foi calada pelos lábios de Inuyasha que beijavam os seus de maneira quase que afoita.

Depois de recuperada da surpresa, cedeu ao beijo e aos braços do outro que a envolviam na altura da cintura, deixando seus corpos praticamente colados. Foi apenas obrigada a parar o beijo quando não mais sentia o ar em seus pulmões.

– Inu-Inuyasha… – tentou falar com ele, mas agora ele trilhava o caminho de sua face até a curva do pescoço com beijos.

– Agora, finalmente estamos sozinhos… – ele disse entre os beijos dela, andando lentamente sem que a mesma percebesse que estava sendo guiada.

– Calma, Inuyasha… – Kagome disse, sorrindo com as carícias do outro e com a impaciência também, estava vermelha dos pés a cabeça, disso tinha certeza. – Sabia que você é muito impaciente?

– Não importa… – ele disse, parando eventualmente os beijos no pescoço dela para encarar-lhe, certamente era mais alto que ela e a garota levantava o rosto para ver dentro de seus lindos olhos dourados.

Ele passou os dedos levemente pela face dela e tirou os cabelos que atrapalhavam a sua visão do rosto da garota, colocando-os atrás da orelha dela. Beijou-lhe a testa num gesto, no mínimo, carinhoso, abraçando-a mais junto de si. Ela não teve outra opção senão retribuir aquele abraço tão reconfortante.

– Não sabe como é bom ficar assim, junto com você… sozinhos. – Inuyasha disse, para que apenas ela ouvisse. Mesmo assim, toda a casa estava num silêncio total, nem os empregados apareciam.

– _Aishiteiru, Inu._ – foi o único sussurro audível de Kagome em resposta à afirmação do outro.

– _Eu também te amo, Kagome…_ – ele respondeu à altura, afastando-se um pouco dela para poder tomar-lhe os lábios mais uma vez num beijo mais delicado e suave que aos poucos se tornava apaixonante.

Sem que ela percebesse, de um simples movimento, Inuyasha a erguera em seus braços, surpreendendo-a. Antes que ela pudesse reclamar ou fazer qualquer objeção, ele calou-a com mais um de seus beijos e andou na direção das escadas. Ela não contrariou, tampouco falou alguma coisa, simplesmente envolveu os braços em volta do pescoço dele e se deixou ser levada até o outro andar.

Pelo menos naquela noite… nada mais poderia interrompê-los, exceto sua própria vontade, algo que certamente, estava fora de questão.

**Final do Capítulo Cinco**

**Olá, pessoal!**

**Eu vim postar esse capítulo como o último do ano e como uma forma de desejar um FELIZ ANO NOVO A TODOS VOCÊS QUE ACOMPANHAM A FIC! \O/**

**Acreditem, se não fossem por vocês lendo, eu não estaria postando mais ela xD dramática**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e sorry pelo final, não sabia com que palavras terminar exatamente. E não, eu não ia mostrar mesmo o hentai aí do final… deixem o casal ter privacidade XDDD morre**

**Então, agradeço aos que continuam lendo e especialmente aqueles que se deram ao trabalho de deixar reviews!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews de **_Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-chan (vai demorar um pouco pra ela descobrir xD), Gheisinha Kinomoto (nyoo, irmã \o\ logo logo eles descobrirão a paixão, mas admitir é mais difícil xD), HIME RIN (obrigadinha mais uma vez por revisar! \o/ adoro você e suas reviews enormes, fofa!), Leila M Santos (que bom que gostou! Espero que aprove as continuações também xD), Hinata-chan (menina, quando vai me deixar um e-mail pra te responder aos reviews? xD), Juliana Assis (que bom que está gostando, tem umas cenas ainda Inu/Kag, que bom que minha fic a prendeu! o), -Nay Black- (pois é, to adorando fazer esse segundo Sesshy! Ela vai aprender a suportá-lo!), manu higurashi (muito tempo mesmo xD, um dia ela descobrirá sobre a pétala… e espero que um dia o Sesshy experimente correr na chuva também!), Simca-chan (pois é, finalmente homens começando a se apaixonar xD), 0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0 (sorry, espero que tenha demorado menos dessa vez!), Sah Rebelde (que bom que gostou da Rin cega… é estranho, ne? Mas a gente acostuma um dia xD), Kagome-chn LP (esse site é doido mesmo, nem liga XD pois é, vamos ver quando ela descobrir quem é o 'mudo'), natykagomeinuyasha (Sesshy, não desista! \o/ ele nunca desiste XD), Pyoko-chan (olá!! Quanto tempo! D sem problemas, ce tá sem tempo… \o\ nom se preocupe com reviews XD e nem revisar… te adolo!), Palas Lis (não faça crise por que eu deixei a Rin revisar o cap, e por que disse que gostava dela lá em cima… sabe que ainda amo muito você e que adoro quando lê os meus fics e revisa! \o/ Mitz ama muito Lis-sama!)._

**GOD! Quantas reviews!!! O.O**

**Amei todas! \o\ responderei assim que passar o vestibular! \o/**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também, se acharam que ele foi digno de review, adorarei recebê-las mais uma vez!**

**Kissus para todos e FELIZ ANO NOVO!!! \O/**


	6. Cartas

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Behind Your Eyes**

**Capítulo Seis: Cartas**

_**Para Ankhy, por me incentivar a escrever esse capítulo. XD**_

Kagome abriu os olhos ao sentir a luz do sol invadir o quarto. A visão ainda estava um pouco embaçada, mas tinha quase certeza de que aquele não era o _seu_ quarto, até porque, lembrava-se perfeitamente que não acordava com luz do sol nenhuma. Tentou virar-se um pouco na cama, mas foi impedida por um _peso_ a mais sobre sua cintura. Devia ter bebido demais, ou sua memória estava ficando pior do que imaginava. Não fazia idéia de onde estava, bom, pelo menos não até se virar e dar de cara com aqueles longos cabelos prateados caindo sobre o travesseiro e embaçando a sua visão do rosto do dono.

Ela sorriu fracamente, tirando alguns fios do cabelo dele da frente do rosto, para que conseguisse observá-lo melhor.

– _Kagome… _– ele pronunciou num sussurro, enquanto ela continuava a observá-lo. – _Pare com isso… não seja… teimosa._

Ela sentiu vontade de bater nele depois daquilo, mas ele estava tão perfeito dormindo profundamente que ela chegou a sentir pena. Sorriu mais largamente e então, depositou os lábios lentamente sobre os dele, tentando evitar que ele acordasse. Afastou-se logo em seguida, tentando não se mover muito, mas falhou na tentativa de deixá-lo dormindo ao ver um sorriso de lado surgir no rosto dele.

– Só isso? – ele reclamou, ainda com os olhos fechados.

– Baka! Eu achei que ainda estava dormindo. – Kagome disse, batendo de leve no peito desnudo dele.

– Eu estava… – Inuyasha respondeu. – Mas você tem o dom magnífico de sempre atrapalhar o melhor do meu sono.

– Baka, baka, baka! – ela bateu mais três vezes nele, mas antes que continuasse, ele apertou o abraço em volta dela, afundando o rosto dos cabelos negros dela, espalhados sobre o travesseiro.

– Ainda está cedo, Kagome. Volte a dormir. – ele disse e o próprio tom estava _muito_ sonolento.

– Mas eu não estou com sono. – Kagome retrucou. – Você dorme demais, Inuyasha!

– Você tem energia demais, Kagome. – Inuyasha comentou, com certo tom malicioso. – Agora, só durma.

– Inuyasha! – antes que ela pudesse tentar bater nele diante do comentário, ele apertou-a mais forte, impedindo que ela movimentasse os braços.

– E ainda é violenta. – reclamou novamente.

– Eu não sou violenta! – ela reclamou de volta. – Agora deixe eu me levantar, vamos!

– _Só mais um pouquinho…_ – Inuyasha disse, num tom de voz mais baixo, mais sonolento. – _Fique aqui._ – ele beijou a face esquerda dela, pouco abaixo do olho, repousando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, com os olhos fechados, como quem vai dormir de novo.

– _H-hai_. – ela concordou, aconchegando-se mais nos braços dele e fechando os olhos também.

Por mais que Inuyasha sempre insistisse em implicar com ela, por mais que parecessem mais cão e gato, ninguém conhecia o jovem de cabelos prateados tão bem quanto ela. Simplesmente não resistia às palavras sussurradas dele, às palavras que ele dizia _apenas_ para ela, mesmo que sempre insistisse nas discussões, não havia comparação.

Poucos minutos depois, voltara a dormir, aconchegada nos braços quentes de seu companheiro.

Enquanto Kagome continuava a dormir na casa de Inuyasha, afinal, uma manhã de domingo não era para ser desperdiçada, Rin estava acordando, como por força do hábito, muito cedo. Ela estendeu o braço preguiçosamente até a mesa ao lado da cama, apertando um botão do relógio digital. Uma voz robótica adentrou seus ouvidos, informando-lhe as horas. Bom, não era assim tão mal quanto parecia… acordar às nove da manhã em pleno domingo.

Ela virou-se na cama, tentando voltar a dormir, mas antes que conseguisse fazê-lo, ouviu um latido alto bem ao pé da cama, um latido certamente conhecido. Virou-se novamente, dessa vez para a beirada da cama, estendendo a mão para alcançar o animal ali perto.

– Ohayou, Senshi. – disse, enquanto acariciava o pêlo macio do animal. – Parece que acordamos cedo demais hoje.

O cão latiu novamente, como se respondesse às palavras da jovem dona. O animal permaneceu no mesmo lugar, enquanto Rin continuava a cariciar-lhe a cabeça.

– Bom, então vamos comer alguma coisa, não é? – ela sentou-se, tirando o cobertor de cima do seu corpo. – Acho que a onee-chan vai demorar a voltar hoje.

Ela se levantou finalmente, seguindo até o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Nem se deu ao trabalho de trocar a roupa, já que ficaria o resto do dia em casa, apenas descansando.

Seguiu até a cozinha e depois de colocar a comida de Senshi e lavar as mãos, fez um chá bem rápido, encheu a xícara e saiu na direção da sala de estar. Sentou-se encostada num dos braços do sofá, com os pés em cima do assento. Ligou a televisão apenas para ter alguma coisa fazendo barulho no ambiente silencioso. Bebeu o líquido lentamente, esperando-o esfriar.

Agora que estava ali, praticamente deitada naquele sofá, tomando seu chá lentamente, acabou lembrando-se involuntariamente do dia anterior, em que ficara uma boa parte da tarde apenas deitada naquela cama, na companhia de uma certa pessoa que preferia nem lembrar a voz. Bom, pelo menos uma voz bonita ele tinha.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou lentamente. No que estava pensando? Não gostava daquele homem, não precisava lembrar-se dele. Teve os pensamentos interrompidos quando Senshi subiu no assento do sofá, bem em cima de seus pés, rodando no assento até deitar-se ainda sobre os pés da dona, despreocupado. Aquela vida parecia tão fácil para o animal de estimação, apenas guiando-a por todos os lados. Ela riu do próprio pensamento idiota. É, pelo menos tinha tirado Sesshoumaru da cabeça para pensar na vida de seu cachorro… se bem que a troca parecia de igual equivalência pra ela.

Fez menção de levar a xícara de volta para a cozinha e mal desligou a televisão ao ouvir o som da porta fechando. Levantou-se e seguiu pelo corredor, parando antes de chegar até a cozinha.

– Onee-chan? É você? – ela perguntou, encostando-se na batente do portal da cozinha e esperando a resposta.

– Rin-chan! Sabia que estava acordada. – Kagome praticamente gritou pela irmã, jogando a chave da porta sobre a pequena mesinha ao lado desta.

– Onee-chan, esquece que eu sou cega e não surda? – Rin disse, virando-se finalmente para entrar na cozinha, depois de confirmada a presença da irmã.

– Gomen. – ela desculpou-se, constrangida. – Mas não importa. Por que ainda está vestida desse jeito?

– Porque eu acordei há pouco, talvez? – Rin respondeu, colocando a xícara na pia e seguindo para preparar mais chá para a irmã. – Vai querer chá?

– Ah não, não precisa preparar, Rin-chan. – Kagome disse, indo até a irmã e tirando a chaleira da mão dela. – Veja, que tal sairmos hoje? Vamos almoçar em algum lugar, não quero ficar em casa.

– Não? Imaginei que estaria cansada depois da noite que passou fora de casa. – Rin disse, com um tom presunçoso, sorrindo de lado.

– Rin-chan, não me pense besteiras. – Kagome disse, corando. Por sorte, Rin não podia ver o vermelho de sua face. – Só que eu não quero preparar almoço e você também não.

– Se você diz… – Rin concordou, diante do tom decisivo de Kagome.

– Vamos, vamos ao shopping! Vamos fazer umas compras e então, almoçamos lá mesmo. – Kagome propôs. – O que acha? Não é uma boa idéia? Sei que está precisando de umas roupas novas.

– Ah não, K-chan. Sabe que não gosto de shoppings. – Rin reclamou, andando até a mesa e sentando-se numa das cadeiras, com os pés sobre esta.

– Ah, Rin-chan, uma vez ou outra não tem problema. – Kagome insistiu, sentando-se na cadeira de frente para a da irmã e segurando-lhe as mãos, esperançosa. – Vamos passar um tempo juntas, conversar como duas velhas amigas que quase não se falam e então, podemos voltar pra casa.

– K-chan, você sabe que não gosto de ir a lugares onde o Senshi não pode ir. – Rin tentou argumentar, mas percebeu que seria inútil diante da animação matinal da outra. Estava ponderando por que ela chegara com aquela empolgação toda. Devia querer dormir o resto do dia, isso sim, ou quem sabe, ficar o resto do dia na casa de Inuyasha, isso também seria uma boa opção. – Eu me sinto… perdida sem ele.

– Mas você vai estar comigo! – a mais velha continuou a insistir. – Eu não vou deixar você sozinha nem perdida por lá. Pelo contrário, vou achar você dentro de umas roupas novas.

– Também não gosto de comprar roupas. – Rin concluiu.

– Nós vamos. – Kagome disse, mais como um ponto final da história.

Rin pôde apenas suspirar pesadamente e concordar com ela.

– Hai, hai.

– Sabia que ia concordar, Rin-chan! – a dona dos olhos azuis falou, de maneira animada.

– É… _como se eu tivesse escolha._ – sussurrou a última frase mais para si mesma do que para a irmã.

– Disse alguma coisa, Rin? – Kagome perguntou, levantando-se com o intuito de ir para o quarto.

– Iie. – Rin respondeu de imediato. – Eu acho que vou me arrumar então.

– Okay. Eu também vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. – Kagome informou, saindo da cozinha.

Rin suspirou novamente, levantando-se cheia de preguiça e seguindo até fora da cozinha. Aquelas idéias só podiam vir de Kagome mesmo. Ela devia casar logo com Inuyasha e desse modo, ficaria um pouco mais ocupada e pararia com aqueles surtos. Às vezes, Rin pensava que ela só não tinha casado com ele por sua causa. Desde que seus pais morreram, Kagome parecia se sentir na obrigação de ficar perto da irmã. E ela não podia falar nada. Ainda que ela mesma tivesse encontrado alguém… alguém para ficar ao seu lado e _libertar_ Kagome de sua companhia.

Quando estava andando pelo corredor, Senshi passou por sua frente, parecendo animado também, quase pulando em cima dela, como se quisesse brincar.

– Ah, Senshi, dessa vez a K-chan me tirou de casa, vai ter que ficar sozinho hoje. – Rin disse, abaixando-se para acariciar o pêlo do cachorro. – Seria tão mais fácil se você fosse um homem, não? – ela riu com o pensamento e então se levantou para entrar no quarto e ir tomar seu banho. O plano de ficar em casa o resto do dia descansando havia ido por água abaixo.

Diferente dela, que ia para o quarto se arrumar, uma outra pessoa estava sentada diante do computador de seu escritório, digitando alguma coisa rapidamente, sem ao menos precisar olhar para os dedos e, se quisesse, provavelmente não precisaria olhar nem para a tela do computador. Encontrava-se tão atento a cada palavra que seus ágeis dedos digitavam que parecia que poderia se jogar da janela daquele andar caso algum erro lhe passasse despercebido.

Aquele era o único jeito que tinha encontrado para poder se comunicar com ela e, pelo visto, teria que continuar assim por enquanto. Pelo menos era um começo, até ter coragem suficiente para acabar com aquele joguinho. Devia admitir que estava gostando de conhecer a real face daquela mulher, enquanto estava silenciado. Mas ainda não queria saber o que aconteceria caso falasse… queria saber o que aconteceria se continuasse calado.

Parou de digitar por uns segundos, pensativo. O cabelo molhado caía sobre seu tórax despido. Rodou um pouco para os lados na cadeira giratória, encarando as palavras que estavam no monitor do seu computador. Agora que estava relendo-as cautelosamente… será que era a coisa certa mesmo a fazer? Será que não estaria brincando com os sentimentos da mulher? Mas continuava a não ver outra saída que não falar com ela e, na verdade, aquela era a última coisa que queria fazer no momento.

Puxou a toalha dos ombros e se levantou, deixando o computador e o documento que digitava do mesmo jeito. Jogou a toalha sobre os cabelos e enxugou-os rapidamente, caminhando até o banheiro fora do escritório.

Jogou a toalha sobre a pia e lavou o rosto, passando a mão pelos cabelos ainda despenteados, embora não o parecessem. Encarou-se no espelho por algum tempo, como se apenas ali se visse dividido em dois. Meneou a cabeça levemente, espantando os pensamentos idiotas e saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta com um baque surdo.

Entrou no escritório de novo, estava vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom e seus pés estavam descalços, andando pelo chão impecavelmente limpo. Ele não olhou uma terceira vez para o que estava escrito no documento, apenas colocou para imprimir num novo tipo de impressora que tinha conseguido há muito pouco tempo. Desligou o computador sem demoras, fitou a folha de papel em branco e então, dobrou-a cuidadosamente, deixando-a sobre a mesa.

Encontraria um jeito de entregá-la ainda naquela semana; no momento, precisava trocar de roupa e sair. Precisava, infelizmente, de roupas novas. E se tinha uma coisa que não gostava de fazer era sair para comprar roupas. Seria tão mais fácil se pudesse mandar alguém para fazê-lo.

Enquanto seguia até o quarto, para trocar a roupa, Rin estava acabando de sair do banho, assim como Kagome, que se arrumava animadamente.

– Vamos, Rin! Onde você está?! – Kagome perguntava, da sala, à espera da irmã.

– Onee-chan, desde quando você se arruma tão rápido? – Rin perguntou, terminando de prender o cabelo num coque baixo e saindo do quarto, andando até a sala.

– Ah, não complique mais, Rin. Vamos indo, vamos. – Kagome puxou-a sem cerimônias por meio do corredor que dava para a porta de entrada. Senshi as acompanhou, esperançoso e animado em sair de casa, mas assim que chegaram na porta, Kagome impediu que o animal saísse com elas. – Não, Senshi, dessa vez, você fica.

E fechou a porta antes que o cachorro pudesse ao menos latir.

– Kagome! Calma! Parece que não vai num shopping há séculos! – Rin ria da situação empolgada da irmã. Parecia até uma criança prestes a ganhar um novo brinquedo.

– Não é isso exatamente. – Kagome disse, guiando Rin até fazê-la entrar no que parecia ser um carro. – Agora, fique sentadinha aí e coloque o cinto de segurança.

Ela não precisou colocar o cinto. Na verdade, Kagome tinha feito questão de colocá-lo, como se Rin fosse algum bebê. A questão que estava martelando a cabeça da mulher no momento era: de onde tinha saído o carro? Ela começou a passar as mãos pelo carro, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que lhe fosse familiar para identificá-lo. Apenas quando Kagome fechou a porta do lado do motorista foi que ela se voltou para a irmã.

– Kagome, o que você andou fazendo de noite? Não devia estar com o Inuyasha ao invés de ir roubar um carro? – Rin acusou-a, ainda tentando descobrir se reconhecia o automóvel. Como sempre andava no banco traseiro, ficava difícil definir alguma coisa.

– Não seja boba, Rin-chan. Inuyasha me deixou vir no carro dele quando eu disse que queria sair pra fazer compras. – Kagome disse, ligando o carro e Rin se segurou no banco, confirmando se o cinto estava realmente preso.

– Pelos Deuses. Inuyasha tem esse carro no seguro ou ele quer jogá-lo fora? – Rin perguntou, segurando-se ainda mais firme ao sentir a irmã passar a marcha.

– Não fale desse jeito, Rin-chan. Até parece que não confia em mim como motorista, oras. – Kagome disse, olhando pelo retrovisor para dar marcha ré.

– Não confio. – Rin confirmou, quando sentiu o carro sair do lugar.

– Se continuar falando desse jeito, vou deixá-la em casa. – Kagome falou, indignada.

– Isso seria uma ótima idéia. Deus sabe que seria. – Rin disse, ainda se segurando no carro, quando o sentiu pular depois que a roda traseira passou por cima de _alguma coisa_. – O que foi isso? Quem você atropelou?!

– Não foi nada demais. – Kagome disse, continuando a dar ré. – Acho que só a lata de lixo.

– Kagome, pelos deuses, reconsidere essa idéia e volte para casa e vamos passar a tarde comendo doces e conversando, como qualquer pessoa racional faria num fim de semana. – Rin disse, quando sentiu o carro fazer a curva para ir para a pista.

– Sem chance. – Kagome disse, passando a primeira marcha. – Vamos às compras!

E o carro acelerou para frente, Rin sentiu que ia afundar no banco com a velocidade que Kagome acelerou, bem, ao menos ele não tinha acelerado para _trás_.

Mais alguns minutos e, do outro lado da cidade, Sesshoumaru terminava de se arrumar. Estava com uma camisa de mangas compridas, sem gola e uma calça social. Passou no escritório e pegou a chave do carro, em cima do gabinete. Pouco antes de se dirigir até a porta, parou, observando aquela folha branca que tinha acabado de dobrar.

Ficou encarando-a por alguns segundos. Não sabia por que, mas queria levar a folha consigo. Depois de uns segundos, relutante, finalmente deu alguns passos até a mesa e pegou a folha de uma vez, colocando-a dentro do bolso.

Foram trinta torturantes minutos em que Rin precisou se segurar no banco para ter certeza de que não voaria pelo pára-brisa, até que finalmente alcançaram o estacionamento do shopping. Ela estacionou numa das vagas e Rin ainda teve a ligeira impressão de que o carro tinha encostado a alguma coisa.

– Onee-chan… batemos em alguma coisa? Eu estou morta? – Rin perguntou ainda segurando-se fortemente ao banco do carona.

– Não faça dramas, Rin! – Kagome reclamou. – Claro que não batemos, mas estamos num paraíso com certeza. – explicou, descendo do carro e batendo a porta com força.

Finalmente Rin achou seguro o suficiente tirar o cinco de segurança e descer do carro. Ativou a tranca assim que saiu e fechou a porta com um baque leve, pelo menos teve certeza que estava mais inteira do que a porta do lado do motorista.

– Venha, Rin-chan, vamos nos divertir um pouco! – Kagome segurou-a pela mão e começou a guiá-la até as portas do enorme prédio.

– Não sei quem vai se divertir aqui. – Rin comentou distraidamente, continuando a seguir a irmã de perto e tendo a impressão de que estava completamente perdida, mesmo antes de entrar no _shopping._

Escutava o som dos carros, dos passos, das pessoas conversando. Não era tão diferente de seu dia-a-dia, exceto pelo detalhe de que aquele lugar lhe era completamente desconhecido. Certo que poderia estar sendo guiada por Kagome, mas ainda assim sentia-se bem melhor quando estava com Senshi, percorrendo o bom e velho caminho de todas as manhãs.

Quando chegaram às portas do lugar, Rin sentiu o ar gelado tocar sua pele. Era mais uma coisa que pouco lhe agradava, o sistema de condicionador de ar naquele lugar completamente fechado. Seu nariz costumava ficar bem irritado com o frio daquelas coisas.

Mesmo com Kagome sempre ao seu lado, guiando-lhe propriamente, parecia que todos os transeuntes ali conseguiam a mágica de sempre esbarrarem nela. Aquilo era mais uma coisa que lhe incomodava terrivelmente.

– Aqui! Vamos dar uma olhada nessa loja, Rin-chan! – Kagome avisou, puxando a mais nova para dentro de uma das diversas lojas.

– Não precisa avisar, K-chan. – Rin disse, num tom completamente entediado e adentrando a loja. Não demorou até que ouvisse uma voz feminina recepcioná-las.

– Bom dia, senhoritas. Em que posso ajudá-las? Procuram por algo especial? – a mulher perguntou, com aquele tom simpático treinado de sempre.

– Acho que vamos começar pelas blusas. – Kagome respondeu, num tom animado.

– Claro, sigam-me, sim? – a atendente respondeu e Kagome voltou a puxar Rin pela mão.

– K-chan, isso vai demorar muito? – Rin perguntou, quando andaram alguns passos adentrando a loja.

– Rin-chan, acabamos de chegar, ainda temos muito que fazer. – Kagome disse, empurrando-a de leve pelos ombros até que ela sentasse numa das cadeiras de espera, próxima ao provador. – Agora, seja uma boa menina e espere até que eu ache algumas peças para você.

– Pra mim?! – Rin questionou. – Não, obrigada. Ayame me ajuda com as roupas, não preciso de nada agora.

– Precisa, sim! – Kagome insistiu, olhando ao redor em busca de alguma coisa que lhe agradasse. – Afinal, como quer conquistar Sesshoumaru-sama se não ficar bonita?

– QUÊ?! – Rin precisou levar as mãos à boca depois de perceber o quão alto falara. Não podia ver, mas tinha certeza que todos estavam encarando-a naquele momento. – Kagome Higurashi, volte já aqui!

– Que é isso, Rin-chan. Acha que não percebi isso na festa do Inuyasha? – Kagome disse, olhando algumas roupas.

– K-chan, coloque uma coisa nessa sua cabecinha pequena. – Rin começou a falar, num tom ameaçador. – Não existe pessoa no mundo que eu odeie mais que _aquele_ homem, fui clara?

– Certo, certo. – Kagome respondeu vagamente, provando que não prestara atenção a uma mísera palavra que ela dissera.

– Ah, Kami-sama… o que estou fazendo aqui? – Rin deu-se por vencida, suspirando demoradamente. – Preciso lembrar de nunca mais deixar você dormir na casa de Inuyasha.

– O que tem o Inu? – Kagome perguntou, ainda da mesma maneira vaga, mais preocupada em observar as roupas que tinha em mãos.

– Descobri que deixar você dormir com ele e voltar para casa no outro dia é um perigo. – Rin explicou. Se pudesse, teria certeza que veria Kagome completamente corada naquele momento.

– Rin-chan, não comente besteiras! – Kagome retrucou, puxando-a pelos braços. – Venha, prove essas blusas aqui. – empurrou-a na direção de um dos provadores, fechando a porta assim que a irmã entrou.

– Espero que elas não sejam difíceis de vestir, Kagome! – Rin reclamou, segurando o amontoado de tecido e colocando-o sobre o banquinho assim que o encontrou, tateando.

– Claro que não são! – Kagome disse, do outro lado da porta do provador. – Você consegue vesti-las, se não conseguir, eu ajudo.

– Ah… esse vai ser realmente um longo dia. – Rin suspirou, despindo a camisa que usava e pegando uma das roupas que Kagome escolhera para poder provar.

Depois da décima roupa, Rin tinha perdido a conta. Estava vestindo mais uma daquelas blusas complicadas que Kagome lhe jogava por cima da porta do provador.

– Kagome! Já chega! – disse, abrindo a porta de vez e terminando de colocar a camisa com que viera originalmente. – Cansei de provar essas roupas. Isso está me deixando cansada.

– Okay, okay. Chega por agora. – Kagome parecia rir da situação da irmã mais nova. Pegou algumas camisas e mostrou à atendente que ainda as estava ajudando. – Vamos levar essas aqui, sim?

– Quantas você vai levar K-chan? – Rin perguntou, dando apenas um passo para frente, insegura de onde deveria ir.

– Quantas _você_ vai levar, Rin-chan. – Kagome corrigiu, segurando-a pelo braço para guiar-lhe até o balcão. – Ficaram muito boas, vamos levá-las para você.

– K-chan, eu disse que não preciso de roupas. – Rin tentou contestar, mas foi inútil.

– Precisa, sim. – Kagome reafirmou. – Enfim, vamos para outra loja logo. Só espera um pouco pra eu assinar isso.

Rin suspirou novamente, acabara de ver que não tinha mesmo saída, Kagome ia mesmo rodar o _shopping _buscando roupas para as duas. Fazia tempo que não saíam juntas, principalmente para comprar roupas.

Não demorou muito e finalmente Kagome entregou uma das sacolas para Rin e ficou com a outra, começando a puxar a irmã para fora da loja novamente. Apenas quando saíram de lá, Rin teve vontade de voltar a entrar na loja. Mais uma vez estava esbarrando em um monte de gente.

– Bem que a Sango poderia vir aqui me salvar… – comentou consigo mesma, enquanto ignorava uma Kagome falante e tentava não ser levada pela multidão de pessoas que continuavam a esbarrar nela.

– Rin-chan, você está prestando atenção? – Kagome perguntou, virando-se para encarar a irmã que parecia um tanto quanto perdida.

– Ahn? Eh… claro que estou, K-chan! – Rin disse, tentando se livrar de qualquer breve sermão da irmã.

– Então, vamos nessa loja agora.

E mais uma vez Rin sentiu-se levada para dentro de uma das diversas lojas de roupas que Kagome estava buscando.

Elas ainda passaram por mais três lojas quando Rin finalmente decidiu parar com aquela excursão cansativa.

– Kagome Higurashi! – chamou a irmã quando estavam saindo da quarta loja. – Já chega!!! Cansei de ir pra lojas e lojas, você quer ser acusada de homicídio culposo?! Porque eu provavelmente vou morrer de desidratação se a gente não parar pra beber algo e comer em algum lugar!

– Ah, Rin-chan, você é muito fraquinha pra isso. – Kagome disse, parando e olhando o relógio de pulso. – Bom, 'tá mesmo na hora do almoço, então acho que podemos ir comer alguma coisa.

– Graças aos deuses. – Rin ergueu a cabeça para o céu, aliviada. – Então, vamos, leve-me logo para algum lugar onde eu possa sentar e colocar essas sacolas e me sentar.

– Okay, okay. – Kagome disse, suspirando e voltando-se para começar a guiar Rin novamente.

Rin sorriu, sendo mais uma vez levada por uma Kagome menos empolgada. Começara a praguejar mentalmente ao sentir as pessoas esbarrarem em si. Será que ninguém percebia que ela era a cega ali e que seria preferencial que eles prestassem mais atenção por onde estavam andando? Desejou aquilo mais profundamente quando uma pessoa esbarrou tão forte em si que sentiu uma das sacolas caírem e quase caíra também. Até Kagome foi obrigada a dar meia volta ao sentir a irmã sendo puxada bruscamente para trás.

– Droga! – Rin reclamou, equilibrando-se para não cair para trás, reclamou quase na mesma hora que a pessoa que esbarrou em si falou.

– Você por acaso é ce… – teria terminado de falar, caso não tivesse erguido o rosto para encarar a pessoa em quem havia esbarrado e essa pessoa não o tivesse interrompido.

– Sim, eu sou _cega_caso não se lembre. – Rin respondeu, completamente ríspida ao reconhecer a voz daquela pessoa irritante.

– Ah, Ri… – antes que ele pudesse terminar de pronunciar o nome dela, outra pessoa estava pronunciando o seu, chamando-lhe a atenção.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! – Kagome cumprimentou-o ao ver o motivo do súbito puxão de Rin.

– Higurashi… – ele retribuiu o cumprimento como o habitual, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do breve espanto ao repetir aquela mesma frase para a mesma pessoa… aquelas coisas tinham que acontecer justo com ele.

– Que surpresa encontrá-lo por aqui, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kagome disse, animada como sempre. Rin apenas prestava atenção à conversa. – Não achei que gostasse de fazer compras.

– Não gosto. – Sesshoumaru confirmou, tentando não parecer tão ríspido. – Mas não tenho escolha.

– Bem que poderia ter escolhido outro domingo para vir. – Rin disse, mais para si do que para os outros dois.

Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos rapidamente para ela quando a ouviu pronunciar aquelas palavras. Ignorou-as e abaixou-se para pegar a sacola que ela deixara cair momentos atrás.

– A sua sacola. – ele disse, estendendo a mesma até a mão de Rin.

A garota ainda sentiu os dedos dele tocarem os seus quando ele passou as alças da sacola para ela segurar. Sentiu um tremor percorrer a espinha, lembrando-se instantaneamente de quando ele lhe ajudara a andar pela casa de Inuyasha durante a festa da piscina. Rapidamente afastou a mão, pronunciando um rápido agradecimento.

– Arigatou. – disse, com a esperança de que ele se despedisse depois disso. E talvez fosse aquela a idéia inicial do homem dono dos olhos dourados, não fosse pela maldita intromissão de Kagome.

– Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, já que está aqui, poderia fazer companhia a Rin por uns minutos? Assim eu posso dar um pulo rápido no toalete. – ela disse, empurrando Rin na direção do homem, com um sorriso estampado na face.

– Eh?! – Rin foi a primeira a falar, tentando ir contra o empurro de Kagome e sentindo-a estender a sua mão para segurar a de Sesshoumaru. – Kagome!

– Não se preocupe, Rin-chan, eu não demoro. – Kagome anunciou, estendendo as sacolas que ela segurava para que Rin segurasse com a mão que já estava ocupada com mais algumas sacolas. – Segure essas pra mim. Prometo que não demoro muito, podem sentar por aqui até eu voltar.

– Kagome! Ei…! – Rin tentou chamá-la, mas não mais ouviu respostas, e sentiu os passos apressados dela se misturarem com os das demais pessoas que transitavam por ali.

– É assim tão incômodo ficar comigo?

Ela virou-se para o homem que estava bem na sua frente, pela voz, devia estar realmente perto, só Kagome para colocá-la naquela situação.

– Prefiro não ter que responder a essa pergunta. – Rin disse, dividindo o peso das sacolas entre as duas mãos, não vendo outra escolha senão ficar na companhia de Sesshoumaru.

Teria terminado aquela tarefa, se ele não tivesse lhe interrompido. Mais uma vez sentiu o corpo estremecer com o toque dele sobre suas mãos. Por que ele tinha que ter sido tão gentil e diferente quando estavam na casa de Inuyasha? Agora dava pra sentir essas coisas quando ele chegava perto de si. _"Relaxe Rin, ele é só o mesmo idiota ignorante de sempre"_, pensou consigo mesma, finalmente encontrando voz para responder ao ato dele.

– Não precisa fazer… – não conseguiu completar a frase ao ser interrompida.

– Eu posso segurá-las para você. – ele disse e, antes que ela pudesse completar a imagem de cavalheiro dele, ele precisou estragar aquilo. – Afinal, precisa de uma das mãos livres para que eu a leve até algum banco para sentar.

– Claro. – respondeu de maneira irônica. – Quem sabe você consiga chegar perto do guia que o Senshi é.

Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado e estava de certa forma feliz por ela não poder ver suas expressões faciais, enquanto que ele podia ver o vermelho de raiva que tomava conta das faces da jovem enquanto ela segurava-lhe a mão para que ele a guiasse. Rin logo notou que, diferente de Kagome, ele andava exatamente ao seu lado, segurando sua mão firmemente e guiando-lhe através de movimentos quase imperceptíveis com as mãos dadas. Quase se impressionou ao perceber que daquele modo, ela não havia esbarrado em praticamente ninguém. Como no dia anterior, era até bom ficar ao lado dele, pelo menos quando ele estava em silêncio, sem pronunciar nenhuma daquelas palavras rudes. Quando estava… em _silêncio_.

Estivera tão concentrada em como ele era um bom guia que nem percebeu quando pararam até que a voz dele adentrasse seus ouvidos.

– Pode sentar aqui. – ele disse, fazendo com que a mão dela tocasse o banco diante do qual estavam no momento.

– Hm… arigatou. – agradeceu, afinal, por mais que ele fosse mal-educado e ignorante, tinha ajudado-a naquele caminho e segurado mais da metade das sacolas que carregava no momento.

– Agora, é só esperar Kagome voltar. – Sesshoumaru disse, esperando uns segundos, ponderando sobre responder ao agradecimento dela. Mas era preferível irritá-la.

– Não precisa ficar esperando aqui, não vou conseguir me perder sentada no banco. – Rin disse, voltando à sua rispidez com relação ao rapaz.

– Tenho minhas dúvidas. – ele disse, sentando-se ao lado dela.

– Hmpft. Idiota. – foi a única resposta dela, ao cruzar os braços diante do corpo, com uma expressão emburrada.

Mais uma vez ele se permitiu sorrir diante da reação da mulher. Ficou observando-a enquanto estavam sentados, em silêncio, imaginando se falando com ela fizera algum progresso. Ainda imaginava como ela reagiria se ouvisse a voz daquele homem com quem esbarrara algumas vezes e que lhe ajudava e lhe observava apenas, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Aquele a quem ela lançava sorrisos.

– Deuses… como Kagome pode demorar tanto para ir ao banheiro? – Rin perguntou mais para si mesma que para Sesshoumaru.

– Não se preocupe, não vai ficar presa a mim por muito tempo. – ele disse, quando finalmente avistou a morena namorada de seu meio-irmão.

– Os deuses sabem que não. – ela disse, ainda com os braços cruzados, não querendo admitir para si mesma que era assim tão ruim estar ao lado do cunhado de sua irmã. – Kagome está voltando?

Ele não precisou responder, quando a voz de Kagome adentrou os ouvidos de Rin.

– Ah! Finalmente consegui voltar! – a mais velha disse, quando alcançou o banco em que Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam sentados.

– Jurava que tinha se afogado na pia. – Rin disse e não parecia nada feliz em ter sido deixada na companhia de Sesshoumaru.

– Não seja exagerada, Rin-chan! – Kagome repreendeu-a, cruzando os braços diante do corpo num gesto que Sesshoumaru estava começando a imaginar ser de família.

– Podemos ir almoçar agora? – Rin perguntou, levantando-se com algumas das sacolas na mão.

– 'Tá, tudo bem. – Kagome respondeu, derrotada, recolhendo algumas das sacolas que Rin deixara para trás. – E Sesshoumaru-sama não gostaria de nos acompanhar? Parece que está sozinho mesmo.

– Não gostaria! – Rin respondeu o quanto antes, interrompendo as palavras do dono dos olhos dourados.

Sesshoumaru apenas arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas com a rapidez da resposta da garota mais nova. Pelo visto ela não queria _mesmo_ a presença dele por ali, mas não fazia diferença, ele ainda poderia observá-la enquanto ela não o notava…

– Rin-chan! – Kagome repreendeu a irmã uma segunda vez, diante da atitude nada educada e completamente infantil de Rin, ainda fez questão de cutucá-la com o cotovelo, como se aquilo fosse fazê-la mudar de idéia.

– Não se preocupe. – Sesshoumaru tomou a palavra. – Eu preciso ir embora de qualquer jeito. Fica para outro dia.

– _Espero que não chegue esse dia._ – Rin falou num tom tão baixo que Kagome não foi capaz de escutar e Sesshoumaru não soube definir as exatas palavras que ela pronunciara.

– Tudo bem então. Até outra hora, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kagome despediu-se educadamente.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça num breve aceno de despedida e virou-se para ir embora, sabendo que Rin não iria se dar ao trabalho de se despedir.

Apenas quando ele estava longe o suficiente do raio de audição das duas foi que Kagome desatou a falar.

– Rin-chan! Você foi muito brusca com Sesshoumaru-sama! Não seja desse jeito, parece mais uma criança! – Kagome reclamou, como se fosse a mãe de Rin.

– K-chan, eu não sou uma criança, não ajo como criança. – Rin corrigiu-a. – Apenas não finjo que me sinto à vontade quando não me sinto. Não gosto de ficar com aquele homem e adoraria se você não tentasse nos colocar juntos mais uma vez.

– Sei, vou fingir que acredito. – Kagome disse, segurando a mão de Rin para sair daquele lugar com ela. – Vamos almoçar que é o melhor que fazemos.

– Ótima idéia. – Rin concordou animadamente e finalmente Kagome a estava guiando para a praça de alimentação para terem o tão esperado almoço.

Apenas alguns passos e Rin conseguira sentir a diferença entre ser guiada por Kagome e por Sesshoumaru. Não queria ter que admitir, mas pelo menos o homem estivera mais interessado em guiá-la bem a olhar as roupas nas vitrines das lojas. Aquela fixação de Kagome por compras acabava saindo pior para Rin, uma vez que Kagome deixava de prestar atenção nela para prestar atenção nas mercadorias que estavam à venda.

E não se impressionou quando ouviu Kagome implorar para entrarem apenas em mais uma loja de jóias, onde ela tinha visto brincos realmente magníficos e simplesmente _precisava_ comprá-los.

Precisou contar mentalmente até cem, sendo interrompida momentaneamente pelos roncos de seu estômago, mas, no final, acabou cedendo ao pedido da irmã. Era bem verdade que era difícil as duas saírem juntas, então, podia deixá-la se divertir pelo menos naquele dia, mesmo que lhe custasse uma boa refeição na hora certa.

Mais meia hora até que finalmente Kagome decidisse ir almoçar. Afinal, ela também era humana e, graças aos deuses – para a alegria de Rin –, estava sentindo fome.

– Por todos os deuses, eu estou realmente morrendo de fome. – Kagome disse, quando alcançaram uma mesa vazia em meio à movimentada praça de alimentação e depositaram as sacolas sobre uma das cadeiras vagas e sobre a mesa.

– Finalmente provou que é humana. – Rin disse, sentando-se e deixando as pernas descansarem. – Só espero que a comida também não demore muito. O que vai pedir?

– Daqui a pouco eu peço. – Kagome informou e Rin teve vontade de gritar, caso a irmã tivesse decidido que tinha que ir em busca de outras roupas para comprar. – Preciso ir ao banheiro… de novo. Vou aproveitar e lavar as mãos. Espera aqui e cuida das bolsas tá?

– Não tenho escolha mesmo. – Rin disse, dando de ombros, não se importando realmente em ter que ficar ali.

– Seria bem melhor se tivesse uma companhia, não é, Rin-chan? – Kagome falou, num tom malicioso.

– Cale-se, Kagome. Não tinha que ir ao banheiro? – Rin replicou.

A mais velha apenas sorriu satisfeita e então, finalmente se afastou. Rin suspirou, ajeitando-se na cadeira. Ficou pensativa por alguns minutos, até apoiar os cotovelos na mesa com o intuito de descansar a cabeça nas mãos, mas desejou não tê-lo feito quando sentiu uma das pequenas sacolas caindo bem ao seu lado. Bateu com a mão na testa, num ato pesaroso.

– Essas coisas só acontecem comigo. – reclamou consigo mesma.

Ainda pensou na possibilidade de deixar no chão para que Kagome pegasse quando chegasse, mas pelo tamanho da sacola que sentiu ao empurrar, parecia aquelas pequenas sacolas de joalherias, o que significava que não podia deixar as jóias de Kagome no chão por muito tempo para alguém passar por lá e pegar.

– Onee… por que você não colocou isso na sua bolsa? – perguntou, como se Kagome estivesse ali para escutar sua reclamação.

Curvou o corpo sobre as pernas, tateando o chão com uma das mãos enquanto a outra ficava apoiada na mesa, evitando que ela caísse. Depois de tatear por alguns segundos, finalmente alcançou a pequena sacola de papel e puxou-a para perto de si, erguendo-a e colocando sobre a mesa. Satisfeita consigo mesma, analisou o conteúdo… esse era o novo problema, a caixinha com os brincos tinha caído fora da sacola.

Bateu com a mão na testa novamente, começando a se odiar por aquilo. Nunca tivera problemas com a sua deficiência, mas às vezes seria até bom poder enxergar.

Esticara o braço novamente, pronta para começar a tatear o chão de novo e, então, antes de tocar o frio piso do prédio, sentiu a caixinha tocar seus dedos, como se tivesse sido levada até eles. Apenas naquele momento pôde afirmar que tinha alguém bem perto de si, era difícil afirmar aquilo com tanta gente num só lugar e isso era um detalhe que lhe incomodava no _shopping._

– Kagome? – ela perguntou, imaginando se a irmã teria voltado e ajudado-a a recuperar a caixinha. Mas não houve resposta por parte da pessoa. – Quem…?

Parou antes mesmo de completar a fala. Será que era aquele mesmo homem da pétala de sakura? Ao tocar a caixa, sentiu os dedos dele tocarem levemente sua pele, como se quisesse realmente segurar sua mão e ao mesmo tempo não quisesse se comprometer aproximando-se demais.

– Pelo silêncio, acho que devo deduzir que é a mesma pessoa que me ajudou outras vezes. – ela sorriu, esquecendo-se completamente de tomar a caixinha da mão dele e quebrar o contato com o suave toque dos dedos dele em sua pele.

Mais uma vez, nem um som sequer.

– É bom poder tê-lo por perto de novo. Parece que você sempre aparece nas horas que eu mais preciso. – Rin comentou, sem deixar que o sorriso sumisse de sua face. – Bom, acho que não tem como eu me comunicar com você mesmo… provavelmente não pode falar. Mas… ah! Minha irmã deve estar voltando logo, se puder esperar, ela podia me ajudar a falar com você…

Talvez ela tivesse escolhido as palavras erradas ou inoportunas para aquele momento, pois ao falar aquilo, sentiu-o começar a se afastar. Ele colocou a outra mão sobre a dela, fazendo com que ela segurasse a caixinha e então, viu-se livre para afastar as duas mãos dela. De maneira instintiva, Rin segurou as pontas dos dedos dele entre os seus dedos.

– Espere! Por que… não quer ficar? – perguntou, como se ele fosse lhe responder.

O silêncio prevaleceu novamente e então, ele desenlaçou os dedos dos dela, afastando-se de uma vez. Naquele momento, ela teve vontade de se levantar e seguir até ele, imaginando que se ele a visse tentando segui-lo, completamente _às cegas_, voltaria para lhe ajudar. Mas desistiu da idéia, aceitando o fato de que ele provavelmente não queria ficar ali com ela, aquilo parecia bem óbvio quando ela finalmente pensara num modo de se comunicar com ele. sobre a dela, fazendo com que ela segurasse a caixinha e ent aquele momento, pois ao falar aquilo, sentiu-o começar a se afas

Rodou a pequena caixinha entre os dedos, lembrando-se eventualmente do toque dele sobre suas mãos. Aquele toque lhe era tão familiar… talvez tivesse se aproximado tantas vezes dele que acabava tendo aquela impressão. É… realmente naquelas horas queria poder ter sua visão em perfeito estado.

– Pelos deuses, como é que os banheiros femininos sempre parecem um inferno?! – Kagome chegou reclamando, chamando a atenção de Rin, tirando-a de seus pensamentos sobre o recente convidado. – Não entendo como todas as pessoas parecem ir ao banheiro na mesma hora que eu!

– É, não dá pra entender. – Rin sorriu, recolocando a caixinha de brincos de Kagome de volta à sua sacola de origem. – Agora pode finalmente pedir a nossa comida?

– Okay, vou pedir. – Kagome disse, olhando ao redor para escolher o tipo de comida que iriam almoçar naquele domingo.

Rin ainda precisou esperar mais alguns minutos até que finalmente pudesse se alimentar. Durante toda a refeição, escutou várias conversas de Kagome. Ria, conversava com ela e falavam sobre os trabalhos e os colegas, o que tinham feito durante a semana que não tinham tido tempo de contar uma a outra. Mas mesmo assim, vez ou outra Rin ficava se perguntando onde estaria aquele rapaz que adorava aparecer nas horas mais oportunas para lhe fazer companhia? Parece que ele não queria ser visto por outros na companhia dela, e talvez aquilo fosse um mau sinal.

O fato é que pensar tanto no que estaria aquele homem fazendo a deixou um tanto quanto distraída em algumas partes da conversa com Kagome, claro que ela notou aquilo, mas não tinha dado tanta importância. Devia estar atribuindo aquilo ao cansaço da mais nova.

– Ah, como é bom comer assim. – Kagome comentou logo ao fim da refeição, encostando-se folgadamente à cadeira na qual estava sentada. – Agora… nada melhor que uma boa tarde de sono.

– Pela primeira vez hoje você falou uma coisa com sentido! – Rin disse, empolgada com a idéia. Seria tão bom enfim voltar para casa e descansar que os pensamentos sobre aquele homem foram varridos instantaneamente de sua memória.

– Então, vamos indo, temos que levar essas sacolas para o carro. – Kagome disse, recolhendo parte das sacolas e trazendo Rin de volta à realidade.

– C-carro? – a mais nova repetiu, tentando associar aquele pequeno detalhe. Tinham passado tanto tempo dentro do _shopping _que esquecera por completo sobre elas terem vindo no carro de Inuyasha.

– Ande logo, Rin, não comece com essas besteiras! – Kagome disse, terminando de arrumar parte das sacolas em uma das mãos e segurando o braço de Rin com a outra mão livre.

– E lá vamos nós… de novo. – Rin comentou, terminando de arrumar o resto das sacolas que Kagome lhe estendera e começando a seguir a irmã. – Cadê você pra me ajudar numa hora dessas?

– Você quem, Rin? – Kagome perguntou, desconfiada, virando-se parcialmente para poder ver o rosto da mais nova.

– Você quem o quê? – Rin desconversou, descobrindo o quão alto falara aquela frase.

– Não tente me enganar, eu ouvi muito bem o que você falou. – Kagome disse, dando um sorrisinho discreto que Rin jamais poderia ter percebido. – Por acaso anda pensando em algum homem?

– Kagome, cale-se, olhe pra frente e ande mais rápido. – Rin disse, tentando desviar do assunto.

– Ah-há… então estava mesmo pensando em Sesshoumaru-sama! – Kagome disse, voltando a olhar para frente, quando sentiu Rin tropeçar levemente, desequilibrando-se por alguns segundos apenas.

– Kagome! – Rin repreendeu o pensamento da irmã. – Com certeza ele seria a última pessoa na face da terra com quem eu gastaria meus pensamentos. Poupe-me. E antes que pense em falar mais algum absurdo, é melhor andar direito antes que eu morra por sua causa. Não basta a viagem no carro, quer me matar até à pé, mulher?!

– Você precisa relaxar seriamente, Rin-chan. – Kagome disse, tomando mais cuidado por onde andava, acatando o pedido da irmã. – Mas não pense que pode esconder alguma coisa da sua irmãzinha aqui não, hein? Pode não ser Sesshoumaru-sama, mas alguém deve ter aí nessa história.

Rin não sentiu a mínima necessidade de responder e continuar a discussão. Sabia que Kagome não ia parar tão cedo, então era melhor ela parar antes de começar. Mas, pelo menos Kagome não estava errada ao todo, poderia não ser o ignorante do Sesshoumaru, mas havia um homem por ali sim, o problema é que ela não fazia idéia de quem era aquele salvador da pátria.

Logo estavam dentro do carro de Inuyasha e Rin mais uma vez estava se segurando firmemente ao banco para ter certeza de que se batesse ela sairia com poucos ferimentos. Felizmente, acidentes mais graves não aconteceram, exceto que Rin teve a impressão de que o carro tinha arrastado em uns dois quebra-molas, quebrado um, subido numa calçada quando fazia uma curva e provavelmente a caixa de marcha tinha ficado uns quilômetros atrás pelo caminho. Ela ficou extremamente feliz quando Kagome anunciou que estavam em casa e que poderia descer com segurança.

– Vou pegar as sacolas na mala, pode ir entrando, Rin-chan. – Kagome disse, quando estacionaram o carro. – Quer que eu a ajude?

– Não precisa, acho que ainda sei o caminho daqui. – Rin disse, tirando o cinto de segurança e abrindo a porta para descer, agradecendo a todos os deuses que lembrava no momento por ainda estar viva. – _Preciso lembrar a Inuyasha de nunca mais emprestar o carro a Kagome._ – falou num tom suficientemente baixo para evitar que Kagome ouvisse.

Ela ouviu o som da mala sendo aberta e então, começou a tatear e contar os passos até a entrada de sua casa. Guiando-se pela parede, não demorou até que finalmente encontrasse a porta e abrisse. Mal colocou um pé dentro da casa e ouviu o latido animado do seu guia; dois segundos depois, ele estava praticamente pulando em cima dela.

– Oi, Senshi! – ela abaixou-se para acariciar o pelo do animal. – Também senti sua falta, não sabe como a Kagome é horrível pra ser guia.

– Ei! – a voz de Kagome adentrou o ambiente, e Rin ouviu a porta sendo fechada com força. – Não precisa falar desse jeito também, eu não sou tão terrível.

– Não, claro que não, onee. – Rin corrigiu, se levantando. – Bom, eu vou para o quarto, quero deitar um pouco. Pode dividir essas coisas e dizer depois o que ficou pra mim?

– Okay, pode deixar comigo. – Kagome concordou prontamente. – Ah, e mais tarde eu vou à casa de Inuyasha, vou levar o carro dele de volta.

– Certo. Estou indo para o quarto. – Rin disse, virando na direção do corredor que dava para os quartos. – Senshi, vem.

O cão latiu e então seguiu a sua dona ao longo dos corredores que ela tão bem conhecia. Em pouco tempo Rin estava estendida em sua cama, com Senshi deitado bem ao seu lado e ela a acariciar-lhe a cabeça.

– Nee… o dia foi bem cansativo… pra quem queria deitar e dormir a tarde inteira. – Rin comentou, fechando os olhos e continuando a acariciar o animal de estimação, como se ele pudesse entender cada palavra e respondê-las. – Mas acho que vou conseguir fazer isso pelo menos agora. Kagome logo vai pra casa de Inuyasha e então, a casa vai voltar ao seu silêncio habitual.

– Mal chegou em casa e planejando se livrar de mim, não é?

Rin estava começando a achar que Kagome tinha um tipo de habilidade sobrenatural de sempre aparecer justo quando estava falando dela.

– K-chan… não devia estar separando as roupas, ou alguma coisa assim? – perguntou, desconcertada.

– Era o que eu ia começar a fazer, mas acabei encontrando uma coisa no meio das sacolas. – Kagome disse, seguindo até a cama em que Rin estava agora sentada e colocando uma folha em suas mãos. – Não sei de onde saiu, mas está em braile. Você deixou entre as sacolas?

– Braile? – Rin indagou, desdobrando a folha e passando os dedos lentamente sobre os pequenos pontos em alto-relevo.

– Achei que só poderia ser seu. – Kagome disse, se levantando. – Você anda com tantos livros e tantos papéis em braile que não sei como não se perde no meio deles.

– Arigatou. – ela agradeceu, dobrando o papel cuidadosamente depois de ter passado os dedos sobre as primeiras palavras.

– Bom, eu vou voltar para o quarto para arrumar a bagunça das sacolas. Antes de sair eu aviso, se ainda não estiver dormindo. – Kagome disse, alcançando a porta e fechando-a logo depois de sair.

Apenas quando Rin não conseguiu escutar mais os passos da irmã ao longo do corredor, voltou a desdobrar a folha com escrita em braile. Parecia até ter medo que a irmã descobrisse o que estava escrito ali, como se Kagome conseguisse ler braile.

Aquele papel certamente não tinha sido misturado entre as sacolas por ela, mas por alguém que estivera perto delas de alguma maneira. A jovem permitiu-se sorrir, passando os dedos sobre a escrita, dessa vez mais cuidadosamente, lendo mentalmente as _letras_ que seus dedos sentiam.

_"Não costumo escrever para as pessoas… não lembro de ter escrito algo para alguém. Entretanto, foi inevitável e, talvez, a única maneira de me comunicar com você. Infelizmente, por motivos pessoais, não posso falar. Não poder me comunicar com você de algum jeito estava me incomodando. Apenas espero que não se importe com o modo que encontrei de responder suas perguntas a mim… mas sei que gosta de ler. Você sorri…"._

Sorriu mais largamente ao terminar de lê-las. Precisou passar os dedos pela folha de papel várias vezes até se convencer de que realmente estava lendo as palavras _dele_. Não sabia quem ele era, não tinha se identificado na carta, mas aquilo era o que menos importava no momento. De certa forma era tão reconfortante lê-las… aquilo mostrava que talvez ele realmente se importasse com ela… e que havia visto-a.

Ela se recostou nos travesseiros, fechando os olhos e deixando a carta repousada sobre seu peito. Sorriu mais uma vez, finalmente permitindo-se o tão merecido descanso. Até que aquele surto de Kagome para ir até o _shopping _não tinha sido tão inútil… para tudo havia o seu lado bom, e Rin estava começando a descobrir mais um lado bom de não poder ver. Adormeceu.

**Final do Capítulo Seis**

**Ahn… bem… como posso começar?! – corre –**

**Sorry, pessoas! Eu sei que eu demorei séculos com esse capítulo, mas a inspiração estava me fugindo XDD to escrevendo trocentas fics e não sei por onde começar e parar e acabo não escrevendo nada! XD**

**Prometo que de agora em diante tentarei ser mais organizada com os fics. Só tem que me compreender um pouco, porque agora eu tenho que ler um monte de pataca da faculdade XDD**

**Enfins, prometo que não vou abandonar meus fics e tentarei atualizá-los o mais rápido possível!**

**Primeiro, agradecimentos especiais à **Lis-sama**, que pacientemente revisou o fic para mim e à **Ankhy**, que pacientemente continuou a insistir para que eu escrevesse o capítulo XDD Amo vocês duas de montão, viu?**

**E agora, agradeço à todos aqueles que tiveram a paciência e a boa vontade de deixar reviews, mesmo que eu não tenha muito tempo para respondê-los, obrigada **_HIME RIN (saudades, te adoro, imouto!), Mai Amekan (num fique com ciúmes XD te adoro!), Gheishinha Kinomoto, Dama 9, Hinata-chan, -Nay Black-, manu higurashi, Sah Rebelde, Lilih, Raissa Azevedo, Tainan_**. Amei todas as reviews, mesmo não tendo respondido todas! XD**

**Espero que continuem acompanhando pacientemente – to pedindo demais, né? XD – e tentarei atualizar o mais rápido possível!**

**Se acham que ainda mereço reviews, ficarei honrada em recebê-los!**

**Kissus e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Ja!**


	7. Distância

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Behind Your Eyes**

**Capítulo Sete: Distância**

**_Revisado por Palas Lis - te amo, querida! -_**

Rin acordou animada naquela manhã de segunda. Não poderia ser para menos. Odiava ter que andar em _shopping_ _centers_, mas até que não podia fazer tão mal quanto pensava. Não resistiu e depois de desligar o alarme do relógio digital na mesinha ao lado da cama, pegou o papel uma vez mais, passando os dedos ágeis sobre os pontinhos que tinham ali. Queria confirmar, ter certeza de que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho, bom, tinha passado.

Sorriu consigo mesma e levantou-se, cumprimentando Senshi animadamente. Ele também estava acordado, não era de se impressionar. Agora, era só chamar Kagome, preparar o café da manhã e continuar o dia como qualquer outro, indo da biblioteca pública até o colégio onde trabalhava.

Lavou o rosto rapidamente e cuidou da higiene pessoal, mas não foi direto para o banho. Saiu do quarto cantarolando uma música qualquer em murmúrios. Senshi estava bem atrás dela. Rin alcançou a cozinha e antes de qualquer coisa, colocou a comida de seu cão de estimação. Senshi latiu em agradecimento depois que ela deixou a ração dele e sua dona logo se voltou para a pia. Ela colocou água no fogo e começou a lavar alguns pratos que ainda estavam na pia.

Qualquer um que a visse daquele jeito àquela hora da manhã, certamente diria que ela era qualquer coisa, menos cega. Era de impressionar o modo como ela conhecia cada centímetro quadrado dentro de sua casa. Os pratos sempre eram colocados do mesmo modo na pia, assim ela sempre sabia o que buscar primeiro para lavar. Era como todos costumavam dizer: não se muda sequer um alfinete de lugar em casa de deficiente visual.

Ela ainda conseguiu terminar de preparar o chá e voltar a lavar os pratos, ainda cantarolando alguma coisa incompreensível quando Kagome alcançou a cozinha.

– Hmm… posso saber por que está tão feliz? Cantarolando a essa hora da madrugada? – Kagome perguntou, bocejando demoradamente e se sentando numa das cadeiras da mesa, com as pernas para cima do assento.

– E o que aconteceu que acordou antes que eu tivesse chance de chamá-la? Formigas na cama? – Rin perguntou, mudando de assunto e terminando de lavar os poucos pratos que tinham sido deixados na noite passada.

– Não mude de assunto, Rin-chan! – Kagome disse, num tom desconfiado. – Você não acorda desse jeito depois de um dia no shopping.

– Que é isso, onee-chan. Não é assim tão ruim passar um dia inteiro no shopping comprando roupas que eu ao menos posso ver a cor. – Rin disse, terminando de preparar o chá que colocara no fogo anteriormente e colocando-o sobre a mesa.

– Eu sabia! O que tem de errado com você, Rin-chan?! Você está doente? – Kagome perguntou, fazendo alarde.

– Não seja exagerada, Kagome. – Rin sorriu com a atitude dela, sabia por que ela estava agindo daquele jeito e não ia contar nada do que queria saber.

A irmã mais nova colocou a xícara na mesa e deixou a garrafa para que Kagome se servisse.

– Exagerada?! Você _nunca_ diz que não é ruim passar um dia no shopping. E quando eu digo _nunca,_ eu quero dizer _nunca mesmo._ – Kagome insistiu. – Devia ter acordado reclamando com as pernas doendo e os braços cansados de tantas sacolas que precisou carregar ontem.

– É melhor você tomar o seu café da manhã. – Rin disse, afastando-se da mesa e pegando o pano de prato que estava pendurado no encosto de uma das cadeiras, jogando-o por cima da louça molhada. – Eu vou tomar um banho. Sabe, ainda não estou exatamente acordada.

– Rin-chan! Volte aqui, conte-me o que aconteceu que eu não vi! – Kagome ainda seguiu-a até a saída da cozinha. – Por acaso recebeu alguém aqui em casa ontem quando eu fui à casa de Inuyasha?

– K-chan, deixe de paranóias. – Rin disse, desaparecendo no corredor. – E vai se atrasar!

– Droga! – Kagome praguejou, voltando para a cozinha e tomando um pouco de chá. Queimou a boca, esquecendo-se que o chá tinha acabado de sair do fogo. – Itai! Droga, droga, droga! Ah, Rin-chan, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou descobrir porque ficou desse jeito. Se vou…

Rin teve vontade de gargalhar ao chegar ao seu quarto. Era tão divertido deixar Kagome desconfiada das coisas, principalmente quando ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que acontecera. Claro, ela nem ia desconfiar de alguma coisa que estava naquele pedaço de papel avulso que ela encontrara dentro das sacolas _por acaso_ com caracteres que ela não conseguia ler. Particularmente, ainda bem que Kagome não conseguia ler, assim ficava ainda mais divertido. Não era o tipo de carta que seus amigos pegavam e liam para espalhar para todo mundo que quisesse saber. E, bom, aquilo podia ser contado como vantagem, afinal.

Ela seguiu direto para o banho, ainda a cantarolar coisas incompreensíveis. Provavelmente nada iria lhe tirar a alegria pelo menos pelo resto da semana. Agora, bastava saber se o encontraria novamente até o final da semana para ficar alegre o resto do mês. Apenas aquela parte era um problema. Ela não tinha como encontrá-lo, ele sim. Suspirou, não ia deixar que aquela possibilidade de não encontrá-lo a abalasse.

Àquela altura, não eram somente Kagome e Rin que estavam acordadas. Não tão longe da casa delas, Sesshoumaru estava de pé e tomando seu café da manhã. Estava com o jornal daquele dia sobre a mesa, mas não estava realmente interessado em qualquer notícia que tivesse ali. Estava pensativo e seu olhar estava perdido no nada enquanto levava a xícara fumegante aos lábios. Ainda naquela manhã conseguia se impressionar com o que tinha acontecido na tarde anterior.

A probabilidade de ter encontrado com Rin no meio daquela enorme cidade e ainda por cima em um _shopping_ devia ser de um para um milhão. E outra incrível possibilidade era de ter levado aquela carta justamente naquele dia. Provavelmente aquele era um sinal de que devia acreditar mais em seus instintos, ou que simplesmente deveria colocar sempre aquelas cartas no bolso antes de sair de casa mesmo que fosse para o andar de baixo do seu prédio.

Não conseguiu evitar sorrir de lado com o pensamento idiota que estava tendo. Contudo, no momento, devia se preocupar mais com o seu trabalho. Precisava terminar de se arrumar para chegar à empresa pelo menos antes das nove. Apenas uma coisa lhe incomodou quando terminou o café e colocou a xícara sobre a pia, andando pelo pequeno corredor até o seu quarto.

Será que aquela era mesmo a coisa certa a se fazer? Mandar aquelas cartas como um meio alternativo de se comunicar… naquele momento estava achando-se a pessoa mais deplorável do mundo. Seria tão mais fácil simplesmente falar com ela e contar tudo. É, talvez fosse, caso não se tratasse de Taisho Sesshoumaru. Era orgulhoso demais para pronunciar palavras de desculpas, e pretendia não fazê-lo por enquanto.

Ignorou os pensamentos e apressou o passo. Precisava de um banho para esfriar a cabeça e as idéias. Principalmente com o que estava por vir.

Quando Sesshoumaru saiu de casa faltavam poucos minutos para as nove horas. Mas não estava realmente preocupado com aquilo, não precisava chegar dentro do horário e realmente não estava interessado em ser pontual naquela manhã de segunda. Dirigiu calmamente pelas movimentadas avenidas de Tokyo e ainda impressionou-se quando percebeu que chegara à empresa antes das nove e meia.

Ajeitou a gravata que estava por dentro do colete e colocou o terno, pegando a mala no banco do carona para sair do carro e ativar o alarme e as travas automáticas. Como era seu hábito, cruzou todo o saguão sendo cumprimentado por vários empregados e não respondendo a praticamente nenhum. Apenas entrou no elevador e sequer precisou explicar ao empregado que queria chegar à cobertura. Era até engraçado quando algumas pessoas que esperavam pelo elevador em outros andares mudassem de idéia quando as portas se abriam ou que várias delas subitamente parassem de conversar ao entrar e ficar ao lado dele.

Não se preocupava com o fato, não gostava de muito barulho e também não estava interessado em saber o que os empregados pensavam de ruim dele. Mas seria até bom se continuasse daquele jeito até o último andar, o que não chegou a acontecer quando Miroku entrou no elevador. Ele era um sócio da empresa e provavelmente assumiria o cargo de vice-presidente com a saída de Inuyasha.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! – ele cumprimentou, animado. – Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui…

– Surpresa? – Sesshoumaru indagou simplesmente. Não deveria ser surpresa que ele aparecesse para trabalhar como todos os outros dias da semana.

– Er… digo, tão… depois do horário. – Miroku consertou o que começara a dizer. Ele carregava umas pastas sobre o braço esquerdo.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu o comentário dele, apenas voltou a sua atenção para as interessantes portas automáticas do elevador.

– E então, está preparado para a viagem? As passagens estão prontas, o vôo está programado para sair às 13h. – Miroku disse, conferindo o seu relógio de pulso.

Sesshoumaru hesitou por um momento antes de sair do elevador quando as portas se abriram no último andar. Saiu apenas por estar seguindo Miroku. O que exatamente era aquilo de _viajar_? Não estava informado daquele _pequeno_ detalhe.

– O que quer dizer com _viagem_? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas de um modo que apenas ele sabia fazer.

– Er… a viagem de negócios aos Estados Unidos. – Miroku parou, olhando para o chefe, com uma expressão sem graça.

– Viagem… de negócios? – Sesshoumaru voltou a perguntar e nem tinha reparado que eles tinham parado de andar no meio do corredor.

– Hei, Sesshoumaru-sama. Por que está me olhando com essa cara de quem está preste a matar alguém? – Miroku sorriu sem graça.

– Talvez porque eu esteja. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, ainda encarando o outro de maneira ameaçadora. Como é que havia uma viagem de negócios agendada para ele se nem ele sabia sobre aquilo?

– Er… – Miroku teria tentado fugir do raio da vista de Sesshoumaru, mas a voz de Inuyasha se fez presente rapidamente.

– Miroku, você pegou os contratos que eu pedi? – Inuyasha perguntou, parando praticamente entre os dois.

– Estão aqui. – Miroku disse, estendendo as pastas que estavam sob seu braço esquerdo.

– Ótimo. – Inuyasha disse, pegando as pastas e olhando-as rapidamente, sorrindo de uma maneira vitoriosa. – Agora eu vou poder acabar com aquele contrato maldito.

Ele fechou as pastas e estava preste a sair, quando pareceu notar a presença nada _incomum_ de seu irmão mais velho.

– Ah, Sesshoumaru. – virou-se para ele. – Achei que não fosse aparecer hoje, está meia hora atrasado. Não achei que sabia o que era se atrasar.

– Inuyasha… – Sesshoumaru estava pronto para murmurar todas as ameaças possíveis ao irmão, se ele pelo menos tivesse escutado o seu nome ser pronunciado.

– O contrato dos Estados Unidos está na sua sala, mandei a secretária deixar lá. Acho que vai precisar dele na sua viagem. – Inuyasha disse, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. – Agora, se me dão licença, eu realmente estou com vontade de acabar com aqueles coreanos no tribunal.

Inuyasha passou rapidamente pelos dois, mas ainda virou-se para eles novamente, com um sorriso debochado que Sesshoumaru tinha certeza que era mais para ele do que para Miroku.

– E boa viagem, _irmãozinho._ – e virou-se mais uma vez, desaparecendo no corredor.

– Bom, eu acho que eu vou indo agora para a minha sala, eu tenho que… – antes que Miroku pudesse se afastar de Sesshoumaru, ele estava sendo _arrastado_ pela gravata até onde Inuyasha tinha ido. – H-hei! Sesshoumaru…! Vo-você está m-me enforcando!

– Ótimo. Espero que alcancemos Inuyasha antes de um homicídio acontecer aqui. – Sesshoumaru disse, simplesmente.

Era incrível como aquele ser inútil que se dizia seu meio-irmão conseguia lhe tirar a pouca alegria com que acordara àquela manhã. Só Inuyasha para inventar uma maldita viagem de negócios e colocá-lo no meio dela!

Quando alcançaram a sala dele, a porta estava fechada, mas isso não foi exatamente um problema para Sesshoumaru. Ele soltou a gravata de Miroku e abriu a porta sem cerimônias, chamando a atenção de Inuyasha que nem tinha chegado a sentar em sua cadeira. Miroku se encarregou de fechar a porta para afastar os olhares curiosos de todos que os tinham seguido pelo corredor.

– Eh? – Inuyasha virou a atenção para os novos convidados, deixando as pastas que pegara com Miroku sobre seu gabinete. – O que aconteceu?

– Que história é essa de _viagem de negócios_? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sem rodeios, enfatizando bem as últimas palavras.

– A viagem que estava marcada desde a semana passada. – Inuyasha disse, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa muito óbvia. – Você tinha confirmado, não diga que esqueceu.

– Confirmado? Eu? – Sesshoumaru questionou, num tom perfeitamente sarcástico.

– É, você mesmo. – Inuyasha repetiu, parecendo tão complicado quanto Sesshoumaru. – Miroku até avisou…

Ele subitamente parou de falar e os dois irmãos posaram os olhos sobre o terceiro homem que estava na sala. Miroku engoliu em seco.

– Er… Sesshoumaru-sama não tinha confirmado? – Miroku sorria sem graça, estava suando frio.

– A única coisa que vai ser confirmada agora é o seu funeral. – Sesshoumaru reclamou, estreitando os olhos perigosamente. – E sua demissão também.

– Calma, Sesshoumaru-sama… – Miroku tentou amenizar as coisas, mas suspirou aliviado quando Inuyasha o interrompeu.

– Bom, pois agora temos um belo problema aqui. – Inuyasha disse, chamando a atenção dos outros dois. – O contrato com a Coréia vai ser cancelado, eles nos colocaram na justiça e isso não vai ser muito bom para a empresa mesmo que ganhemos o caso. Pra estabilizar, precisamos fechar o contrato com os Estados Unidos o quanto antes, e no momento só você pode ir até lá. A não ser que queira tomar o meu lugar no tribunal.

– Como espera que eu feche um contrato que nem sei do que se trata? – Sesshoumaru implicou, encarando o irmão fixamente.

– Quantas horas demoram uma viagem para os Estados Unidos? – Inuyasha perguntou, dando de ombros.

Sesshoumaru não evitou arquear ambas as sobrancelhas de uma vez. Pelo visto, não havia outra saída. Inuyasha estava cuidando do caso com a Coréia e ele não poderia trocar de lugar, não era advogado e não entendia daquele assunto nem de longe. Suspirou discretamente. Miroku parecia estar mais aliviado com o silêncio dos irmãos. Se Sesshoumaru fosse pelo menos parecido com Inuyasha aquilo devia ser um sinal de que ele consentia com a idéia. Quando pensou que estava livre e que poderia fugir dos dois, Sesshoumaru voltou a falar.

– Ele sabe do que se trata? – Sesshoumaru indicou Miroku às suas costas com um breve aceno de mão.

– Eu? – Miroku não estava gostando daquela idéia.

– Foi ele que negociou com as empresas de lá. – Inuyasha estava sorrindo com satisfação de novo. Era impressão de Miroku ou aqueles irmãos tinham prazer em tentar acabar com a vida das pessoas?

– Ótimo. – Sesshoumaru levantou o braço, olhando a hora no relógio de pulso. – Arrumem uma passagem pra ele.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para sair da sala. Só lhe faltava aquilo para acabar com seu dia e o resto da semana também.

– M-mas… mas eu… – Miroku tentou argumentar com o chefe, mas percebeu como eles tinham habilidade natural de cortar qualquer coisa que ele tentasse falar.

– Você tem exatamente… – ele olhou novamente o relógio de pulso. – Vinte minutos para me trazer tudo sobre esse contrato.

– H-hai. – Miroku concordou a contragosto. Não teria saída mesmo.

– Se me arrumar mais uma dessas, _irmãozinho_, vai perder seu posto de advogado antes mesmo de consegui-lo. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para o irmão, antes de abrir a porta do escritório para sair.

– Feh! – Inuyasha cruzou os braços, sentando-se em sua cadeira. A culpa realmente não tinha sido dele, pelo menos não daquela vez.

– Ah… só mais uma coisa. – Sesshoumaru voltou antes de fechar a porta. – Meu carro não cabe no meu bolso ou na minha bagagem. É bom que tenha algum carro para me buscar quando eu voltar dessa viagem.

Ele saiu e fechou a porta antes de começar a ouvir os resmungos de Inuyasha.

– Feh! Quem ele acha que é pra ficar agindo assim?! – Inuyasha reclamou, esticando as pernas folgadamente sobre o gabinete.

– Er… o presidente da empresa? – Miroku propôs. – Será que não seria melhor deixá-lo lá onde quer que ele estivesse até vir pro Japão?

– Teria sido uma idéia aceitável. – Inuyasha disse, balançando a cabeça para os lados levemente. – Se eu não fosse sair da presidência.

– É melhor eu ir arrumar o que ele pediu antes que perca o emprego também. – Miroku disse, saindo da sala.

Sesshoumaru estava na sua sala e sentado diante daquele contrato que Inuyasha mencionara momentos antes. Tinha até tirando o paletó e deixado-o sobre o encosto de sua cadeira. Rodou a cadeira até ficar de frente para as enormes janelas de vidro que estavam fechadas, observando a cidade. Aquela maldita viagem de última hora não estava em seus planos. Daquele modo, não conseguiria ver Rin por um bom tempo, não conseguiria saber a resposta dela sobre a carta…

Aquilo realmente não podia estar acontecendo justo com ele. Por que ele, Taisho Sesshoumaru, estava preocupado se veria ou não uma garota qualquer que conhecera poucos dias atrás? Antes mesmo de chegar direito à cidade. Talvez, simplesmente porque ela não pudesse _vê-lo_ como os outros… talvez porque ela pudesse _ver_ o quão horrível ele podia ser e ainda provar isso a ele. Estar ao lado dela fazia-o sentir-se estranhamente incomodado e ao mesmo tempo, relaxado. Suspirou, afrouxando o nó da gravata. Realmente não estava raciocinando bem. Estava no Japão para dirigir as empresas de sua família e não para ficar se preocupando em encontrar uma garota qualquer. Podia fazer isso em qualquer lugar do mundo sem muitos problemas.

Teve vontade de bater a cabeça na parede com aquele pensamento idiota e infantil. Que tipo de pessoa achava que era para pensar daquele jeito? Rin não teria a melhor das opiniões sobre aquilo também. Passou a mão do rosto, percebendo que quanto tempo quer que passasse nos Estados Unidos, seria difícil parar de pensar nela.

Virou a cadeira rapidamente quando ouviu um leve bater na porta. Mandou que a pessoa entrasse.

Miroku entrou hesitante. Carregando duas pastas sobre os braços. Andou até o gabinete de Sesshoumaru e colocou as pastas lá em cima, diante do chefe.

– Aí estão as informações do contrato. – Miroku disse, querendo ir embora daquela sala.

– Certo, pode sair agora. – Sesshoumaru disse, recolhendo as pastas e abrindo a primeira, começando a passar os olhos pelas pequenas letras impressas. – E não esqueça que o vôo é de 13h.

– H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Miroku respondeu, saindo o mais rápido possível da sala. Queria realmente não ter encontrado com ele naquele elevador e também não queria ter comentado sobre a viagem. Aquilo teria sido tão melhor.

Aquele era o problema com a família Taisho. Se eles iam se dar mal em alguma coisa, precisavam levar alguém junto. Claro que tivera experiências anteriores com Inuyasha, mas sabia muito bem que seria pior com Sesshoumaru.

Agora, ele precisava salvar o contrato com os Estados Unidos antes que o primogênito da família fizesse alguma coisa idiota. Entrou no escritório, irritado, ainda precisava avisar a Sango sobre a viagem, e não sabia quanto tempo ia demorar até voltar.

Sesshoumaru não se demorou nem mais dois minutos na empresa depois de ter o contrato em mãos e saiu, precisava ir para casa para arrumar toda a bagagem e ler aquele contrato no tempo livre que tinha. Ele só saiu do apartamento mais uma vez quando o relógio marcava por volta de 12h20min. Havia lido boa parte dos documentos e o resto poderia ler na longa viagem até os Estados Unidos.

Àquela altura, Rin estava se dirigindo para a escola perto de sua casa, depois de ter passado pela biblioteca pública e ter reencontrado algumas crianças que não via há algum tempo, até mesmo a jovem Kanna que conhecera há pouco.

Ela andou animadamente pela calçada na rua da escola. Senshi a guiava como sempre, e esbarrava em poucas pessoas. Mas ainda estava feliz, muito feliz com aquela carta que recebera e não tinha como não demonstrar aquilo. Em pouco mais de dez minutos, alcançou a escola e entrou, cumprimentando o porteiro e seguindo direto para a biblioteca, escutando o barulho das crianças ao redor que estavam chegando à escola, acompanhadas de seus pais.

Quando chegou à biblioteca e colocou sua bolsa sobre a mesa, soltando a coleira de Senshi para que ele pudesse descansar, ouviu a conhecida voz de Ayame soando bem ao seu lado.

– Konnichiwa, Rin-chan. – ela cumprimentou a mulher, sentando-se numa cadeira bem à sua frente.

– Konnichiwa, Ayame. – Rin respondeu, puxando alguns livros da bolsa. – Tudo bem com você?

– Tudo sim, as aulas hoje de manhã foram tranqüilas, como sempre. – Ayame respondeu, apoiando o queixo numa das mãos. – Mas teve um aluno novo. Coitado, tem só dez anos e já teve um acidente em que acabou perdendo a visão. Ele estava tão mal hoje.

– Que pena. – Rin lamentou, parando de tirar os livros da bolsa. – Mas logo ele vai se sentir melhor com os amigos dele.

– Espero que sim. – Ayame disse, sorrindo. – E você… acho que nem preciso perguntar se está bem, não é?

– Por que diz isso? – Rin sorriu involuntariamente.

– Quer mesmo que eu responda? – Ayame disse, divertida. – Sua cara já diz tudo.

– É, acho que devia conseguir vê-la pra evitar essas coisas. – Rin sorriu mais largamente. – Bom, eu fui ao shopping ontem com a minha irmã.

– Espera… – o tom de Ayame tinha mudado drasticamente para um de espanto. – Você não está feliz por ter ido ao shopping, não é? Você _odeia_ o shopping.

– Em parte. – Rin respondeu, dando de ombros, e mesmo que não pudesse enxergar, tinha certeza que Ayame tinha arregalado os olhos.

– Okay… encontrou o seu futuro marido lá? Só pode ser isso. – Ayame chutou a proposta, com o mesmo tom espantado, mas logo ficou confusa ao perceber que Rin tinha corado com aquela afirmação. – Rin-chan… o que está acontecendo? Vamos, conte.

– Você é mais esperta que a Kagome. – Rin disse, mexendo na bolsa novamente e puxando um papel de lá. – Aqui.

Ela estendeu o mesmo bilhete que recebera no dia anterior para Ayame. A outra, simplesmente abriu e passou os dedos pelos pontos rapidamente, tentando descobrir logo o motivo da felicidade de Rin. Não demorou a sorrir largamente quando viu aquilo.

– Kawaii!!! Rin-chan tem um admirador secreto!!! – ela disse, animada, num tom tão alto que Rin precisou se levantar para segurar a mulher.

– Ayame, não seja exagerada, mulher! – Rin reclamou, mantendo o tom de voz baixo.

– Rin-chan, quando é que encontrou um namorado e não me contou, hein? – Ayame perguntou, fingindo indignação.

– Que namorado o quê! Eu não tenho namorado nenhum! – Rin respondeu, corando. – Foi só uma pessoa que encontrei por acaso.

– E que acaso… – Ayame disse, acalmando-se e voltando a apoiar o queixo na mão. – Mas essa "pessoa" nunca falou com você?

– Não. – Rin disse, um pouco desanimada. – Achava que ele não podia falar. Mas agora fiquei curiosa porque ele não quer falar comigo.

– Bom, isso é bem estranho. Ele sabe que você não pode vê-lo e ainda assim se recusa a falar. – Ayame comentou. – Será que ele é tímido?

– Quem sabe… – Rin respondeu, pensativa, quando o barulho do sinal para o começo das aulas invadiu seus ouvidos.

– Opa, estou atrasada, preciso ir para a sala. – Ayame disse, se levantando. – Depois conversamos mais sobre isso.

– Certo. Boa aula. – Rin disse, pegando o pedaço de papel novamente e colocando dentro da bolsa, onde estava desde o começo.

Quando Ayame saiu da biblioteca, tudo voltou ao seu silêncio habitual enquanto as crianças não estavam ali. Ela ficou parada por um momento. Agora, o silêncio lembrava aquela pessoa que lhe dera o bilhete, mas ficava com raiva quando lembrava também do irmão de Inuyasha, ele também não falava muito e acabava pensando nele vez ou outra.

Ela levantou-se com pressa e pegou os livros que estavam em cima da mesa, andou ao longo da biblioteca, sem precisar de guia, apenas contando os passos e encontrando as prateleiras que queria para reorganizar os livros.

O resto da tarde foi simplesmente normal, os alunos iam e vinham da biblioteca e sempre queriam fazer rodinhas para que ela contasse histórias e ela não reclamava daquilo. Mas a esperança de encontrar de novo aquele homem que lhe entregara a carta ainda estava bem viva dentro de si, e esperava que não fosse demorar demais. Com aquele pensamento ainda na cabeça, ela ouviu o sinal da última aula tocar, e então, podia arrumar suas coisas para ir embora.

Depois de fechar a mochila e colocar nas costas, parou ao lado do balcão da biblioteca, chamando por Senshi.

– Senshi, está na hora de ir pra casa. – disse, ao vento.

Ouviu o latido do cachorro quando ele se aproximou e se abaixou para pegar a coleira.

– Bom menino… vamos andando. Talvez eu o encontre no caminho. – falou, acariciando a cabeça do animal de estimação.

– Uhu… estarei torcendo por isso.

Rin se virou ao escutar a voz de Ayame. Estava tão entretida com os próprios pensamentos que não prestara a mínima atenção aos passos da mulher ao entrar na biblioteca.

– E então, quando o encontrar, pode me contar mais detalhes. – Ayame completou, aproximando-se de Rin e acariciando Senshi também.

– Fala como se esperasse alguma grande coisa. – Rin comentou, puxando Senshi pela coleira. – Eu tenho que ir. Ainda tenho o jantar pra preparar e a casa pra arrumar e toda a coisa de sempre, você sabe.

– É, eu sei. – Ayame concordou. – Até amanhã, amiga.

– Até.

Rin saiu pelo caminho conhecido e ouviu vozes conhecidas de colegas de trabalho se despedindo à medida que ela passava pelo pátio da escola. Despediu-se, por último, do porteiro e continuou pela calçada, deixando que Senshi a guiasse de volta para casa, não muito longe dali.

A jovem deixou que um suspiro desanimado escapasse dos lábios quando parou de frente para a porta da casa, tirando as chaves da bolsa para poder entrar. Ninguém tinha lhe abordado no caminho até lá, nem alguém conhecido que lhe desse um "oi", tampouco uma pessoa que não fala e que costuma salvá-la em situações um tanto quanto inusitadas.

Balançou um pouco a cabeça, tirando aqueles pensamentos dela. Não podia continuar pensando daquele jeito pelo resto da semana, imaginando em que esquina iria encontrá-lo. Se por uma acaso, voltasse a encontrá-lo, poderia comentar sobre a carta, mas não precisava ficar esperando por aquilo.

Como em qualquer outro dia normal, tomou um banho, trocou de roupa e começou a preparar o jantar, sabendo que em breve Kagome chegaria. Sentou-se no sofá da sala, com um livro em mãos, passando os dedos pelas páginas demoradamente. Estava completamente entediada e aquele silêncio dentro da casa não estava ajudando na sua concentração. Era bem melhor quando Kagome chegava acompanhada de Sango e ficavam pelo menos a noite inteira conversando sobre qualquer besteira.

Precisou apenas pensar na irmã e logo ouviu os latidos de Senshi e os passos barulhentos da mulher.

– Rin-chan! Eu cheguei!!! – ela gritou ainda da porta de entrada.

– Seus sapatos de salto não deixam esse detalhe passar despercebido, onee-chan. – Rin comentou, ainda fingindo ler o livro. – Como foi no trabalho?

– Foi bem tranqüilo. – Kagome alcançou a sala, jogando a bolsa numa mesa qualquer e sentando-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá onde Rin estava sentada. Começou a descalçar os sapatos. – Só alguns pacientes antigos para terminarem umas sessões de fisioterapia. Aliás, deu tempo até de sair com o Inuyasha depois do trabalho.

– Hum… mais algum encontro de negócios com o irmão irritante dele? – Rin perguntou, fazendo uma careta desagradável ao lembrar-se de Sesshoumaru.

– Eu sabia que estava de rolo com Sesshoumaru-sama, o que anda escondendo de mim, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou e só pela voz dela, Rin conseguia notar que havia algum sorriso satisfeito na mulher.

– Eu juro que você e Ayame só pensam besteira. – Rin balançou a cabeça de maneira pesarosa, continuando a passar os dedos pelas folhas, apenas fingindo que estava lendo, pois se perdera só de ouvir o barulho dos sapatos de Kagome.

– Aya? O que ela disse? Ela sabe de alguma coisa? – Kagome perguntou, interessada no assunto.

– Não tem nada pra saber, Kagome, deixe de imaginar coisas! – Rin respondeu, suspirando demoradamente.

– De qualquer jeito… – Kagome respirou, como se quisesse juntar ar suficiente para contar tudo de uma vez. – Não foi nenhum encontro de negócios. Sesshoumaru-sama viajou a trabalho hoje. Vai ficar fora por uns tempos, parece que tem algum tipo de contrato ou sei lá o que com os Estados Unidos e ele teve que ir pra lá.

– Já vai tarde. – a mais nova comentou, tentando mostrar desinteresse.

– Sei, sei… – Kagome concordou, descrente. – Mas ele arrastou Miroku-kun junto. Sango-chan estava reclamando hoje. Passou o dia inteiro reclamando por Sesshoumaru-sama tê-lo levado. Foi engraçado.

– Não acharia tão engraçado se ele tivesse arrastado Inuyasha, não é? – Rin fechou o livro finalmente e sorriu.

– Isso não vem ao caso. – Kagome disse, levantando-se da poltrona. – Eu vou tomar um banho, estou precisando disso. E o jantar?

– Já está preparado. – Rin disse, levantando-se do sofá também. – Estava esperando você chegar pra fazer um chá, você quer?

– Quero suco. – Kagome disse, antes de desaparecer no corredor.

– Hai, hai. – a mais nova respondeu ao vento, seguindo para a cozinha com Senshi no seu encalço.

Elas jantaram com calma, conversando sobre vários assuntos, voltando simplesmente à sua rotina semanal. Kagome ainda comentava algumas coisas da clínica e casos que precisava cuidar, Rin apenas ouvia e comentava poucas coisas sobre o trabalho. Não havia muita novidade dentro da biblioteca de um colégio, mesmo que fosse um colégio para crianças deficientes visuais.

O resto da semana, continuou monótono demais para Rin. Não havia acidentes, não havia pessoas que passavam por ela sem falar, e que ainda assim arrumavam um jeito de chamar-lhe a atenção. Era quinta-feira e mais uma vez chegava em casa sem _contratempos_. E como queria ter um exato tipo de contratempo. Era como se ele tivesse sumido depois daquela carta.

Como qualquer outro dia, tomou o seu banho e preparou o jantar, esperando a chegada de Kagome. Ainda ligou a televisão e ficou ouvindo o noticiário enquanto a mais velha não chegava do trabalho. Demorou um pouco mais que o habitual para que ouvisse o barulho dos sapados de Kagome ao chegar em casa.

– Ah… finalmente! – dessa vez, a mais velha se jogou deitada no sofá de três lugares da sala, nem se importando em ver se Rin estava sentada lá ou não, mas por sorte, a outra estava sentada numa das poltronas. – Que inferno…

– O que foi? Foi tão cansativo assim? – Rin perguntou, diminuindo o volume da televisão.

– Muito. – Kagome respondeu, revirando-se preguiçosamente no sofá. – Eu descobri que não quero ter filhos por um longo, longo tempo.

– Ahn?

– Hoje eu tive que cuidar de uma garotinha que vai começar as sessões de fisioterapia. – Kagome disse, afundando a cabeça nas almofadas. – Ela não fez nada do que pedi, não sei lidar com crianças.

– Você cuidando de uma garota? Mas você não cuida de crianças. – Rin comentou, confusa.

– É, eu também achei que não. – Kagome respondeu. – Mas a pediatra de lá pediu licença-maternidade alguns dias atrás e a substituta dela ainda não chegou, então, sobrou pra mim.

– Não deve ser tão difícil assim. – Rin disse, interessada na situação da irmã. – Não é difícil lidar com crianças.

– Você que diz. Você convive com elas praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia. Eu não. – a mais velha reclamou. – E ela precisa começar as sessões, ou pode ser complicado para ela recuperar todos os movimentos depois.

– Ela é só uma criança, não é bom uma criança perder os movimentos.

– Eu sei, mas por que não diz isso a ela? – Kagome retrucou. – Não sei lidar com crianças com medo. Ela sofreu um acidente de carro e está se recuperando agora.

– Seja paciente, onee-chan. – Rin sorriu. – Vai ver que não é tão difícil assim lidar com elas.

– Hei… – Kagome sentou-se de súbito no sofá, encarando a irmã mais nova. – Você poderia ir lá amanhã, não é? Pode falar com ela e convencê-la a fazer os exercícios.

– Isso não é uma boa idéia, eu não sou fisioterapeuta. – Rin balançou as mãos em negação.

– Vamos lá, Rin-chan. Você se dá bem com crianças, aposto que Kanna-chan ia adorar conhecê-la. – Kagome insistiu, esperançosa.

– Você disse Kanna? – Rin perguntou, pensando na possibilidade de talvez saber de quem se tratava. Uma garota tinha ido até a biblioteca para ler com ela uma vez, e o nome dela era Kanna também, não era?

– Isso mesmo. – Kagome confirmou. – E então, o que acha?

– Acho que posso tentar alguma coisa. – Rin concordou, dando de ombros. Não ia fazer o trabalho da irmã, mas pelo menos podia conversar com a garota, e se fosse a mesma Kanna, seria um passo a frente para que a jovem confiasse nela.

– Que bom! Arigatou, Rin-chan! – Kagome agradeceu, feliz, abraçando a irmã com força.

– Hai, hai… agora vá tomar banho pra podermos jantar. – Rin disse, sorrindo.

– Okay!

Kagome saiu da sala como uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar um novo presente. Quando voltou, foi apenas meia hora depois e Rin ainda reclamou que o jantar estava completamente frio naquele momento.

Àquela altura, do outro lado do mundo, provavelmente quatorze horas mais cedo, Sesshoumaru estava acordado, sentado numa cadeira de ferro pintada de branco, na varanda de um dos mais famosos hotéis de Nova York, olhando o horizonte, o brilho fraco do sol que ainda estava nascendo. Vestia apenas uma calça de moletom e uma camisa regata. O laptop estava aberto sobre a mesa redonda que fazia par com a cadeira em que estava e mais uma, no momento, vazia.

Não estava fazendo mais nada interessante. Tinham fechado o contrato com os EUA e iam embora naquele mesmo dia, pelo que calculava, estaria no Japão na manhã de sexta-feira. Odiava aqueles fusos-horários complicados.

Tinha falado com Inuyasha no dia anterior, pelo visto, as coisas com a tal empresa coreana também tinham melhorado, Inuyasha tinha ganhado o caso na justiça e eles estavam limpos mais uma vez.

Entretanto, naquele momento, olhando o sol se erguer no céu norte-americano, só desejava estar em casa, acordando para mais um dia de trabalho em sua empresa, pensando na possibilidade de reencontrar com a irmã mais nova de sua cunhada.

Mesmo o mais frio e distante dos outros, possível, tinha até mesmo desistido de tirar a mulher da cabeça. Ela conseguira chamar a sua atenção em tão pouco tempo… e agora até mesmo dominava sua mente. Durante toda aquela semana nos EUA estava completamente curioso para saber o que ela pensara sobre a carta, se pelo menos tinha achado ou jogado fora, ou se estava ansiosa para responder.

Virou o rosto assustado quando ouviu a batida leve na porta. Suspirou cansado e se levantou, seguindo até o outro lado da sala, depois da varanda. Abriu a porta e deixou que uma mulher entrasse, trazendo seu café-da-manhã. Ela deixou a comida sobre a mesinha da varanda a mando dele e saiu logo em seguida, fechando a porta mais uma vez.

Quando Sesshoumaru sequer pensou em voltar para a varanda para sentar e tomar seu café-da-manhã, mais alguém bateu à porta. Voltou todo o caminho, achando que provavelmente a serviçal tinha esquecido alguma coisa e abriu a porta, se arrependendo amargamente em seguida.

– Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama! – Miroku cumprimentou-o de maneira animada.

Sesshoumaru apenas o encarou por dois segundos e então, bateu a porta na cara dele, voltando para a varanda. Mas claro que sabia que aquilo não ia deter o colega de trabalho.

– Está de mau-humor tão cedo, Sesshoumaru-sama! – Miroku abriu a porta e entrou mesmo sem ser convidado, acompanhando o mais velho até a varanda. – Devia estar feliz, nós conseguimos finalmente fechar o contrato e vamos poder voltar para casa!

– Eu não o convidei. – Sesshoumaru disse amargamente, sentando-se na mesma cadeira que estava e observando o outro ocupar a cadeira diante da sua.

– Hum… esse café-da-manhã parece bom. – Miroku começou a mexer na comida que tinha sido deixada para Sesshoumaru. – Não fique desse jeito, faz mal à saúde, sabia? Você está precisando de mulheres.

– Miroku… saia. – Sesshoumaru tentou conter a paciência, contando mentalmente até cem e massageando as têmporas.

– Ah, por favor, Sesshoumaru! É a única pessoa provavelmente nesse país inteiro que fala minha língua. – Miroku disse, pouco preocupado em tranqüilizar Sesshoumaru e mais interessado em comer toda a comida que estava na mesa.

Sesshoumaru desistiu de argumentar com o moreno. Apenas voltou a atenção para o laptop, olhando algumas notícias em sites da internet. Por mais extravagantes ou interessantes que as notícias parecessem ser, não conseguia prestar atenção. Precisava voltar logo para o Japão, o mais rápido possível.

– Sabe, falei com o Inuyasha sobre o contrato coreano. – Miroku disse, depois de encher a boca com metade do que vira na mesa. – Ele disse que conseguiu acabar com isso sem complicações, então, vamos só lucrar com o contrato que fechamos aqui.

– Eu sei. – Sesshoumaru disse, não desviando os olhos do laptop. – Falei com ele ontem.

– Ah… – Miroku ficou calado por uns minutos, como se aquilo fosse alguma coisa que não acontecia com muita freqüência. E não era. – Não sabia que falava muito com ele.

Sesshoumaru não precisou comentar muita coisa, apenas cansou do que tinha no laptop e fechou-o, servindo-se da única coisa que Miroku não tinha tocado: o chá.

– Nosso vôo sai às 10, é melhor não se atrasar. – Sesshoumaru disse, levantando-se e passando pela enorme sala para chegar ao quarto.

– Eu tenho certeza que não faria questão de me pagar outra passagem se eu perdesse o vôo. – Miroku comentou mais para si mesmo do que para Sesshoumaru, que estava a uma distância segura de qualquer comentário.

O moreno ficou apenas fitando o resto da comida depois de acompanhar os passos de Sesshoumaru para longe da varanda. Encostou-se na cadeira folgadamente quando ouviu a porta do quarto dele ser fechada. Tinha que admitir que estava impressionado com o que o _líder_ da família Taisho conseguia fazer em tão pouco tempo.

Lembrava perfeitamente que tinha se esquecido de avisar sobre a viagem e o contrato a Sesshoumaru, e que este não sabia de nada do que se tratava há menos de uma semana atrás. Mas precisou apenas entregar os papéis a ele antes da viagem e deixá-lo concentrado durante o vôo inteiro e se espantou com o que ele conseguira. Quando colocaram os pés nos EUA, provavelmente o primogênito da família já sabia mais sobre o contrato do que Miroku.

Tinham sido várias horas de vôo e de leitura, mas ainda assim parecia incrível. Não queria admitir, mas provavelmente não existia pessoa mais indicada para substituir Inuyasha na presidência das empresas. Claro que nunca se atreveria a comentar isso com ele, não ia passar nem perto de elogiar Sesshoumaru, ele se achava bom o suficiente sozinho, não precisava de ajuda para isso. Estava imaginando pelo que ele tinha passado longe do Japão para que o pai o achasse bom o suficiente para presidir as empresas quando ele morresse.

Todavia, desistiu de pensar em qualquer coisa sobre Sesshoumaru quando provou os bolinhos de queijo que estavam na bandeja. Estavam deliciosos, comeu todos antes de sair do quarto para ir até o seu quarto, no final do corredor. Precisava se preparar para pegar o avião dentro de poucas horas.

Quando eles alcançaram o aeroporto, estava perto de dez horas. Passaram por toda a inspeção e finalmente puderam embarcar. Sesshoumaru ainda teve que suportar o falatório de Miroku por todo o caminho até o aeroporto e ainda nas primeiras horas de vôo até que ele caísse no sono. Precisou resistir à vontade de matá-lo, sabendo que se cometesse um homicídio fora do Japão, ia ser mais complicado com a parte judiciária. E se o moreno não tivesse dormido no meio da viagem, ele com certeza o mataria quando chegassem em solo Japonês.

Tinha falado com Inuyasha mais uma vez antes de embarcarem, informando a hora da chegada deles, por volta das 11h na sexta. Desse modo, ele poderia providenciar algum transporte para pegá-los no aeroporto e levá-los imediatamente para casa. Era a única coisa que queria, chegar em seu apartamento no Japão e descansar o resto do fim de semana.

Ele só não esperava que exatamente seu _meio-irmão_ fosse recepcioná-los na chegada ao Japão. Podia jurar que ele mandaria qualquer pessoa daquela empresa, mas ele mesmo sair de lá para buscá-lo junto com Miroku, isso era um fato interessante a se discutir.

– _Irmãozinho…_ não sabia que estava com tanta saudade. – Sesshoumaru cumprimentou o Taisho mais novo, sarcástico.

– Feh! – Inuyasha resmungou infantilmente, cruzando os braços diante do corpo. – Só estou aqui porque estava no caminho, foi conveniente, ou deixaria ir para casa de táxi.

– Inuyasha, há quanto tempo! – Miroku cumprimentou o amigo, animado. Depois de ter passado toda a viagem dormindo, não era de se impressionar que tivesse recuperado a energia. – Cara, foi demais nos EUA, você devia ter ido. Acho que podíamos planejar as férias da empresa para ir para lá, o que acha?

– Pensamos nisso depois. – Inuyasha disse, balançando a mão rapidamente. – Temos que ir. Marquei de pegar Kagome para almoçarmos.

– Ótimo, estava morrendo de fome. – Miroku disse, animado.

– Eu disse Kagome e não Miroku. – Inuyasha retificou. – E a Sango está esperando você na clínica, é bom que não tenha feito nada do que possa se arrepender lá nos EUA, ela não está com um temperamento muito bom.

– Eu?! Eu não fiz nada! – Miroku disse, fingindo-se de indignado.

– Vamos logo com isso, eu preciso ir para casa. – Sesshoumaru passou pelos dois e seguiu para fora do aeroporto, para o estacionamento.

– Não achei que fosse conseguir sobreviver uma semana perto do Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha comentou com Miroku, andando lado a lado com ele, seguindo Sesshoumaru.

– Eu também não. – Miroku concordou, suspirando aliviado. – Finalmente vou me livrar dele.

Os três seguiram para fora do aeroporto, apenas Sesshoumaru continuava em seu habitual silêncio. Não gostava daquela idéia de terem que ir buscar Kagome para só então poder ir para casa, não queria parar em nenhum lugar, precisava dormir depois daquela viagem cansativa. Mas não tinha escolha, pelo visto, a não ser que preferisse esperar mais uns dez minutos até pegar um táxi para levá-lo direto para casa.

Aquela idéia sumiu de sua cabeça quando entrou no carro de Inuyasha e percebeu que eles estavam na estrada. Estava com dor de cabeça pela falta de sono, confuso com a mudança de horário e irritado por ouvir a voz de Inuyasha e de Miroku no mesmo lugar por mais de dez minutos. Perguntava-se repetidamente onde ficava aquela tal clínica em que Kagome trabalhava que estava demorando tanto para chegar.

Fechou os olhos por uns segundos, massageando as têmporas. Não soube dizer ao certo se tinha caído no sono por algum tempo ou se o carro tinha andado mais rápido, pois em questão de segundos, Inuyasha tinha estacionado, anunciando que tinham chegado.

Sesshoumaru ainda cogitou a possibilidade de ficar dentro do carro, no silêncio, esperando os outros voltarem, mas desistiu daquilo ao perceber que o sol estava forte demais e poderia derreter ali dentro. Saiu do carro e fechou a porta com força, chamando a atenção de Inuyasha e Miroku, que estavam perto da entrada da clínica. Ele não precisou explicar nem comentar nada, era visível até mesmo para um cego que não estava muito satisfeito com a situação.

Entrou na clínica e sentiu o ar gelado bater em sua pele, contrastando fortemente com a temperatura alta do seu corpo por conta do sol lá fora. Ouviu Inuyasha cumprimentar uma das atendentes e Miroku também, tinha desaparecido num dos corredores, provavelmente indo atrás de Sango. Entretanto, o Taisho mais novo seguiu por um caminho diferente e Sesshoumaru seguiu-o.

Eles pararam de frente para uma enorme parede de vidro, que mostrava uma sala onde havia quatro pessoas no momento. Três mulheres adultas e uma criança. Apenas naquele momento Sesshoumaru pareceu despertar de seu estado de raiva por ainda não estar em casa. Do outro lado do vidro, ele via Kagome que estava ajoelhada ao lado de uma garota com seus dez anos de idade, uma mulher que estava a uma certa distância delas e que parecia muito com a jovem de cabelos esbranquiçados e, por fim, a mulher que precisava admitir ter tomado conta de seus pensamentos durante toda aquela semana, estava sentada no chão, com a garotinha mais nova no colo.

Ela estava sorrindo… fazia tempo que não via aquele sorriso, não era?

Estava tão entretido com a visão de Rin conversando com a garotinha que não percebeu quando Inuyasha abriu a porta lentamente e chamou a atenção das mulheres que estavam lá dentro. Kagome falou alguma coisa rapidamente com a irmã e com a garota e se levantou, indo cumprimentar o namorado.

– Você chegou cedo, Inu! – Kagome disse, depois de beijá-lo, saindo da sala e deixando a porta aberta.

– Eu tive que buscar aqueles dois idiotas no aeroporto. – Inuyasha respondeu ríspido, indicando Sesshoumaru rapidamente.

– Ah… bem-vindo de volta, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kagome cumprimentou-o.

Apenas naquele momento ele deu o trabalho de desviar os olhos de Rin por um segundo e acenar rapidamente com a cabeça para Kagome. Voltou os olhos para Rin que conversava animadamente com a garotinha.

Kagome sorriu discretamente diante da reação de Sesshoumaru e voltou-se para Inuyasha, abraçando-o pela cintura.

– Bom, já que está aqui, vamos falar com a Sango, podemos ir almoçar e depois eu volto. Quero que deixe Rin na escola dela ainda. Ela não tem como ir sozinha até lá. – Kagome pediu.

– Certo. – Inuyasha concordou.

– Então vamos lá falar com ela. Rin está conversando com a Kanna para distraí-la. Ela fez um ótimo trabalho, sabe? Se não fosse ela, não teria conseguido fazer nem a primeira sessão com a garota. – Kagome comentou, fazendo questão que sua voz se pronunciasse alto o suficiente para que Sesshoumaru ouvisse cada detalhe.

Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça e Kagome se virou para Sesshoumaru antes de começarem a andar.

– Nós já voltamos, Sesshoumaru-sama. Logo vai poder ir pra casa descansar. – Kagome disse, animada.

– Hai. – ele respondeu, por pura educação.

Quando Kagome e Inuyasha tinham desaparecido no corredor, ele deixou-se levar até a porta da sala que a mulher tinha deixado aberta. Parou encostado à batente desta. A mulher mais velha e parecida com a garotinha estava conversando no celular no canto mais distante da sala. Rin ainda falava alguma coisa com Kanna e só ao alcançar a porta foi que Sesshoumaru pôde ouvir o que ela dizia.

– Viu? Não foi tão ruim assim. – Rin comentou. – Agora, você vai me prometer que vai seguir tudo o que K-chan disser pra poder ficar curada logo, logo.

– Mas… tia Rin não vem mais pra cá? – Kanna perguntou, virando a cabeça para encarar a mulher. – Você podia vir e contar histórias enquanto eu tenho que ficar mexendo a perna.

– Não, querida, eu não posso vir aqui todos os dias. – Rin sorriu com o que ela tinha proposto. – Mas a médica é a K-chan, então, você tem que fazer os exercícios direitinho como ela mandar.

– Mas… eu prefiro com Rin-chan. – Kanna abaixou a cabeça.

– Pense desse jeito. – Rin passou a mão pelos cabelos da garota, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça de novo. – Hoje não doeu, doeu?

– Iie…

– Então, não vai doer mais se você continuar fazendo isso. – Rin continuou a argumentar. – E se você seguir tudo o que a K-chan disser, vai poder andar logo, logo, e então, pode ir na biblioteca pra lermos as historinhas juntas, o que acha?

– Posso mesmo? – Kanna perguntou, incerta.

– É claro que pode. – Rin concordou. – Vou ficar feliz de tê-la lá, mas precisa estar completamente recuperada!

– Hai! – Kanna respondeu, agora, mais animada.

– Promete que vai se esforçar? – Rin perguntou, levantando o dedo mindinho.

– Prometo! – Kanna concordou, entrelaçando o próprio dedo mindinho com o de Rin.

– É uma promessa. Não pode esquecer! – Rin disse.

– Não vou esquecer! – Kanna respondeu mais uma vez.

– Querida, está na hora de irmos. Sua sessão acabou, o papai já está vindo nos buscar. – a mulher que tinha acabado de falar no celular se aproximou, abaixando-se ao lado de Rin e Kanna.

– Ah… não posso ficar um pouco mais com a tia Rin? – Kanna pediu, virando-se para a mãe.

– Querida, Rin-chan precisa ir embora também, vai vê-la outro dia, certo? – a mulher disse, de maneira compreensiva.

– Hai, hai. – a menina respondeu, conformada.

– Muito obrigada pelo que fez, Rin. – a mulher agradeceu, tomando Kanna entre os braços e se levantando, assim como Rin.

– Não tem problema. – Rin respondeu, sorridente. – Fiquei feliz em ajudar. Até outro dia, Kanna.

– Até! – Kanna despediu-se.

– Bom, eu vou deixá-la agora. Acho que seu namorado quer falar com você a sós. – a mulher disse, fazendo os olhos sem vida de Rin se arregalarem um pouco. – Ja ne.

– Eh?

Rin não teve chance de perguntar nada, apenas ouviu os passos da mulher para fora da sala.

– Espere… senhora Matsuri!

Tentou seguir a mulher para fora da sala, mas não sabia ao certo onde estava e não conhecia aquela sala da clínica, na verdade, não conhecia nada da clínica, então era melhor achar uma parede antes de tentar se mover.

– Vai acabar caindo se continuar andando desenfreada desse jeito.

Rin ouviu aquela conhecida voz invadir-lhe os ouvidos e imediatamente sua expressão mudou em uma insatisfeita.

– O que quer aqui? Anda me perseguindo agora? – ela perguntou, irritada, parando no lugar onde estava, virada para o lugar de onde ouvira a voz de Sesshoumaru.

– Foi apenas acaso. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, aproximando-se dela. – Precisa de ajuda para achar a saída?

– Não preciso de nada que venha de você. – Rin respondeu, ríspida, percebendo tanto pela voz quanto pelas passadas, que ele estava se aproximando. – Vou esperar Kagome.

– Kagome saiu com Inuyasha, estão esperando no carro. – Sesshoumaru improvisou. – Ou aceita, ou fica tentando achar uma parede para se guiar.

– Eu fico tentando, obrigada. – Rin se virou, andando lentamente para tentar alcançar uma das paredes.

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso satisfeito surgisse em seu rosto… precisava admitir que também estava sentindo falta daquele lado teimoso dela… do lado que conhecia um Sesshoumaru.

– Não seja tão teimosa. – Sesshoumaru segurou o braço dela, mesmo que a contragosto e guiou-a para fora da sala. Não ouviu reclamações por parte da jovem e seguiu o caminho.

– Achei que fosse ficar mais tempo nos EUA. – Rin falou quase que automaticamente, quando estavam saindo da sala.

Sesshoumaru virou os olhos para ela por uns segundos, nem sabia que ela estava informada de sua viagem. Provavelmente tinha descoberto por Kagome.

– Estava preocupada que eu demorasse? – ele perguntou, presunçoso.

– Não, achei que finalmente tinha me livrado de você. – Rin consertou, bufando irritada.

– Também estou satisfeito por revê-la. – Sesshoumaru completou e daquela vez, foi Rin que ficou sem palavras.

Ela não sabia como responder de maneira _não-educada,_ e também não queria ser educada, principalmente porque não esperaria jamais ouvir aquilo do homem irritante que vivia implicando com sua deficiência.

– Chegamos. – foi a última palavra que ela escutou de Sesshoumaru naquela semana, quando sentiu o calor do exterior da clínica tocar em sua pele.

Como o esperado, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam lá fora tal como Sango e Miroku, mas esses dois estavam entrando em outro carro para saírem do local. Kagome começou a falar alguma coisa com Rin e eles embarcaram no carro.

Sesshoumaru desligou-se completamente da conversa das duas mulheres que estavam sentadas no banco de trás e de Inuyasha. Fitava a paisagem além do vidro do carro e às vezes se deixava levar pela imagem de Rin refletida no retrovisor do carro.

Continuou perdido em seus pensamentos o resto do caminho. Tinha que admitir para si mesmo, uma semana inteira pensando na mulher, reencontrá-la daquele jeito, com um sorriso no rosto, completamente despreocupada de sua condição e ainda conseguindo implicar com ele a cada três palavras pronunciadas…

Será que depois de tanto tempo estava… _apaixonado_?

**Final do Capítulo Sete**

**Voltei! E dessa vez eu não demorei! XD**

**Tentei atualizar todos os fics pendentes hoje, mas não deu certo, sobraram dois. Enfim... espero que se distraiam com esses daqui.**

**Finalmente, Sesshy está admitindo que está gostando de verdade da nossa Rin-chan... e principalmente da teimosia dela! XD Acho que daqui em diante, vai ser um pouco mais fácil, mas ainda tenho que focar algumas coisas na Kag com o Inu, enfins, a gente se vira. XD**

**Agradecimentos especiais as pessoinhas que deixaram reviews, obrigada **_Lis Winchester, Ankhy, Cassia-chan, Raissinha_ **e**_ Sah Rebelde_**. Adorei todos os comentários!**

**E bom... acho que por enquanto é só. Vou tentar não demorar com o próximo capítulo.**

**Kissus a todos e até a próxima!**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Se Aproximando

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Behind Your Eyes**

**Capítulo Oito:**** Aproximando-se**

Era um dia de sábado, não tinha nenhum lugar pra ir, ninguém com quem ir e nem motivos para sair. A figura pensativa de Rin era quase apática naquela manhã. A jovem estava com um livro em braile sobre as pernas, sentada no sofá da sala e passando os dedos desordenadamente sobre os símbolos em alto-relevo das páginas em branco. Qualquer um que a visse naquele momento, deduziria que estava muito concentrada no assunto do livro, mas a mente dela estava bem longe daquilo, tão longe a ponto de passar as mãos sobre os mesmos sinais várias vezes e esquecer-se de passar a página.

Ela suspirou, irritada consigo mesma, voltando ao início da página para tentar prestar atenção ao que estava fazendo, mas sua mente não se concentrou sequer em duas linhas, quando voltou a vagar no dia anterior, na verdade.

Desde que ouvira a voz de Sesshoumaru na clínica… não conseguia se convencer de que estava ligeiramente _feliz_ por ele ter voltado de viagem. Não poderia ser verdade, afinal… ele era o arrogante que sempre reclamava e implicava com ela por conta de seus olhos. Se bem que… às vezes ela ficava em dúvida sobre o que ele realmente pensava, como da vez em que ele a ajudara na casa de Inuyasha e mesmo do dia anterior, quando ele a ajudara a encontrar o caminho até a saída, mas acima de tudo, as palavras dele ainda estavam em sua cabeça: "Também estou satisfeito por revê-la".

– _Não parecia com ele…_ – comentou consigo mesma, mais alto do que imaginara.

– O que não parecia com quem? – a voz de Kagome invadiu os ouvidos de Rin deixando-a surpresa.

A mais nova sequer tinha notado a chegada da irmã… e aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que acontecia com freqüência, tinha que estar realmente perdida em pensamentos pra chegar àquele ponto.

– K-chan… não é nada. Não está muito cedo para acordar numa manhã de sábado? – Rin perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Kagome costumava acordar mais tarde durante os fins de semana, precisamente perto do almoço.

– Já são 10h30min, Rin-chan. – Kagome falou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do que Rin estava.

– Já? – a mais nova perguntou, espantando-se com o modo como estava distraída naquela manhã. Podia jurar que não era nem nove horas ainda.

– No que estava pensando para estar tão distraída, Rin-chan? E de quem estava falando aí em voz alta? – Kagome perguntou, deixando um sorriso travesso surgir em seus lábios. – Será que era sobre Sesshoumaru-sama? Ainda tiveram tempo pra conversar ontem quando ele chegou de viagem, não foi?

– Eu sabia que acordar cedo no sábado a fazia delirar, onee-chan, mas não tanto. – Rin suspirou, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. – Estava distraída com o livro. Mas agora que acordou, eu vou preparar o almoço pra nós…

– Ah, não precisa preparar pra mim, Rin-chan. – Kagome avisou antes que Rin conseguisse ao menos fechar o livro para se levantar. – Eu vou encontrar com Inuyasha hoje. Vamos almoçar juntos.

– Oh… aí está o motivo pelo qual acordou cedo. Era de se imaginar que tinha que ser por força maior. – Rin desconversou, assegurando-se de que a conversa não voltasse para o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha.

– Você quer ir com a gente? Não vai ficar aí sozinha… – a mais velha falou, levantando-se e arrumando a roupa.

– Nem pensar. Estarei bem acompanhada com o Senshi. – Rin falou, deixando o livro de lado e se levantando. – Aliás, onde é que ele tá?

– Ele deve estar no seu quarto. – Kagome respondeu, afastando-se de Rin na direção da cozinha. – Bom, já que você não quer ir… pode ficar aí pensando no seu cara secreto-nada-secreto. Eu vou indo antes que me atrase mais.

– Pode ir. Bom passeio. Até mais tarde. – Rin despediu-se, aumentando o tom de voz à medida que ouvia os passos da irmã se afastando na direção da porta de entrada.

Ela suspirou demoradamente depois de ouvir a porta sendo fechada, nada delicadamente, por Kagome. Tinha que admitir que estava pensando mais do que deveria no irmão mais velho de Inuyasha. Pensando tanto que perdera a noção do tempo.

– Bom, chega de perder tempo com besteiras. – disse consigo mesma, levantando-se do sofá e seguindo na direção da cozinha. Remexeu os armários buscando alguma coisa para preparar o almoço, mas realmente não estava com disposição para trabalhar com o que quer que fosse.

Deixou que as mãos caíssem pesadamente ao lado do corpo, suspirando pela milésima vez só naquela manhã. Ficou encostada à batente da pia por demorados minutos, pensando no que faria, se sairia pra comer alguma coisa e dar um breve passeio ou se ficaria em casa esperando fome falar mais alto que a preguiça de preparar comida. Antes que tivesse os pensamentos invadidos por um certo alguém em quem não queria pensar, ouviu os passos leves das patas de Senshi adentrando o cômodo. O animal aproximou-se da dona e tocou suas pernas com o focinho, Rin logo se abaixou para acariciá-lo e descobriu o motivo dele não ter latido… estava segurando a coleira entre os dentes.

– Se eu não decido, acho que você consegue fazer isso por mim, não é? – Rin sorriu, acariciando o pêlo macio do cachorro. – Vamos indo então…

Ela deixou a coleira sobre a mesa da cozinha, para primeiro trocar de roupa e se arrumar, em menos de trinta minutos, já estava fechando a porta de entrada da casa para sair, segurando firmemente a coleira de Senshi.

– Que tal um passeio pelo parque antes, Senshi? Depois a gente vai almoçar. – Rin falou, ouvindo o latido do cachorro em aprovação, como se ele entendesse cada uma de suas palavras. – Eu acho que vou ter muito tempo livre pra tentar terminar de ler aquele livro…

Ela começou a seguir pela calçada, por um caminho já conhecido há tanto tempo que às vezes tinha certeza de poder fazê-lo sozinha – claro que não se referia ao mesmo caminho da biblioteca que só freqüentava havia uns poucos anos, mas ao caminho que conhecia desde que se entendia por gente, e por deficiente visual, lembrava-se de ir àquele mesmo parque ainda na companhia de sua mãe. Tinha certeza que em menos de vinte minutos conseguiria alcançar o local.

**xXx**

Já passava de meio-dia quando Kagome finalmente conseguiu chegar ao restaurante em que tinha marcado com Inuyasha de se encontrar. Antes de seguir pra lá, precisara passar na clínica pra resolver uns assuntos pendentes e depois, finalmente pegar o primeiro táxi para praticamente cruzar a cidade até o restaurante.

– Aquele Inuyasha me paga! Tinha que escolher um restaurante tão longe? E eu to aqui morrendo de fome! – reclamou entre dentes, seguindo para a entrada do local, a passos tão rápidos que era de se impressionar que não tivesse caído do salto alto e fino.

Ao passar pelas portas de vidro, sorriu quase que imediatamente com o ambiente climatizado. Tokyo estava quente demais e estar sempre em locais com condicionador de ar era o melhor. Parou por uns segundos, respirando para recuperar o ar e então, dar uma olhada ao redor, em busca da figura conhecida. Antes que pudesse realmente achá-lo em meio a quantidade de pessoas, um garçom apareceu para lhe falar.

– Posso ajudar, senhorita? Mesa pra quantos? – ele falou, educadamente.

– Ah, obrigada, mas não precisa, estou procurando alguém. – ela respondeu, desviando os olhos do homem para olhar ao redor mais uma vez. Quase sorriu novamente ao encontrar aqueles cabelos prateados tão singulares.

O impulso inicial, obviamente, foi seguir na direção dele, mas parou depois de passar por duas mesas. Na cadeira diante da dele havia outra pessoa sentada. Uma mulher de cabelos pretos e longos, presos num bonito coque… ela estava de costas, portanto, não havia como dizer muita coisa mais sobre ela, ou talvez não houvesse. Apenas a silhueta dela era suficiente para Kagome reconhecer-lhe, era um rosto parecido demais com o seu próprio para conseguir esquecer… e acima de tudo, era a mulher que ocupara maior parte da vida de Inuyasha antes que ela o conhecesse.

Ela teria dado uma de superior, teria implicado com a mulher por estar perto de seu namorado e ainda por falar com ele antes que ela estivesse presente. Teria simplesmente agido como a velha e boa Kagome, e roubado Inuyasha da mesa. Mas as coisas não eram tão simples quanto pareciam. Ela estava, naquele minuto, olhando um anel de diamante dentro de uma caixinha preta de veludo, e a imagem foi tão suficiente para chocar Kagome, que sequer se deu ao trabalho de erguer os olhos para observar a expressão de Inuyasha.

Por um tempo, ela não teve reação aparente, queria poder gritar e jogar aquele anel o mais longe possível, ou então, bater naquela mulher até que toda a sua raiva se esvaísse. Mas seu corpo tremia demais para que ela conseguisse fazer alguma coisa de fato. Os olhos continham as lágrimas tão forçadamente que estavam começando a arder. Ao mínimo piscar, elas com certeza fariam longos rastros pelo seu rosto.

A mulher só conseguiu realmente sair do transe quando ouviu a voz do garçom ao seu lado. Não sabia se tempo demais tinha se passado, ou se nem sequer um segundo, e também não estava disposta a saber.

– Senhorita, alguma coisa errada? – ele perguntou, e ela finalmente desviou os olhos para o homem ao lado. Ao mero movimento, as duas primeiras lágrimas escaparam. – Er… senhorita…?

– Não tem nada errado.

Ela queria muito simplesmente se virar e sair o mais rápido que seu andar conseguia, mas não resistiu dar uma última olhada de relance ao homem que tanto esperara ver naquela manhã. Com a aproximação do garçom, provavelmente, ele tinha se virado para encará-la, e ela apenas conseguiu ver um leve arregalar de olhos antes de sair praticamente correndo do restaurante.

Já na calçada, sem diminuir o passo e torcendo para que seu equilíbrio continuasse estável nos sapatos de salto, chamou o primeiro táxi que viu, praticamente se jogando no meio da rua para ter certeza de que ele pararia. Ao abrir a porta, ainda conseguiu ouvir seu nome sendo chamado em alto e bom som, mas não importava, não queria ter que virar para ver qualquer pedido de desculpas inútil ou qualquer explicação sem fundamentos, queria apenas ir para o lugar mais improvável na face da terra para que ele não conseguisse encontrá-la.

Durante muito tempo quando começara a se relacionar com Inuyasha, a sombra da ex-namorada do homem pairava sobre Kagome. Todo mundo costumava ressaltar como ela lembrava a jovem em aparência, e talvez em algumas atitudes também, e aquilo tinha refletido por muito até que Kagome tivesse certeza de que Inuyasha estava com ela pelo que ela era, e não pelo que ela poderia representar da ex. Mas agora não tinha tanta certeza de que aquilo fosse verdade… ela o tinha deixado anos atrás, e Kagome sabia mais que ninguém que tinha sido incrivelmente difícil para Inuyasha superar a perda… vê-los novamente, parecendo se dar tão bem, e ainda naquela situação, certamente era a última coisa que Kagome poderia querer ver em toda a sua vida.

Longe o suficiente do restaurante, finalmente se sentiu à vontade para chorar o quanto conseguisse, ainda sem um destino certo naquele momento. Apenas quando passava de uma da tarde, ela finalmente desceu do táxi que parava diante da porta de casa. Nem se importara com o preço imenso da corrida, queria apenas demorar o máximo que conseguisse até voltar para casa. Não queria ter que falar naquilo ainda, e também não queria que Rin ficasse tentando consolá-la. Mesmo sendo cega, era como se ela conseguisse ver através de cada simples suspiro de Kagome como ela se sentia. Desse modo, mesmo que a irmã mais nova não conseguisse ver os olhos vermelhos e a maquiagem borrada no rosto, certamente saberia, de alguma maneira quase sobrenatural, que Kagome não estava se sentindo bem… e não queria aquilo. Mas não havia mais nenhum lugar para ir.

Andou lentamente até a porta de entrada, com a bolsa numa das mãos e as sandálias penduradas na outra. Ainda se demorou o máximo que conseguia procurando a chave dentro da pequena bolsa de mão, com o intuito de demorar mais o questionamento de Rin, mas ficou incrivelmente surpresa e relaxada quando percebeu que não havia ninguém na grande casa.

– Não acredito que vou dizer isso… mas que bom que não está em casa, Rin-chan. – disse consigo mesma, seguindo direto até o próprio quarto e jogando a chave, a bolsa e as sandálias no chão mesmo, no meio do caminho. A única coisa que queria era se jogar na cama e tentar dormir o mais rápido possível.

Mesmo já passando do meio-dia, Rin ainda estava sentada num dos bancos da praça perto de sua casa, pensando no que ia comer, e onde ia fazer aquilo. Havia algumas lanchonetes por perto com pessoas que já a conheciam há muito tempo, e um ou dois restaurantes em que também era conhecida, mas incrivelmente, depois de todo aquele tempo passeando e depois descansando, estava apenas com vontade de voltar para casa, mesmo de barriga vazia.

– Acho que meu estômago já está anestesiado. – disse consigo mesma, fechando o livro em suas mãos e apenas sentindo a brisa agradável tocando seu rosto. Sentada de pernas cruzadas em posição de lótus, mais parecia uma criança. Senshi estava confortavelmente deitado ao lado do banco, e não tinha se movido muito desde que Rin se sentara, até aquele momento. – O que foi, Senshi? – perguntou, quando sentiu o puxar da coleira e ouviu as patas do animal se moverem apressadas na direção de alguma coisa.

– Se perdeu e não consegue achar o caminho pra casa? – aquela voz irritantemente conhecida invadiu os ouvidos de Rin quase como uma pontada… o estranho era que tinha ficado um tanto quanto ansiosa por ouvi-la. – É nisso que dá sair sozinha.

– E você realmente anda me perseguindo agora? – Rin respondeu, brusca, apertando o livro entre as mãos. – Só precisava disso para estragar completamente o meu dia.

– Claro, se tornou meu hobby persegui-la. – o tom de voz dele era completamente sarcástico, e Rin bufou de raiva apenas ao ouvir. – E você nem almoçou ainda. Se quiser, posso fazer o grande favor de lhe levar a algum restaurante.

– Não preciso da sua ajuda nem pra achar uma agulha num palheiro. – Rin disse, guardando o livro o mais rápido que pôde e se levantando, segurando a coleira de Senshi firmemente. – Vamos Senshi, vamos pra casa.

Rin esperou que o animal a guiasse de volta para casa, mas ele apenas latiu e continuou parado na mesma direção da qual ela estava ouvindo a voz de Sesshoumaru. Ela quase conseguiu sentir a expressão vitoriosa de Sesshoumaru e um sorriso sarcástico surgindo nos lábios dele.

– Pelo visto ele sabe que você tem que aceitar a minha ajuda. – Sesshoumaru disse, e o tom convencido fez com que Rin ficasse vermelha de raiva.

– Já disse que não preciso da sua ajuda, e não precisaria nem em um milhão de anos! – Rin disse, irritada, puxando a coleira de Senshi.

– Nem se por acaso soltasse a coleira do Senshi e ele saísse correndo? – o homem falou, e pela voz, estava mais perto dela do que ela tinha imaginado.

– Claro que o Senshi não ia… – ela calou-se por um minuto, lembrando-se rapidamente que era exatamente aquilo que tinha acontecido algum tempo atrás, quando ela quase fora atropelada e recebera ajuda daquele estranho silencioso. – … fazer isso.

– Pela sua pausa, eu diria que isso já aconteceu.

– Cale-se. Não preciso da sua ajuda. – Rin disse, dando um passo pra trás, puxando a coleira de Senshi de leve. – Vamos pra casa Senshi.

Pelo visto parecia que o cão ia obedecê-la daquela vez, mas antes que tivesse a chance, o som da barriga dela roncando foi maior e chegou aos ouvidos até mesmo de Sesshoumaru. Daquela vez, ela sentiu o rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho de vergonha do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

– Você… quer ir pra casa. – Sesshoumaru não conseguiu evitar o tom vitorioso, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Eu aceito. – Rin disse, virando-se para ele com uma expressão decepcionada. – Mas com uma condição. – ela deixou que um sorriso travesso surgisse em seus lábios.

Sesshoumaru não falou nada, apenas encarando o sorriso dela com uma expressão desconfiada, até que ela voltou a falar.

– Que bom que consegue ler minha mente. – Rin disse, começando a andar pela calçada na direção de Sesshoumaru, até passar dele. – Fique calado e nos entenderemos muito bem.

– Eu também tenho uma condição. – ele disse, começando a segui-la e Rin quase suspirou ao ouvir a voz dele novamente.

– Você não pode ter uma, eu já aceitei ir almoçar com você. – ela falou, decidida, continuando a andar. – E isso já é uma tragédia por si só.

– Vai deixar que eu a guie no lugar do Senshi. – Sesshoumaru respondeu e antes que ela pudesse reclamar, ele puxou a coleira do cachorro da mão dela e passou-a por seu próprio braço. Qualquer um que os visse andando daquele jeito pensaria que eram um casal.

– E-ei! Eu não concordei com isso! – mais uma vez Rin conseguia sentir o rubor surgindo em sua face. As maçãs do rosto estavam até mesmo queimando.

Sesshoumaru, entretanto, não respondeu à frase dela, e por mais que ela tentasse soltar o braço dele, não adiantava.

– Devolva-me o Senshi e vamos deixar essa coisa de lado. Perdi a fome. – Rin disse, decidida, mas ainda assim, o homem ao seu lado não respondeu. – Ah… ótimo, você vai mesmo ficar calado agora.

Ela não falou nem reclamou mais nada, não ia adiantar de qualquer jeito. Continuou andando, sendo guiada pelos passos dele. Durante a manhã que saíra de casa, estava pensando em duas coisas: a primeira delas era reencontrar aquele que lhe enviara a carta, ainda queria poder falar com ele, mesmo que ele não lhe respondesse; a segunda era Sesshoumaru e a reação dele no dia anterior. Não queria se convencer daquilo, mas por mais irritante que fosse tê-lo ao seu lado falando sobre sua cegueira e implicando incansavelmente com ela… se sentia bem. Podia até parecer estranho, mas ninguém se sentia tão à vontade para reclamar dela com sua deficiência, ele não a tratava como diferente, nem com pena… podia até ser grosso algumas vezes, mas Rin estava começando a duvidar que as grosserias dele não seriam mais brincadeiras do que verdadeiras grosserias. Ele parecia ser a pessoa que a tratava com maior naturalidade, e sequer o conhecia direito.

Perdida em pensamentos, apenas se deu conta de quanto já tinham andado quando ouviu o som de um carro sendo destravado, e então, Sesshoumaru parou, abrindo a porta do automóvel.

– Nós vamos de carro? Eu achei que iríamos ficar aqui mesmo… tem muitos restaurantes e… – ela foi empurrada levemente para entrar no carro e ouviu ainda a porta de trás sendo aberta provavelmente para que Senshi entrasse. – Ah, claro… você não vai falar. – acrescentou quando ouviu a porta do lado dela sendo fechada. Colocou o cinto de segurança e suspirou, quase se lamentando por ter feito aquele acordo estúpido.

E o pior de tudo era que ter Sesshoumaru tão calado ao seu lado só a fazia se lembrar daquele outro homem que não sabia a identidade. Depois de dez minutos com o completo silêncio no carro, às vezes apenas Senshi dava alguns latidos, mas Rin suspeitou que ele devia ter dormido no banco de trás, finalmente Rin se convenceu a falar alguma coisa.

– Olha, você pode falar. – Rin disse, as mãos mexendo delicadamente no chaveiro da bolsa. – Não importa, você pode me guiar no lugar do Senshi, só não precisa ficar calado.

– Por que resolveu mudar de idéia? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, concentrado no trânsito e esperando o sinal abrir. – Descobriu que não consegue ficar sem ouvir minha voz.

– Descobri que você fala mais do que os outros dizem, principalmente quando é pra me insultar. – Rin reclamou, arrependendo-se mentalmente por ter proposto que ele voltasse a falar.

– Eu nunca a insultei. – Sesshoumaru fez questão de dizer, acelerando o carro para virar a esquina. – Só falo a verdade.

– Eu prefiro nem comentar.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio, e apenas depois de mais dez minutos no carro, Rin voltou a falar.

– Afinal, onde estamos indo? Está andando em círculos nesse carro? – ela perguntou, e sentia que a sua fome estava começando a falar mais alto.

– Até que enfim percebeu. – o homem fez questão de falar, mas ela não se importou em responder, ao sentir o carro finalmente parar. – Chegamos.

– Onde chegamos afinal? – Rin perguntou, indo abrir a porta do carro, mas incrivelmente já tinham feito isso para ela. Não poderia ser Sesshoumaru, ele não teria aquela capacidade de sair do carro e rodeá-lo até abrir a porta para ela.

– Senhorita…?

Rin arregalou um pouco os olhos ao ouvir uma voz completamente desconhecida, e então, sentiu alguém tocar sua mão para guiá-la para fora do carro.

– Eu assumo daqui.

Ela finalmente ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru e ele tinha segurado a sua mão. O homem que falara antes tinha respondido apenas um "sim, senhor".

– Cuide dele para mim enquanto isso. – Sesshoumaru falou novamente e Rin ouviu a porta de trás do carro sendo aberta, para deduzir que ele estava falando de Senshi. Algumas passadas do homem desconhecido e Rin já estava ouvindo o latido de Senshi. Apenas depois daquilo, Sesshoumaru voltou a andar, guiando-a.

– Onde é que nós estamos, afinal? – ela perguntou, um pouco assustada com todo aquele tratamento.

– Num restaurante. Não queria almoçar? – Sesshoumaru disse, continuando a guiá-la.

– Eu queria… num normal. – Rin disse, e logo sentiu quando entrou no lugar, com ambiente climatizado. Tinha uma melodia suave de fundo e as conversas dos presentes eram muito baixas para um restaurante que ela poderia considerar _comum_. Não demorou e um frio incômodo subiu pela sua espinha, sentia como se todos lá dentro estivessem olhando para ela. – Que lugar é esse, Sesshoumaru? Eu estou vestida pra ir a uma lanchonete do lado da minha casa. – ela precisou baixar o tom de voz para falar.

– Por que está preocupada? Não importa o que eles vêem. – Sesshoumaru disse, parando, quando Rin sentiu alguém perto demais deles.

– Mesa para dois, senhor? – mais uma voz de um homem desconhecido.

– Sim. – Sesshoumaru respondeu prontamente.

– Por aqui…

Mais uma vez os dois começaram a andar, e Rin finalmente conseguiu pensar em alguma coisa para responder.

– Tem razão. – ela disse, tomando cuidado para acompanhar todos os passos dele e não tropeçar em nada. – Essas pessoas são incômodas em qualquer lugar que eu vá…

Rin pensou ter sentido o olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre si, mas com tantas pessoas olhando pra ela, aquilo parecia até um sexto sentido gritando desesperado para que ela corresse dali, e não dava pra definir se ele também a estava olhando ou não. A única coisa que ouviu dele novamente foi quando disse "cuidado com o degrau", e depois daquilo, já estavam acomodados numa das mesas.

– É só impressão minha… ou as pessoas pararam de olhar? – Rin perguntou, quando já estavam sentados.

– Não tem como olharem. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, estava com o cardápio em mãos. – É uma mesa reservada.

– Uma mesa reservada? Por que estamos numa mesa reservada? – ela perguntou, ainda desconcertada.

– Preferia que todos continuassem olhando? – ele perguntou, concentrado no cardápio.

– Hm… seu celular está tocando. – foi a única coisa que ela disse em resposta.

Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos para ela, para finalmente colocar a mão no bolso da calça e perceber que ele estava vibrando.

– O vibra do seu celular é barulhento. – Rin disse, encostando-se confortável na cadeira e virando o rosto um pouco para o lado. Quem a visse naquele momento e não soubesse que era cega, provavelmente acharia que ela estava olhando a rua através da janela.

– O que foi? – Sesshoumaru atendeu o celular, tentando deixar o tom de voz mais calmo e mais baixo possível.

Rin continuou calada, apenas ouvindo a conversa do outro no celular, claro que não sabia o que a pessoa do outro lado estava falando, e nem tinha audição biônica, mas ainda dava para ouvir alguns ruídos do celular.

– Inuyasha, hoje é sábado. Não tire a minha pouca paciência. – Sesshoumaru suspirou. – Eu tentarei aparecer aí em duas horas.

Sesshoumaru desligou o celular e precisou conter outro suspiro.

– Se tem alguma coisa pra fazer, é melhor ir agora. – Rin disse. – Eu não devia ter concordado em vir, você tem compromissos.

– Eu que convidei. – ele respondeu. – E se deixá-la morrer de fome, vou ser acusado de homicídio culposo.

– Doloso. – Rin corrigiu, com um sorriso de lado.

– O que vai querer? – ele perguntou, ainda consultando o cardápio.

– Você convidou, escolha algo. – ela fez um movimento com a mão. – Acho que não estou em condições de ler o cardápio.

– Imagino se o Senshi tenha essa capacidade para quando você se mete a sair sozinha. – ele disse, e fez um movimento com o braço para chamar o garçom.

– Estou me arrependendo de ter pedido para você falar. – Rin disse, quando sentiu o garçom se aproximar e Sesshoumaru fez os pedidos.

– Eu fico calado, e deixo que você fale então. – Sesshoumaru se recostou na cadeira e apoiou o queixo na mão, fitando-a intensamente a ponto de a jovem sentir o olhar fixo nela.

– Eu não tenho nada o que falar, principalmente com você. – ela disse, mexendo-se na cadeira, incomodada com o olhar dele. – E precisa ficar olhando pra mim?

– Se estamos numa mesa reservada, não tem muito para onde olhar. – Sesshoumaru disse, mas ainda assim, desviou os olhos dela para fitar a janela de vidro por onde escorria água de uma fonte artificial. Certamente Rin teria adorado poder ver aquilo. – Você já pensou na possibilidade de poder enxergar?

– Todos os dias. – Rin respondeu, com tamanha simplicidade que não ver realmente parecia o menor de seus problemas, aquilo fez com que Sesshoumaru voltasse os olhos sobre ela mais uma vez. – Não tem muita graça acordar de manhã e não mudar nada. Eu só sei que é manhã pelo relógio e pelo barulho.

– Você não deveria ter uma bengala com você mesmo além do Senshi? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, convencendo-se de que qualquer coisa que ele falasse da deficiência dela não iria afetá-la realmente. Só não sabia se era porque já se conheciam, ou porque ela realmente não se importava. A reação dela tinha mudado consideravelmente desde o dia do acidente.

– Você ainda acha que eu vou esbarrar em tudo que estiver na minha frente, não é? – Rin sorriu sarcástica. – Eu sou cega, não retardada. Sei muito bem quais as coisas que sou capaz de fazer e quais as que não consigo. Eu tenho o Senshi, não gosto de usar bengala.

– Eu não acho que ela seria capaz de fazê-la parecer muito mais velha do que é, se é essa a preocupação. – Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado também.

– Ah, claro, minha aparência é certamente a minha preocupação crucial, afinal, não posso ver minha cara feia. – Rin falou, e por mais que não quisesse admitir, a conversa não estava sendo tão desagradável, mesmo que ele parecesse tentar atacá-la o máximo possível através de seus olhos. Na verdade, se sentia muito confortável conversando com ele daquela maneira descontraída… ele estava tratando-a como uma pessoa normal. – Uma bengala não pode me dizer se um carro está vindo quando vou atravessar a rua, não pode me dizer se vou esbarrar em alguém, nem me deter quando eu tentar entrar no beco errado. Eu usei uma quando era criança, mas ela me causava muitos problemas. O Senshi está ótimo. Se ele não pode ir aonde eu vou…

– Então você não vai. – Sesshoumaru completou a frase dela e ficou satisfeito de ver um sorriso no rosto da mulher.

A conversa dos dois foi interrompida quando o garçom entrou e serviu os pratos dos dois, acompanhados de água. Apenas quando ele saiu, Rin voltou a falar.

– O que pediu? – ela perguntou, pegando o par de hashi's do lado para parti-los e começar a se servir.

– Adivinhe. – Sesshoumaru ainda nem tinha pegado os hashi's, tão desinteressado estava na comida. – Ou quer que eu dê na sua boca?

Rin não se deu ao trabalho de responder, começando a tocar a comida com os hashi's para levar os pedaços à boca. Durante aquele tempo, os dois ficaram calados mais uma vez. A cada minuto que passava, Sesshoumaru tinha certeza de que lembrava cada vez menos que ela era deficiente visual. Eles praticamente não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra durante do resto da refeição, Sesshoumaru continuava a encarar a mulher diante de si, e Rin a se sentir incomodada com o olhar fixo dele. Apenas quando eles terminaram de comer, a morena voltou a falar.

– Estava tudo ótimo. Mas acho que está na hora de voltar pra casa. – Rin disse, tomando mais um gole da água. – E estou preocupada com o Senshi.

– O Senshi está bem. Só está arrumando uma desculpa para se livrar de mim. – Sesshoumaru disse, apoiando o queixo na mão, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa.

– Nossa… que pena que descobriu, não sabia que era tão óbvio. Será que viu nos meus olhos? – Rin respondeu, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Pelo menos eu posso ver alguma coisa. – Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado.

– E eu posso sentir seu sorriso sarcástico. – a mulher respondeu, rápida.

– Eu vou levá-la para casa. – ele se levantou e ela ouviu o barulho da cadeira arrastando. A conta já estava paga, então, precisou apenas segurar a mão dele para sair do local.

Rin ficou feliz de encontrar com Senshi novamente, e ele parecia bem animado. Devia ter sido muito bem tratado para estar daquele jeito, então, entraram todos no carro e seguiram o caminho de volta à casa de Rin. Dentro do carro, tudo estava ainda mais silencioso, até Senshi parecia sentir a atmosfera nada amigável entre Sesshoumaru e Rin, pois se manteve calado o resto do caminho. Depois de um tempo que a mulher achou incontável, ela finalmente respirou fundo para falar com Sesshoumaru.

– Por que me chamou para almoçar? – ela perguntou, quando achou que já estavam perto demais da casa dela.

– Porque você estava morrendo de fome. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, como se fosse óbvio, fazendo mais uma curva.

– Ah, claro. – Rin respondeu, sarcástica. – Se ainda está tentando, forçadamente, me compensar pelo acidente, não precisa, acredite.

– Não me importo com o sacrifício. – ele disse. – Não posso deixar uma deficiente visual solta por aí sozinha.

– Claro, então, tem que agüentar a minha companhia desagradável. – Rin disse, incrivelmente se sentia um pouco decepcionada com o que ele respondera.

– É mais agradável do que imagina.

Rin instintivamente virou o rosto na direção dele, sem saber se tinha ouvido a frase certa. Estava distraída depois da última sentença dele, e o barulho do trânsito não ajudava, mas antes que pudesse questioná-lo sobre o que tinha dito, sentiu o carro parar.

– Chegamos. – ele anunciou.

– O que você…? – ela parou a frase na metade, incerta se deveria mesmo perguntar o que ele tinha dito antes.

– Eu posso levá-la até a porta também. – Sesshoumaru disse, deixando um meio-sorriso surgir em seu rosto.

– Eu não preciso! – Rin respondeu, ríspida como de costume, já abrindo a porta do carro e tateando um pouco para abrir a porta traseira e tirar Senshi de lá. Fechou as duas portas, e ainda voltou até a porta da frente, um tanto que a contragosto. – Obrigada pelo almoço, mesmo assim.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, e ela deu um breve "tchau" antes de seguir até a porta de casa, bem atrás de Senshi. O irmão mais velho de Inuyasha já tinha saído com o carro antes dela conseguir entrar, apenas naquele momento lembrou que ele precisava ir resolver alguma coisa no trabalho com o mais novo, mas pensando nele, se tinha ido resolver assuntos na empresa, então, Kagome já deveria estar em casa, provavelmente.

Ela teve a confirmação quando entrou em casa, soltou a coleira de Senshi e precisou dar apenas alguns passos para tropeçar nos sapatos de salto da irmã. Pegou o par e levou para dentro da casa, deixando a bolsa de lado, e continuando até o quarto da irmã. Bateu na porta algumas vezes, mas não houve resposta, então, apenas entrou, deixando os sapatos bem ao lado da cama. Precisou tatear o colchão até tocar os pés de Kagome para ter certeza de que estava mesmo ouvindo a respiração compassada dela. Bom… para quem tinha acordado tão cedo num sábado, ela precisava mesmo descansar, então, saiu do quarto o quanto antes para ir ao seu próprio quarto, dormir.

Quando se deitou, porém, não resistiu a rever o bilhete que aquele homem tinha lhe mandado no outro dia. Enquanto passava os dedos delicadamente pela mensagem em braile, não conseguia deixar de pensar na idéia de encontrá-lo de novo; entretanto, agora havia mais um espaço ocupando sua mente. Sesshoumaru estava lhe fazendo umas surpresas e tanto desde que voltara dos Estados Unidos. Imaginava se havia acontecido alguma coisa lá para ele mudar as ações diante dela, mas se pensasse melhor… ele estava agindo como sempre, os dois só estavam começando a se perceber por outro ponto de vista, talvez. E por mais arrogante que ele fosse, era bom ter alguém que não evitasse falar de seus olhos ou de imagens lindas a cada dois segundos, sentindo pena de sua deficiência. Quando dobrou o bilhete e colocou sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, não sabia mais em quem estava pensando exatamente.

Quando se deu conta do que tinha acontecido, o relógio já apitava indicando que mais uma hora tinha se passado. Ela bateu sobre o aparelho para apertar o botão e ouvir a pronúncia de voz robótica que informava que já eram 18h.

– Por Kami… acho que acabei dormindo. – ela sentou-se na cama, passando as mãos pelos cabelos desarrumados para ao menos deixá-los alinhados. – Melhor ir preparar o jantar, K-chan já deve estar acordada.

Ela levantou-se da cama, esticando os braços para se espreguiçar. Passou no banheiro apenas para lavar o rosto e então seguir na direção da cozinha, no mesmo instante que entrou no aposento, Senshi pulou em cima dela, animado, e provavelmente querendo sua parte da refeição.

– Calma aí, Senshi, já vou colocar a sua comida também. – ela sorriu, pegando a ração do cachorro e colocando na vasilha dele. – Prontinho, coma tudo direito.

Passou a mão na cabeça dele para acariciá-lo e colocou água no fogo para fazer chá. Enquanto esperava que a água esquentasse, estranhou o fato de Kagome ainda não ter acordado. Saiu da cozinha até a sala e não havia sinal nenhum de que a irmã estivesse por perto, voltou até o quarto dela, sem acreditar que ela ainda pudesse estar dormindo, afinal, ela estava dormindo desde que Rin chegara em casa.

– Ka-chan? – Rin bateu à porta do quarto, mas não obteve resposta. Estranhando o silêncio, ela abriu a porta e entrou no aposento. – Ka-chan? Está dormindo ainda?

– R-Rin-chan… – Kagome tentou forçar um sorriso para que sua voz fosse um pouco mais convincente, mas falhou terrivelmente na tentativa.

– Ka-chan, o que você tem? – imediatamente, a mais nova se aproximou da cama, de onde a voz da irmã vinha. – Você estava chorando?

– Não é nada, Rin. – respondeu Kagome, apressando-se em limpar o rosto antes que Rin sentasse na sua cama.

– Onee-chan… diga-me o que aconteceu. – Rin levantou as mãos até segurar as de Kagome, que ainda tentavam limpar o rosto enquanto ela tentava evitar que as lágrimas escorressem de novo. – Eu achei que tivesse ido encontrar com Inuyasha… ele fez alguma coisa?

– Eu não quero falar dele! – Kagome respondeu de uma vez, abraçando as pernas junto ao corpo, apoiando a testa nos joelhos. – Ele é um idiota insensível que não merece que eu derrame uma lágrima por ele!

– Acalme-se, Kagome. – Rin aproximou-se dela e colocou uma mão no topo de sua cabeça. – Diga-me por que está assim…

– Ah, Rin-chan… – a mulher rendeu-se às próprias lágrimas e estendeu os braços para abraçar a irmã e esconder o rosto choroso no ombro dela. – Eu não… acredito ainda… que ele… fez aquilo… comigo.

– O que ele fez? – perguntou Rin, retribuindo o abraço dela e passando os dedos pelos cabelos da outra. – Eu não acho que Inuyasha teria capacidade de fazer algo pra deixá-la desse jeito, onee-chan.

– Ele… ele estava com ela, Rin-chan! – Kagome disse de uma vez, os soluços cortando suas falas. – E justo quando… me chamou pra encontrá-lo! Como… como ele pode fazer isso!

– Com _ela_? – Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas em confusão. – Do que está falando, Kagome?

– No restaurante! Eu vi! Quando eu cheguei lá, ele estava conversando com a _Kikyou!_ – respondeu Kagome em sua voz chorosa. – Ele me chamou pra ver isso? Como ele pode fazer isso comigo, Rin!

– Ka-chan, acalme-se… – foi inevitável que um sorriso surgisse nos lábios de Rin, enquanto ela continuava a passar as mãos pelos cabelos longos da irmã. – Tem certeza do que viu? Pode não ter sido a Kikyou… e você acha que Inuyasha realmente faria isso com você?

– Claro que era ela! Como eu poderia esquecer? – Kagome respondeu de uma vez. – Como ele podia estar com ela? E ainda… e ainda… ele estava mostrando um anel a ela, Rin! Sabe o que isso significa?

– Onee-chan… eu acho que devia ter dado a chance dele se explicar. – disse Rin. – Eu não acho que o Inuyasha tem muita inteligência pra trair você, de todo jeito.

– Se ele quisesse se explicar… ele teve tempo suficiente pra me achar, mas não fez isso no fim das contas. – a voz de Kagome tinha ficado mais calma, mas carregada de tristeza e Rin só teve como abraçá-la mais forte.

– Não fique assim, Ka-chan. Eu tenho certeza que tudo vai se resolver, confie em mim. – disse Rin, tentando acalmar a irmã. – Sei que Inuyasha a ama mais do que tudo, e que você sente o mesmo por ele… não tem nada que consiga separá-los agora.

– Ele acabou de conseguir. – a afirmação foi num tom trêmulo e definitivamente não havia convicção alguma nas palavras dela.

Rin teria continuado a consolar a irmã se a campainha da casa não tivesse tocado insistentemente.

– Acho que eu devia atender. – disse Rin, quando Kagome também se alarmou com o som e levantou o rosto.

– Se for o Inuyasha, mande-o embora! Por favor, Rin! Não quero falar com ele! – Kagome praticamente implorou, enquanto a campainha continuava a soar.

– Não se preocupe, Ka-chan, eu sei o que é melhor pra você. – Rin sorriu na direção dela e levantou-se, enquanto Kagome voltava a se encolher na cama, puxando o lençol por cima do corpo. – Não demoro.

– Mande-o embora, Rin! – Kagome insistiu, antes que Rin saísse do quarto e fechasse a porta, apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

Rin fez questão ainda de passar na cozinha para pegar a coleira de Senshi, enquanto a campainha continuava a soar, sabia que o cão já estava na porta latindo eufórico por conta do barulho exagerado. Por sorte, lembrou de tirar a água do fogo e seguiu até a porta como se o caso não fosse tão urgente.

– Aqui, Senshi, deixe-me abrir a porta, sim. – ela tocou no cachorro para que ele se afastasse da porta de entrada, e ao abri-la, a pessoa entrou imediatamente, ofegante e parecendo bem cansada.

– Rin! A Kagome está aí? – a voz de Inuyasha se pronunciou, alarmada. – Eu preciso mesmo falar com ela! Quando saí do restaurante e vim pra cá, ela não estava, não sei onde se meteu. Tentei falar com ela no celular, mas ela não atende! Ela entendeu tudo errado… eu realmente preciso falar com ela!

– O que quer que tenha feito, conserte, Inuyasha. – disse Rin, abaixando-se para colocar a coleira em Senshi. – Eu sei que não faria nada do que Kagome está pensando agora, então, tente não estragar tudo, certo? Ela está no quarto.

– Arigatou, Rin. – ele não se importou de esperar um segundo sequer, correu na direção conhecida do quarto de Kagome enquanto Rin se voltava para falar com Senshi.

– Eu acho que eles precisam de um tempo a sós, não é, Senshi? Vamos deixá-los se resolver. – ela sorriu, e em seguida, pegou um casaco pendurado no cabide ao lado da porta para poder sair acompanhada do cão.

Inuyasha, por outro lado, seguiu às pressas até o quarto de Kagome. A roupa estava toda desalinhada e a expressão não negava que a tarde dele não tinha sido das melhores. Ele parou diante da porta do quarto da namorada e respirou fundo, pensando se batia ou se simplesmente entrava no quarto e pensando no que falar exatamente. Por fim, abriu a porta de uma vez e Kagome voltou-se para ele imediatamente.

– Quem era, Ri… – a mulher parou de falar assim que os olhos pousaram sobre a imagem do namorado. Os olhos vermelhos não escondiam o fato de que ela tinha passado a tarde inteira chorando e a expressão de decepção que surgiu em seu rosto foi o suficiente para deixar Inuyasha mais desnorteado. – I… Inuyasha… o que faz aqui?

– Kagome…! Eu estava preocupado. Não conseguia ligar no seu celular e quando vim aqui, você não estava em casa… você está be…

– Como você ainda se atreve a me dizer isso! – Kagome levantou-se da cama, afastando-se um passo dele, notavelmente exaltada e tentando segurar as lágrimas. – Se estivesse tão preocupado, não teria encontrado com aqu… aquela…

Ela não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas escorressem teimosamente por seus olhos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Inuyasha sentiu alguma coisa apertar dentro do peito ao ver a namorada com aquela expressão desolada.

– Kagome, você entendeu tudo errado. Não é nada do que está pensando! – ele tentou se explicar, mas a única reação de Kagome foi pegar um livro que estava sobre a cabeceira da cama e jogar nele.

– Sai daqui, Inuyasha! Não quero nunca mais ver você! – a resposta dela foi veemente, completamente exaltada. Ela virou-se para a parede e colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos, fechando os olhos com força, como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para que ele desaparecesse. – Nunca achei que você fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas! Deixe-me em paz! De uma vez por todas, deixe-me em…

Kagome não teve como completar a frase quando sentiu os braços dele envolverem-na com firmeza por trás. Ela tentou resistir e se afastar do toque dele, mas ele parecia decidido o suficiente a não deixá-la partir.

– Me… me largue, Inuyasha… – ela mais pediu do que mandou. Seu tom de voz vacilou e se confundiu com os soluços de choro. – Eu realmente… não quero…

– Me desculpe, Kagome. – o pedido dele fez apenas com que mais lágrimas escorressem pelo canto dos olhos dela, afinal, se ele estava se desculpando, devia mesmo haver um motivo. – Desculpe por não ter vindo antes.

O resto da frase dele quase provocou um suspiro aliviado na mulher, se ela ainda não estivesse magoada demais com a cena que continuava a se repetir em sua mente. As lágrimas continuavam a cair e Inuyasha a abraçou ainda com mais força.

– Eu estava esperando por _você_. Ela apareceu para falar comigo, eu juro que não tinha nada com ela. – ele disse, num tom de voz bem mais brando do que era de costume. – Você sabe que é você que eu amo.

– Se sou eu… por que… como… você tinha um anel, Inuyasha…! – ela insistiu, ainda tentando inutilmente conter as lágrimas, mas desistindo completamente de se afastar dele. Sabia que não queria se afastar.

– Eu tive que convencê-la… de uma vez por todas… que é você que eu quero pra minha vida. – as palavras dele deixaram Kagome confusa, mas antes que ela pudesse questioná-lo sobre aquilo, ele tinha soltado uma das mãos de volta da cintura dela, para pegar algo no bolso do terno e colocar diante dela. Abriu a caixinha de veludo com o polegar e o brilho do anel refletiu nos olhos marejados de Kagome. – Era pra você, o tempo todo.

Kagome apenas engoliu em seco, arregalando de leve os olhos e levando uma das mãos sobre os lábios para conter a surpresa.

– Então você… não gosta… dela? – foi a única coisa que Kagome conseguiu formular para perguntar a ele.

– Você mais do que ninguém devia saber que é de você que eu gosto. – disse Inuyasha, apertando o braço em volta dela. – Case-se comigo, Kagome. Eu quero que case comigo.

– I… Inu…

As palavras se perderam na garganta dela e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi virar-se de uma vez e abraçá-lo pelo pescoço. O movimento foi tão brusco que Inuyasha deu um passo para trás, quase se desequilibrando, deixando a caixa com o anel cair de sua mão.

– É claro… claro que eu quero! – Kagome respondeu, a voz abafada enquanto abraçava-o com toda a força que tinha e escondia o rosto no ombro dele. – Mas nunca… _nunca_ mais me assuste desse jeito, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha sorriu aliviado, retribuindo o abraço da mulher por um tempo demorado.

– Aishiteiru, Kagome… – ele disse, próximo ao ouvido dela.

– Eu também te amo, Inu… quero ficar com você o resto da vida. – ela respondeu, sem conseguir conter o sorriso que surgiu em meio às lágrimas.

Inuyasha afastou-se o suficiente apenas para beijá-la demoradamente nos lábios, ao que Kagome prontamente retribuiu. Quando o ar faltou, ele apenas afastou os lábios dos dela para beijar-lhe o rosto onde as lágrimas tinham deixado um grosso rastro, beijando os olhos em seguida, e por último a testa.

– E por que demorou tanto pra vir? – Kagome fez questão de reclamar, sem soltar os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

– Eu vim atrás de você assim que entrou feito louca naquele táxi, mas não estava em casa. – Inuyasha respondeu. – Pensei em esperar, mas o idiota do Miroku me ligou pra resolver alguns problemas na empresa e fiquei preso lá até agora! Eu queria ter vindo antes…

– Desculpe por fugir, eu devia ter esperado você me explicar… – ela pediu, abaixando o rosto.

– Devia mesmo, feh! – ele torceu o nariz.

– Inuyasha! – imediatamente, Kagome respondeu batendo de leve no ombro dele, mas os dois apenas sorriram em seguida.

– Agora está tudo bem.

– Está sim… – Kagome concordou, encostando a cabeça no peito dele. – E estamos noivos!

– Logo estaremos casados. – disse Inuyasha, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

– Sim! – o sorriso se alargou ainda mais no rosto de Kagome, mas logo ela colocou uma expressão séria e levantou o rosto para encará-lo. – E eu quero outro anel de noivado!

– Eh? – Inuyasha arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

– Não pode me pedir em noivado com esse anel! _Ela_ viu antes de mim! – Kagome implicou. – Não espera que eu o aceite, não é?

Inuyasha não conseguiu conter a risada diante da reação exagerada dela.

– Certo, eu lhe darei outro anel. – ele concordou. – Agora que tal sairmos para comer alguma coisa e comemorar?

– É uma ótima idéia. – Kagome sorriu. – Não comi nada o dia todo… aliás, onde está Rin que deixou você entrar?

– Acho que ela saiu com o Senshi, estava com a coleira dele na mão quando eu cheguei.

– Ela não tem jeito mesmo. – ela balançou a cabeça de forma pesarosa. – Eu vou só me arrumar então, espere um minuto.

– Hai. – ele respondeu, mas antes que ela pudesse se afastar, ele segurou-lhe o braço e puxou-a para mais um abraço acompanhado de um beijo demorado. – Não fuja de novo.

– Não vou. – disse ela, o sorriso contente nos lábios e o ar faltando pelo beijo urgente que ele lhe dera. – Nunca mais.

Inuyasha apenas sorriu em resposta e seguiu até a sala de estar para esperar enquanto Kagome ia até o banheiro para lavar o rosto e se recompor, em seguida se arrumar e sair com o _noivo_. Foi inevitável o sorriso enorme que surgiu em seus lábios ao lembrar daquilo, a primeira coisa que conseguiu pensar foi que precisaria agradecer Rin por não ter seguido o que ela pedira, e como resultado, logo, logo estaria casada com o homem da sua vida. Definitivamente, nada poderia ser mais perfeito do que aquele momento.

**Final do Capítulo Oito**

**SURPRESA**

**OMG, acho que quem ainda tem alert desse fic deve estar pensando algo tipo WTF? Esse fic realmente foi atualizado! Pois é, eu pensei a mesma coisa quando voltei a escrever! Sei que estou demorando muito (muito MESMO) pra atualizar e tudo mais, e não tenho justificativas pra meus leitores. Peço que me desculpem pelos atrasos, mas acontece que às vezes chega um momento que você muda os gostos e tudo mais, ou está ocupada demais. Eu confesso que fiquei muito desligada do fandom nesses últimos anos e por isso acabei não continuando nada, além de estar totalmente complicada com a faculdade e projetos de conclusão de curso. Estou trabalhando também em projetos originais e acabou que sobrou pros coitados dos fics. Peço desculpas pela demora e tentarei voltar a atualizar os fics, e possivelmente terminá-los o quanto antes.**

**Espero que aqueles que ainda acompanham tenham gostado do novo capítulo e me perdoem pela demora. Os que eventualmente começarem a acompanhar agora, tentarei atualizar com mais frequência. Obrigada mesmo por todo o apoio de vocês até hoje e espero voltar em breve com os capítulos finais do fic!**

**Muitíssimo obrigada a todos que comentaram no último capítulo, dois anos atrás!, **_Palas Lis, queenrj, Lola Sama, Debs-chan, Uriel-sama, hika-lly, Hinata-chan, susan, Lin-chan, SaintNis, Rukia-hime, Jeen V., Rin Taisho Sama, Gege-ups_**.**

**Mais uma vez, perdão pela demora, e tentarei nos próximos meses concluir esse fic de uma vez!**

**P.S.: Desculpem também se estou meio enferrujada no fandom e os casais ficaram meio OOC. Dediquei esse capítulo pra entender a Kag e o Inu, então num sei se ficou muito bom. XD**

**Beijos a todos e até a próxima! Se gostarem, adoraria receber comentários!**


End file.
